


Untouched (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)

by Mastia, MystiTrinqua



Series: Untouched [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Bubble Bath, Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Dom Levi, Domestic Fluff, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Maid Eren Yeager, Marking, Massage, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Rape/Non-con, Phone Sex, Pocky Game, RP Format - Split POV, Rebound Relationship, Requited Love, Roleplaying Character, Safeword discussion, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Plot Build, Smut, Spanking, Virgin Eren Yeager, shower kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiTrinqua/pseuds/MystiTrinqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was snuggling further into his comforter when his phone went off. It startled him out of his half-sleep, and he reached across his bed to check who had texted him so late. He frowned when he realized it was only a picture and rolled his eyes as he clicked on it, eyes going wide at what he saw.</p><p>((Edit: I am currently splitting the POVs into 2 separate fics. Levi's POV is <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/9277937/chapters/21026159">here</a> and this one (or Eren's POV) will be named Touch Me There when I am finished. The extras will also be renamed! Thank you for your patience))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Anything from Eren's POV is me.  
> Levi's POV is Myst ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Just A Little Bit by Kids of 88
> 
> ((Edit: For those who are subscribed to the fic and confused as to why this is slowly changing, it's because I'm overhauling it and splitting the POVs. This fic will be purely Eren's POV and a different fic will be Levi's. There will be some 'filler' chapters added to one or both fics so you might want to follow them both to get the full story. Some shit is going down for Levi in chapters 13+ that Eren won't know about, and if you only read one fic you won't know thoughts or feelings of both characters. If you have any questions, please leave a comment.))

Eren was snuggling further into his comforter when his phone went off. It startled him out of his half-sleep, and he reached across his bed to check who had texted him so late. It couldn't have been Mikasa; she wouldn't bother to contact him when she thought he'd be asleep, and Armin was in the other room wrapped up in his textbooks. He didn't recognize the number, and for some strange reason he thought it would be funny to see what the person had said. The brunet frowned when he realized it was only a picture and rolled his eyes as he pulled it up, eyes going wide at what he saw. Not only was it a man taking a bath, but said man was _hot_. Extremely hot. The kind of super model hot that made girls and guys alike melt into their respective seats. Eren bit his lip after a moment, thinking.

It only took two seconds for him to decide to humour the man, and he replied with a picture of his own. "Fuck it."

The brunet waited for a response with baited breath, groaning when he realized just how stupid what he'd done was. _What if it was a creeper who did this to strangers on a regular basis? What if the stranger shared his picture? What if-?_ He was pulled out of his thought when his phone beeped again, alerting him that he had gotten a text. It wasn't another picture, and Eren's eyes scanned over the message.

**From Unknown:** Shouldn't little brats be in bed on a school night? ;)

Eren was taken aback by the 'brat' comment. The man didn't look much older than him. Probably 22-23. Twenty-four tops. He responded almost immediately though.

**To Unknown:** I was, but a certain stranger woke me up.

**From Unknown:** I got the wrong number. But maybe it wasn't a bad way to wake up.

For some reason, Eren’s fears disappeared almost as fast as they had come, and he was feeling daring. The stranger _was_ that gorgeous after all, and he could have sworn he was being flirted with. Well two could play at that game.

**To Unknown:** Haha never said it was. A little surprising but not bad ; )

Eren smiled at his phone as he stretched and moved back under his covers. The air was cold against the bare skin of his chest and he almost regretted only wearing pants to bed. Almost. He breathed in deep and sent another text.

**To Unknown:** Nice bubbles btw

**From Unknown:** I happen to be a sucker for bubble baths and it has been a crappy work day. So yes, nice bubbles.

**From Unknown:** Levi, by the way. Since we actually have no idea what to call each other yet.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud, though it ended up quite muffled. He didn't want a worried roommate to come snooping any time soon.

**To Unknown:** Levi's a nice name. I'm Eren btw...

He didn't know if the other man had given him the right information or not, but he didn't really care. And It wasn’t like the guy would track him down or anything so what was the harm in telling him his name?

**To Unknown:** Ugh it's sooo cold here :/ wish I had something to help warm me up

Eren frowned when he didn't get a reply after a couple of minutes, but he was persistent to have at least a little fun.

**To Unknown:** Did you fall asleep in the tub, old man?"

That seemed to do the trick.

**From Unknown:** You don't even know how old I am, brat. Perhaps if you were here with me I could help you warm up ;)

**To Unknown:** Oh really? You can't do anything to help me from over there?"

Eren blushed a bit at what he was implying to the other man. Despite what most people thought, he was actually the most innocent out of the group. Even Armin was more...experienced then him. He just hoped that it wasn't too obvious from his texts. He honestly never believed he'd be in this situation, but now that he was, he was going to give it all he had. He was just that kind of person.

When he got a selfie as response, he was sent into a coughing fit. Levi had focused on the towel hanging around his waist and the water dripping down his abs and stomach. It looked scandalous and Eren could just imagine pulling the cloth away to reveal what was underneath. His mouth watered as the read the caption. _‘Maybe I can help you out there, yeah.’_

He caught his breath as Armin knocked on his door and peeked inside. “Are you okay?'' His roommate had one eyebrow raised, and he cocked his head to the side.

“Um, yeah, sure. I just um...breathed wrong?” Eren cringed at how bad of a liar he was, but Armin let it slide this time, and the brunet was thankful.

The blond rolled his eyes but nodded anyway as he shut the door. He wasn't dumb, of course he knew what was going on. He was curious as to who was making his friend hot and bothered but he could always ask later.

When Armin had shut the door, Eren's eyes had shot back to his screen.  _Oh god, I'm really doing this...and he's so fucking hot_. he closed his eyes for a minute trying to catch his breath. No, he had to play cool. There was no way he was going to ruin this. But how was he going to take it to the next level? He laughed out loud as he thought of what to do.

Biting his lip again, he yanked back his comforter and repositioned his pillows to where they weren't scattered and he was resting against them. He was already not wearing a shirt, so all he had to do was loosen the string of his pants. Like always, they slid down his waist, exposing his hipbones and the little trail of hair that disappeared beneath the fabric. His fingers played with the band as he snapped the photo with a devilish smirk.

Levi responded with a photo of his own. His hands pulled at the fluffy white fabric of his towel to reveal his hip bone and the trail of dark hair underneath it. Eren’s eyes focused on his fingers. They were long and slender and he could just imagine them wrapping around his own cock.

**To Unknown:** Hmmm, not bad. Makes me wonder what else those fingers can do.

After sending the text, Eren quickly took another photo. This time he chose a close up of his neck and face. He raked his hand through his unruly hair and then moved it back down to bite his thumb. Looking pleased, he sent the photo.

A few moments later, the sheer volume of his ringtone almost had Eren throwing his phone across the room in surprise. The Veronica’s 4Ever blasted in his ear as he fumbled to hit accept; it could only be Levi. As his heartbeat started to slow after the shock, he laughed. Oh, this song was too perfect. He hadn't had a chance to change it back to his regular tone after Jean had gotten a hold of it. His friends had thought the prank was absolutely hilarious. When it stopped, he held the phone against his ear. "Hello?"

The smirk on Levi’s face was practically audible in his silky tone. "Hello, Eren. I thought this might be easier. Kind of want to know what you sound like when you're broken, I must admit...”

Eren didn't know what he was expecting for Levi's voice, but it certainly wasn't that. It was low and made him shiver. His breath hitched, "Oh, I'm looking forward to it." His voice lowered as his legs opened without thinking, "If you think you can, Levi." He was surprised when his own voice came out as a moan.

"I'm sure I'll bring you to heel eventually. And before you even think about touching yourself I want you to keep your hands on your mattress till I tell you to move them. If you're going to challenge me like that then you'll suffer the consequences."

Eren thought for a moment before deciding to open up the floodgates. "And just what reward do I get if I follow your orders, Corporal?" He stressed the name. He didn't feel like Levi would be a 'master' and 'officer didn't seem right either.

"I'm sure you can guess. But perhaps if you behave, this won’t be down the phone next time. You'll get to scream for me for real."

The brunet gulped. "I guess I can obey you then, for now." Eren was careful to not touch himself, bunching his sheets in his unoccupied hand as he continued to talk. "What do you want me to do, _Levi_?" He drawled the older man's name out in a husky whisper.

"I thought you were calling me Corporal?" Levi teased. "Hmm… nothing yet. You know how to be quiet, right?" Eren could barely hear the quiet moan on the other end of the line. "Although I won’t be opposed to hearing you scream my name later."

Levi's voice had him clutching at everything he could, which unfortunately for him wasn't enough. "Ugh, how the hell can you be so _sexy_?" He bit at his lips to try and keep in the noise trying to escape. Keeping quiet was impossible, but he was stubborn and it showed. Only a few whines and whimpers made it through. Levi wanted a game, and Eren was more than happy to oblige.

"I work at it." Levi’s reply was kept short and to the point, his breath already hitching as he continued to moan, the sounds disrupted by little pants for breath."I bet you're tearing holes in your fucking sheets right now, brat, hearing me have all the fun while you can't touch yourself."

"Fuck. Who wouldn't be?" Between his silent gasps, Eren managed to get out a last bit of snark. Levi's moans were more erotic than anything he'd ever heard before, and he was growing painfully hard with need. The pressure was making him crack quickly. "P-please tell me."

"Tell you what, Eren? What do you want?"

"K-kissing?" The want came out as a question, and Eren's cheeks and ears flamed red. It was stupid, but he'd never really kissed anyone outside of simple pecks and one dare with Jean that no one dared to mention. He froze and silently cursed himself. Why couldn't he say something good? Levi probably would think it was dumb and stop, and Eren cringed, embarrassed.

"And is that _all_ you want from me? I could be sucking your cock right now instead, y'know. Mm... I bet you taste good."

The dirty talk went straight to Eren's cock, and it twitched against the fabric of his pants. He let out a groan in frustration, refusing to give in and touch himself. "Mmmmm. That would be great..." He licked his lips and wiggled further into his bed, his eyes glazing over with lust. The other man's breathing was getting to him on every level. Not being able to touch himself was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was feel pressure on his skin.

"You certainly sound like you're enjoying it. Alright, brat, you can touch. But if I hear you come before you ask me for permission that tight ass of yours is getting spanked before I fuck it."

Eren ran his fingers along his stomach, playing with the band of his pants and carefully sliding them down. He had already been panting against the receiver, but they grew heavier with every noise he heard on the other end. Levi's words had him whimpering into the phone. His eyes squeezed shut as he gripped his arousal and slowly began to pump, hissing as the cool air met his skin. "Oh, God."

"Close your eyes, okay? You don't need to think, you just need to do what I tell you." He chuckled, the sound low, pure unadulterated sin. "Shouldn't be too hard given you're already moaning for me like a needy little slut."

"O-okay." Eren's voice cracked as his nails dug into the sensitive skin, and he was surprised how nice the pain felt."They're closed." He shifted to get comfortable as his other hand tightened around the phone. "What," he paused for only a second to kick off his pants completely, and he had never been more thankful that he slept without underwear, "next?"

"Put yourself on speaker for me, okay? You're going to need both hands. I want you to stop touching yourself for a minute and turn over, lean on the mattress and get your ass in the air for me so I can start toying with you properly."

It was an awkward movement to roll onto his stomach, but he was quick to comply and prop himself up on his elbows. Eren licked his lips and pressed speaker, throwing his phone off to the side. All he could think about was Levi's voice and fingers. Oh, god how he wished the other man was here to lead the way in person. He growled at the thought of Levi's hands running along his chest and hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into his inner thighs. "Touch me, Levi."

The request made Levi let out another brief, quiet groan again. "Alright. I'm going to stroke your hips and then slowly trace my fingers up your inner thighs, I want to feel you squirming when I kiss the bottom of your spine and leave bite marks there."

Eren wasted no time. With one arm holding himself up, he used the other to mimic Levi's words. Rubbing along his sides and down to his hips made him gasp out loud. His fingertips brushed past his cock on their way to his thighs, and he let out a series of whimpers, giving everything he had to not touch himself there and follow the other man's orders. He could imagine Levi's lips on his back, smirking as his teeth bit into the soft flesh, and he moaned low, his legs shaking in anticipation. "I-I want to taste you."

The low groan was echoed with one of Levi’s own. "And you will, Eren. Soon. But first I'm going to taste you, if you'll let me." He moaned again, biting his lip. "I'm going to keep going till I'm kissing your inner thighs, pulling your legs a little bit wider open for me so I can run my tongue over your hole and feel you twitching and needy. Has anyone done this to you before?"

He was so lost in his lust; he didn't even bother trying to lie. "N-no..." Eren could feel his cheeks heating up even more as he continued touching himself. He was embarrassed by his innocence, and he couldn't help but pray that Levi wouldn't leave him alone like this. He spread his legs wider and stretched out on his bed, chewing on his lips in need. "You're my first, Levi..." The other man's name was a sigh on his lips.

"And that's okay." Levi replied, his tone a little softer than it had been in order to reassure the other male. "You might want to make sure you have some kind of lube. Just licking your fingers isn't quite going to cut it."

"Umm..." Eren was a bit surprised at the tone of the other man’s voice, but he brushed it off to think about where he might find lube. He knew his blond roommate had some, but there was no way he was going to stroll out naked and aroused to ask. "Hold on a sec. Let me look..."

While he was tripping around in the dark, Eren had a eureka moment. He moved quickly to his dresser, navigating around all of the obstacles in his room. Rummaging through the bottom drawer was messy, but worth it. When he found what he was looking for, he started to laugh.

In his hands was a brand new, never been opened bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He remembered getting the gift a few weeks earlier from his friends as a joke/birthday gift. It had been Jean's idea, of course. A moan from his phone had him had him snapping back from his memory and racing back to his bed, however, and soon he was back into position. "I got it."

"Good. I want you to slick one finger up for me and press it inside yourself slowly. It'll feel weird but it'll get better, I promise. Don't rush."

Eren's eyes widened, but he did as he was told and uncapped the bottle in his hands. He'd heard about the logistics of anal sex, so he got as much as he could smeared onto his fingers. He didn't want to start crying in the middle of the call, after all. He whined for Levi's benefit, feeling a little guilty for ruining the mood. After coating his fingers, he began to gently push against his hole until his first finger was fully in. Levi was right about it feeling weird, but it didn't really hurt. "It's in..."

"When you feel relaxed enough to try it, add another finger. If you curve them and make a 'come here' kind of motion you should find your prostate and then it'll get good. Trust me, you'll know when you hit it."

He grimaced as he added another finger and started moving. His breathing became erratic, and his toes curled. It stung, but he found that as long as he didn't move too fast, it wasn't unbearable. "W-what does it feel like?" Eren blushed as he fingered himself. _I am such a virgin. Oh, my God._

"Well you won’t be able to talk, put it that way." He chuckled, voice husky. "Keep going and you'll find out. But don't rush yourself."

Eren frowned, but continued anyway, searching for the little part inside himself. Adding another finger slowly, he found himself growing impatient. Maybe he wasn't doing it right? He wiggled down onto his fingers, moving deeper, before deciding to ask the other man.

"Lev-ahhh!" His eyes widened as he brushed it, and he cried out the other man's name. His vision blurred, no longer able to focus on his surroundings. He groaned. "Oh my god."

"Seems you found it, brat." Levi replied, his voice breathy as he had to tighten his grip on himself again after hearing that sound from Eren's lips coming down the line.

"Fuck, you're so good," he breathed back, imagining him pleasuring himself on Levi's long fingers. His face was flushed, and he could feel himself getting painfully hard. What little pain was left turned into pleasure as he continued to finger himself, his cock leaking onto the sheets under him.

Levi let out a low chuckle as he listened to Eren moaning down the phone. "You think it's good now… you're not even all the way there yet. You could have something a lot thicker than fingers inside you right now." There was a short pause. "If you beg for it, that is."

Reluctantly, Eren stopped, rolling onto his stomach. He hissed at the lack of movement, and prayed that Levi's reaction would be worth it. He wanted to have him inside him more than anything, but even through the haze of lust, he wanted to tease the other man.

With a sigh he used his now free hand to prop himself up as he scrolled through his messages to their previous texts. Biting his lower lip, he put on his biggest  set of puppy dog eyes and sent a picture with a caption reading, _'Please, Levi?'_

**To Unknown:** I need you in me.

 "Fuck. Don't look at me like that, brat." Levi replied after checking his phone, letting out a low, wrecked moan as he matched the puppy-dog look to the sounds he was hearing before in his mind. "Maybe if you come around later, we can arrange that for real. Till then I want to hear you."

Already back on the phone, Eren smirked and continued fingering himself, grateful to get a moan out of Levi. The sudden contact against the sensitive skin had him whimpering into the microphone, and his breath sped up again. "Oh, god, please. I need you."

"And you will, E-Eren. Fuck." he replied, his voice hitching over Eren's name as he sped up his strokes. "I'm going to have you screaming. Maybe if you're lucky I won't tease you first."

Eren chewed at his lips, trying to keep in his moans. "What do you want me to do, Levi? I-I think I'm ready..."

"I want you to keep fucking yourself on your fingers while you stroke yourself." Levi growled into the phone, his rapidly mounting lust showing through his voice. "And don't even think about coming until you ask permission first, brat."

Bouncing on his fingers, Eren gasped as his free hand brushed his cock. After the smallest pause, his fingers wrapped around the aching member, pumping slowly, and his pants came out faster. He cried out in pleasure, whining the only word that ran through his mind. "More..."

"Speed up, Eren. You want it harder, right? Little slut. You sound like it." Levi replied, a breathy whine slipping past his self control. "Want me to pound you into the mattress till you can't talk for moaning?"

Eren's eyes widened as he blushed. "Y-yes..." On one hand, he was embarrassed by his neediness, but on the other he couldn't give a damn. He wanted Levi  _now_. His fist pumped harder until he was practically crying in pleasure, tears welling up and blurring his vision.

"Fuck... Going to come for me, Eren? You're needy enough right now, aren't you?"

Sucking in a large breath, Eren cursed as he listened to the other man's voice. He wanted to come  _so much._ He was so  _close_. But it was his first time and he wanted his partner to be as just wrecked as him. "W-what about you, Levi" he whimpered into the phone.

"Oh? You want to hear me get wrecked for you?" Levi smirked, allowing the viselike grip he had on his self control to slip just a little as he let out a breathy moan of Eren's name. "Greedy Pup. But I guess it's only... haah fair...”

Levi's moan almost sent him over the edge, but he managed to choke down his cries. Desperately panting for breath, he gasped aloud. "I w-want to taste you..." Unable to focus on anything in his room, Eren listened to Levi's breathing on the other end.

"You want to be on your knees for me, Eren?" This time the name left him as a low, breathless purr as Levi made no attempt to hide just how wound up he was. "You might sound better with your mouth full, I suppose...”

Eren nodded despite knowing Levi couldn't see him. The thought of gagging on Levi's cock while the man tugged on his hair had him closing his eyes and whimpering. His hand slowed around his own dick, trying to delay his orgasm, and he pulled out the fingers in his ass entirely. No longer on the brink of insanity, Eren's voice lowered as his eyes began to focus again in the dark. "Let me choke on you, Levi."

Levi's eyes fluttered open and he let out a loud, broken whine that was only half smothered by an attempt to bite his lip to cut it off, the idea of Eren's tight, wet, warm throat gripping his cock as he shuddered and whined and looked up at him with those insanely gorgeous eyes almost enough to finish him off right that second, and he knew it was audible in the shuddering breaths that followed. "F-Fucking... ah! Fucking hell, Eren." He gasped out, panting for breath now as he had to stop touching himself altogether to prevent the inevitable. "Keep saying things... mmh... like that... and you might regret it... ngh.. later.."

"Fuck, I bet you'd fuck my throat so good..." The moans and gasps coming from Levi's end made Eren shiver and tighten his grasp as he pumped himself. The man's voice was just too delicious. It should've been illegal to be that sinful. Levi's words had the brunet purring into the phone, a playful lilt in his voice coming through loud and clear. "God, I want to touch you."

"I might not want to let you, brat. Maybe I'd rather see you chained to my bed with that tight ass in the air for me and your pleading muffled by the sheets."

"Shit, that sounds  _perfect_." He felt his cock twitch at the thought. He was finding out a lot about himself tonight. Eren never thought he'd be into it, but the idea of Levi over him, pounding him into the sheets, made his heart rate pick up and his panting become harsher. He imagined all of the things Levi could do to him while he was helpless, and instead of being scared, he just grew more excited.

Being tied up sounded like heaven...

Levi chuckled at that, the sound low and silky, almost dangerous. "Trust me, Eren, I have all kinds of interesting things waiting for you if you want to play that game with me. I would have no objections to turning you into my collared bitch for a night. That pretty mouth of yours would look just as nice with a gag in it so you can't even plead for mercy."

With his interest peaked, he stopped his strokes and sat up, adjusting the phone to hear Levi better. He was still aroused- his erections standing up at attention proof of that- but his curiosity got the better of him. He started chewing on his bottom lip again, and with a small whisper asked "What would you do to me, Levi? Would you make me scream your name?"

"So you do want to play, hmm?" Levi purred. "Then it's Corporal to you from now on, Eren. You'll have to come and find out or leave it to your imagination for a while. There are rules, and I'm not going into them now. And I didn't say you could stop, brat. That's one punishment you've earned yourself already, so get back on your knees and get back to it."

Eren sucked in a breath, lips parting slightly as his eyes glazed over. The other man's orders went straight to his erection, and let out a low moan as he started pumping in long, loose strokes.  He didn't understand how Levi had known he had stopped, but it didn't matter. Though he doubted Levi actually meant it, the possibility of meeting up had his mind spinning, and he cursed into the receiver. " _Corporal_."

"Yes, Puppy? Do you want to come yet?"

Whimpering into the phone, Eren let his head fall back, his hips grinding into the bed. "M-my... fingers aren't enough. I need you  _here_."

"Mmh... fucking... horny little shit, you are... M'gonna... ah! ream th-that tight little ass, E-Eren. The whole.. ngh.. d-damn building is.. going to hear you.. w-when you scream for me."

Levi's reaction removed the last bit of insecurities Eren was having and allowed him to let go completely. His hand tightened as he sped up his pace, matching it with Levi's pants on the other end. His own breathing was erratic as he whined into the phone, letting every ounce of lust drip into his tone, "I-I want to come, Corporal." He was reaching his edge. " P-please ."

Well, since he asked so nicely. Levi was in no hurry to deny him now, not anymore. "Do it, Eren." The three words were all he could get out before he felt his own release sneak up on him like a silent tidal wave that he couldn't hear roaring in his ears until it was too late, his constant, careful edging building him up that little bit too much so that it knocked the air out of him when it finally hit, white streaking before his closed eyes as he cursed quietly, still twitching and panting into the phone only loosely held between his fingers now as he came down from his high.

The sounds Levi was making was all that Eren could focus on, and with his permission, the brunet fell over the edge. It was like his lungs had stopped working, leaving him gasping for air as the coil in his stomach came undone, and his muscles tightened. Senses on overload, Eren had no choice but to lay there frozen, cum splattered on his stomach and covered in sweat.

"Still with me, Pup?"

"Mmhm." Eren mumbled, already starting to fall asleep. He'd dropped the phone next to his ear on the bed, unable to hold it to his face any longer. The mess on his stomach bothered him, but he let out a hiss when he tried to move, his muscles cramping. "Shit."

"Good. Go clean up." He replied, slight affection slipping into his tone at the sound of Eren's sleepy little mumble. "Don't go to sleep all sticky, it's disgusting. If you still want to meet up there's a little cafe not far from me and we can meet there. I'll text you the address. But if you wanted this to just be a one-time thing I can understand that, too."

Eren licked his lips and sighed, rolling out of bed. He left the phone on his pillow after quickly adding Levi to his contact list, not thinking about taking it with him; he was too tired to think. His movements were slow, but he eventually wiped himself off with a towel from his closet. All he wanted to do was curl up and cuddle until he fell asleep, and he sighed under his breath as he made his way back. If only Levi had been there... He shook his head before laying down, sleep making his eyelids heavy. "M'done, Levi."

Barely able to form words, Eren struggled to show his happiness. His voice was just above a whisper, thick with drowsiness, small smile on his face. "Promise you'll kiss me next time?" And he was out. He couldn’t even hear the phone beep as the last text was sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my first RP, I'm actually quite proud at how it turned out.
> 
> So a headcanon for this is that Eren is secretly a REALLY big fan of The Veronicas, and the reason the guys chose 4Ever for the prank was cause Armin heard Eren singing it in the shower. Chapter Two should be coming as soon if we don't slow down on the RPing. This is un beta'd so if you see any glaring mistakes please let me know ^^


	2. I Could Get Used To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet face to face for the first time, cooking happens, and Eren gets his first real kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV- Me  
> Levi's POV- Myst

When Eren woke up the next morning he was sore. He woke up to a soft knock on his door from Armin, letting him know that it was almost noon and Mikasa was expecting them for lunch. After thanking his friend quickly and attempting to stretch his aching limbs, he found himself staring drowsily at his ceiling.

He blushed as he thought about his dream... and such a weird dream it was. He laughed, embarrassed that his little virgin mind could come up with such a scenario: a man randomly texting him and then practically fucking him through his phone. Oh and not to mention that that same man had invited him to meet up? It was so ridiculous, it was almost funny.

" _ Ugh _ ." The brunet groaned and sat up, reaching for the nightstand where he kept his phone at night. He had a small panic attack after not finding it there, but after a solid five minutes of searching, he found it buried under his pillow. Eren frowned and cautiously picked it up, quickly noticing that the most recent message was from someone named "Bubbles" in his contacts.

Eyes widening in horror, he opened the text and hissed.  " _ Fuck me _ ."

Eren spent the rest of the morning avoiding his phone like the plague. After the last message, it didn't seem like Levi was going to contact him again, but that didn't stop him from jumping at every noise that remotely sounded like a new text. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to the man. He just didn't think he could face him after the way he acted. He was so embarrassed. 

It also didn't help that Armin had been staring at him funny since he'd left his room to shower.

It was about three o'clock by the time Eren got a chance to look at his phone again. Mikasa had come over at one like she'd promised and treated Armin and Eren to food from their favorite diner.

They'd been there for hours, eating and catching up on life when Mikasa had asked to take a picture of them all. She said she'd left her phone at home on accident and Eren gave it no extra thought, handing it over with a grin. He frowned when she did, wondering what was wrong, but just as he opened his mouth to ask, he remembered.

Being the idiot that he was, he'd left his texts to Levi open. Luckily for him, Mikasa wasn't throwing his phone across the room, so it didn't show anything explicit.  She looked more concerned than anything. "Eren? Did you have an appointment with someone that you forgot about? Uhm, they said to meet them for lunch at the cafe?"

Eren gulped, frozen on the spot. Levi had texted him again? Really? His eyes widened, snatching the device from his sister's hands and praying.  _ For the love of God, please let it be recent. _ Levi’s text glared up at him from the cell’s screen.

**From Bubbles:** Lunch? I'll be at the cafe you have the address for in half an hour.

It was sent at eleven.

After realizing something was wrong, Mikasa decided to cut their time out short and dropped the two boys back off at their dorm. She shook her head while Eren stared at his phone in horror, reminding Armin that she was there if they needed anything.

When they made it back inside, the blond boy sat his friend down in the living room for a talk. Armin didn't seem too surprised by the situation; he was just a tad worried it was affecting Eren so much. The brunet usually didn’t overreact.

"Fuck." Eren's voice was hollow. There was no way Levi was still waiting for him. He had been to scared to message him that morning, but that hadn’t meant he wanted to cut all ties. He was actually kind of looking forward to eventually meeting him.

Armin cocked his eyebrow, curious. He had his suspicions. "Was that maybe the person you were talking with last night?" Eren's face turning red was the only answer he needed, and the blond sighed. "I'm not gonna ask who it is- that's your business, but it can't be that bad."

"He asked me to meet him over four hours ago, Armin. And I didn't respond this morning either..." Eren sucked in a breath, looking down at his feet. 

Being the logical person he was, Armin didn’t accept that as an answer. "You didn't 'not' come on purpose, did you? You just missed the text. It's that simple. If he's that upset that he can't forgive an honest mistake, then I don't think you should be dating him in the first place. Now you can either suck it up and call him to apologize or forget him."

Eren didn't correct his friend on the dating issue. He would tell him later if he needed too. It wasn’t like he was going to tell him that they were just meeting for a proper one night stand or anything. Armin was, like usual, right about the problem, though. He guessed that it wouldn't hurt trying to contact the man one more time. And if it didn't happen, it didn't happen. He’d be a big boy about it, "I'll go text him then... and thanks Armin." He smiled at his friend before typing a quick message to Levi. 

**To Bubbles:** I'm really sorry. Can we talk?

He sighed when he got a quick response. The other man must have been near his phone. And he wasn’t shunning him, so Eren guessed he hadn’t fucked up  _ too  _ much.

**From Bubbles:** I'm guessing you only just saw the message. You made me wait, brat. But that's okay. My offer still stands if you want it.

**To Bubbles:** How about dinner?

Eren closed his eyes, relieved that he hadn't completely blown his chance. Levi sounded a little bugged through the text, but not too much. He looked at the clock on his desk before sending the next text. It was just past four. 

**To Bubbles:** I'm free tonight around 8.

He was surprised when Levi quickly sent a message with his address, but the next text made it clear that it was going to be the destination for their ‘date’.

**From Bubbles:** Come around for 8, then. Either you can bring your preferred takeout food or I'll cook. Don't be late.

Laughing softly to himself, he took only a second to reply. He wasn’t planning on it.

**To Bubbles:**  I'll be there then. See you tonight c:

~

After talking with Levi, Eren decided to go shopping. He wasn't one to brag, but he was a pretty damn good cook, and he thought it'd be nice to make dinner for the occasion instead of picking up something from Maria's. Armin laughed at him when he came home with arms full of groceries. "Do you want me to make you something too, or are you ordering out?"

"I'm good with your food. What're you making?"

"I was feeling like chicken pot pies? I hope Levi likes them..." Eren sighed as he pulled out the vegetables and began chopping. The crust was his mom's recipe- she had taught him when he was little- but the filling was his own creation. He'd spent many a year perfecting the dish.

"So his name's Levi?" Armin asked playfully. Eren ignored him, instead choosing to focus his energy on cooking.

By the time he finished baking, he had just enough time to shower and dress before grabbing a cab to Levi's. He'd told Armin not to expect him back, to which the blond teased him about the entire time he was getting ready. It was five until eight when knocked on the door.

Levi opened the door almost instantly. "Evening."

Texting was pretty easy. Phone calls were a little rougher. But nothing could have prepared Eren for seeing such a handsome man in person. Looking at Levi, being able to match his voice with a face- Eren was all but broken. After the initial shock he smiled, and prayed that Levi didn't catch onto the awkwardness. "I brought food."

"You did." Levi stepped back to allow Eren to enter, shutting and locking the door behind him and then turning to lead the way into the kitchen. The decor was all modern, black and white and navy blue, mostly. "Did you have a good day? Or were you sleeping in? I suppose last night tired you out a little."

Levi’s demeanor calmed Eren, and he found himself returning to normal- albeit a little shy. "Haha, yeah. I ended up sleeping until around noon. And then my sister stopped by and took Armin and I out for lunch." The brunet looked down at the bag in his hands. "Oh, and I hope you like chicken pot pie?"

"Well, some of us have to work. And I hardly sleep, so you probably got my share of a lie-in." He replied, smirking a little. "I will like whatever you bring, Eren. Not that I'm particularly easy to please." His voice slid a little lower and more teasing as the sentence ended and then Levi turned away, motioning for Eren to make use of the kitchen if he needed it.

Eren blushed beet red when Levi turned around, eyes darting down to his feet. "Thanks." He was thankful Levi let him borrow the kitchen, quickly running to preheat the oven. He'd already prepped the pies, so all he needed to do was bake them and cut the vegetables for the salad. "Do you have a cutting board and knife I could use? Oh and I assumed you're able to drink so I brought a nice Chardonnay to go with dinner..."

"Knives are in the rack, cutting board should be in the second drawer down in that middle cabinet." Levi replied, raising an eyebrow and pointing to indicate where he meant. "But first, I believe you asked me for something last night." Tugging Eren gently by the wrist, he backed him up until he was pushed into the counter, his hand weaving in Eren's hair to tug him down a little so that he wouldn't have to lean up so far as his lips brushed Eren's just barely with his next words, lust-filled grey eyes holding green. "If you don't want me to, you'd better stop me."

Levi's touch made him shiver, and he found his eyes focusing on the other's mouth as he spoke. His breath hitched, and without thinking, Eren's hands cupped Levi's face. Smiling, he leaned forward until their noses brushed, pausing just long enough to find and meet Levi's gaze before closing the distance completely. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm against Eren's and the younger man moaned quietly.

Levi remained still and just watched with an expression of curiosity as Eren brought his hands up to his face. His eyes fluttered closed as their lips connected, Eren's mouth gentle as they kissed and a perfect match to his own. He gently interlocked his fingers with Eren's as the hand in his hair guided Eren's head to where he wanted it to be, tilting it a little as he took advantage of Eren's moan to run his tongue teasingly over Eren's and then sucked the brunet's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping just slightly before his tongue laved the angry red spot left behind.

When Eren felt Levi's teeth nip at his lips he gasped, whining at the sting. His fingers tangled in the other's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and he shifted, positioning his knee in between the other man's legs. He just wanted to be closer- as close as he could possibly get.

Levi smirked mischievously as he felt Eren's fingers stroke through his hair, almost at once bringing both Eren's hands down to his sides and pressing them to the counter behind him, holding them it place as he pulled back from the kiss and gently rested their foreheads together. "A little self control, Pup. If you still want to play?" Without giving Eren chance to answer, he licked his way back into the brunet's mouth, pressing him against the counter a little more harshly as his tongue explored the wet warmth of Eren's mouth, stealing total dominance over the kiss.

Eren whimpered and pulled away with a pant, trying in vain to catch his breath. He stared into Levi's eyes before quickly kissing him on the edge of his mouth. It was only a small peck, but it had him smiling softly. "Let's eat first?" Levi still held his wrists down so he just waited for an answer.

Levi licked his lips around a deadly smirk. "I was right. You do taste good." He leant forward a little to speak the words quietly into Eren's ear before turning away again as though he hadn't just been trying to kiss the breath out of him, heading back to the kitchen table. "Sure, let's eat first. We can talk rules over dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I've officially made it to where each chapter can be named by a The Veronica's song... And fluff is my one true weakness- Myst is taking full advantage OTL


	3. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have relations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song is Flesh by Simon Curtis
> 
> My poor baby Eren loses his virginity ;A;

Eren spent the next bit of time fixing dinner. He wasn't quite sure what Levi was up to, but he tried not to think about it too much. After taking a moment to put the pies in the oven, he started on the salad. There wasn't really that much he needed to do. Since chicken pot pies could be a meal on their own, he decided to go for something simple.

After cleaning and tearing the romaine hearts, he thinly sliced some red onion, sliced almonds and added some whole, washed cherry tomatoes. He'd premade the vinaigrette in case Levi wanted some- he personally preferred his dry with things like this- and started washing the knife and board he'd used.

Realizing he had some free time from the kitchen until the pies were done, he grabbed the bottle of white wine and went searching for Levi. "I didn't think about bringing glasses with me. Do you have some?"

Levi had busied himself on his tablet again, glancing up every so often to watch Eren as he bustled around the kitchen like he belonged there. Now that was a thought. "Glasses are in that cabinet." he replied, pointing to the one he meant without looking up. "It's not like I expected you to bring your own wine glass to this party, Eren, relax."

Eren pouted, walking over the cabinet to grab two glasses. He noticed the bottle opener next to them and sighed in relief. He wished he already knew where everything was. Grabbing everything he needed, he sunk next to Levi on his couch and set everything on the coffee table. "Do you mind? I'm not the best at opening these things and I doubt you want a cork through a window..."

"No, I don't mind." he replied, quietly popping the cork on the wine and filling both of their glasses as he set his tablet down. "Now, we need to talk rules, Eren. I'm not taking you upstairs without letting you know that I meant what I said yesterday." He observed Eren quietly over the top of his glass before taking a sip. "If you are willing to let me I really will tie you down."

"Hmmm..." Eren hummed as he took a sip from his glass, eyebrows scrunching up in concentration. "I don't think I'd mind. I-I've never done anything like it, but I really don't think that'd be problem. It's...It sounds nice actually." He looked up from his glass, a tentative smile on his lips. "I am interested about your rules though."

Nice. Being tied down and roughed up sound 'nice.' Jesus Christ. For someone whose body was so innocent his brain certainly wasn’t that much was for sure. "Well, what's your pain tolerance like? Is there anything you absolutely don't want me to do, or are we playing that by ear? I'm assuming you know what a safe word is but for now we'll stick with the traffic light system." Levi leant forward a little, his expression deadly serious. "So the instant you're uncomfortable with something, that means you say amber and we talk it out. I'm not going to punish you for that."

"I understand. Amber it is." Eren looked off to the side, lost in thought, before looking Levi in the eyes again. "I have a pretty high tolerance, I guess. Got into a lot of fights when I was younger and all. And I've always had this weird thing about biting my thumb and lips. It's been bad enough to draw blood before. The only thing that comes to mind as far as 'no's go would be spitting on me. I don't think I'd respond well to that."

Levi nodded. "Good to know. If you say red, everything stops and I let you go... and I wouldn’t worry about that." His expression twisted a little at the idea. Not one to kink shame, but he couldn't help but wonder why anyone would spit on someone to try and turn them on. To his mind it was just disgusting. "Since Corporal seems to be the name for me that you're so fond of, that's the title we'll be using. Okay so far?"

"Yeah, I think I've got it. Anything else?"

"Only one thing. If you're giving up to me you should really think about it, because unless I hear the words amber or red from you we aren't stopping. Not if you cry, not if you beg. Those things are all part of the fun." he replied, taking a slow drink from his wine glass. "There is a lot I might take from you, Eren. Your sight, your ability to talk, your ability to move. And you have to be sure you're ready for it. You have to want to at least try to put what I ask of you above your own needs, or this isn’t going to work." Not that he believed that Eren would be a little brat about anything on purpose, not at all, but it was worth saying.

“I can do what you're asking." Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Eren chuckled. "Although I can't promise I'd submit one hundred percent. Teasing is part of the fun after all..." He sucked on his bottom lip before setting his wine down and leaning towards the other man. "Anything else?"

Levi chuckled, nodding a little. If only Eren knew how true that was. "It is, yes. And I don't want you to lose your personality just because we're doing that kind of thing, Eren. If you want to be a little shit, go ahead. Just be prepared for what follows." then he shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "The only thing left to ask is, do you trust me? To stop if you need it, that is. I'm not talking life or death here, but trust is a big part of my kind of play."

"You haven't given me any reason not to trust you. You told me your name, your address- I'll trust you as long as you don't betray it."

"I won’t. Thank you, Eren." Levi replied firmly, leaning over to kiss Eren's forehead before taking another slow drink of his wine. "See, if I'd explained all of that over the phone yesterday it would have completely killed the mood."

After the kiss on his forehead, Eren couldn't help but laugh out loud and fall back on the couch, hands covering his face. "Hahaha, oh my god, Levi." He shook his head, laughter dying down after awhile, and when he was sure he was done, he put his arms over his head and stretched. Rolling his eyes, still lounged out on the couch, Eren poked Levi's hand. "So until dinner's done, what're we gonna do?"

Setting his empty glass on the coffee table, Levi shrugged a little. "Well, we could watch TV. There's probably some CSI on or something." There was a box of pocky from the stash in his desk in the shelving under the coffee table, though, and it was staring at him, as inanimate objects are wont to do when you're trying to ignore them. "Or... have you ever played the pocky game, brat?"

"The pocky game? Yeah, sure. My friends and I play it all the time for dares and stuff." He couldn't help the surprise that made itself present in his voice. Sitting up, Eren moved closer to Levi, his face upturning to a wide grin. "Where's the pocky? I'll get it."

Levi chuckled, scooping the pocky out from under the coffee table. "Well then, pocky game it is." A chocolate coated biscuit stick was soon held between his teeth and wiggled in Eren's direction, a playful glitter to his grey eyes. Hanji had given him a strange affection for the biscuits during the irksome process of quitting smoking and it had stuck with him. Eren certainly didn’t seem to mind.

Eren shook his head, moving forward on the couch to position himself in between Levi's legs. He thought that it'd be annoying to lean in for the game without being closer to the man. He put his hands on the other's knees before lifting one up to gently guide the piece of pocky to his lips, raising his eyebrows before munching on the end without warning.

Levi shuffled back a little so that he was resting against the arm of the couch, ensuring that if Eren wanted to still be able to reach the pocky he had to crawl into his lap, his hands wrapping gently around the back of Eren's waist to support him and make sure he didn't lose his balance. If his heartbeat sped up a little, he could forgive himself, watching Eren's wide green eyes and his look of concentration more than the pocky stick as their mouths got slowly closer and closer together.

Huffing around the biscuit between his lips, Eren scooted further into Levi's lap. He thought he'd gotten it right the first time, but maybe he hadn't. Levi's hands around his waist kept him from falling on top of him while Eren wiggled his way closer, until he was practically sitting on him. He was so concentrated on getting as much pocky as possible that he his eyes widened in surprise when their lips met. It was only a quick peck- Eren didn't want to distract himself from them game after all- and but he licked his lips afterward.

Eren's cute little huff made him chuckle under his breath, but he had no problem with letting Eren win this time, the quick brush of their lips less than he had expected. Which meant that the second time, when Eren got close to him again, he deliberately snapped the stick off with a firm bite just short of kissing him and leant back, still smirking at Eren as he slowly licked his lips clean of the left over chocolate, holding Eren's eyes with no attempt to hide the lust in his expression.

"Try again, Eren."

Oh, god, Levi's voice was perfect. Low and husky. Eren felt like he was melting, and he shivered, hand fumbling for the next piece of pocky. Then he got an idea. A spark in his eye, he grinned, putting the stick in mouth. He wiggled his hips on Levi's lap, trying to make his plan doable. After he got comfortable, he leaned forward to start another round, and just as Levi was about to take the other end, shifted and broke the biscuit. Instead of finding the pocky, Levi's lips met Eren's and he smiled into the kiss, glad he managed to take the man under him off guard.

His breath hitched as he leant forward a fraction to meet Eren halfway, expecting pocky only to find his lips against Eren's again, faint traces of the chocolate frosting still clinging to the soft skin as he lapped at them just a little with a quick flick of his tongue, trying to get a little payback for being taken by surprise by deepening the kiss again, his grip increasing across Eren's waist to prevent him from leaning back as one of his hands raised from the brunet's side to wind into his hair, giving the soft strands a playful, light tug intended more to shock than to hurt to get him to open his mouth.

Eren opened his mouth with a gasp, smile leaving his face as Levi deepened the kiss. He moved his hands from Levi's thighs to his face, cupping his jaw, thumbs brushing along his soft skin. He was all but laying on the man, but he could care less. Levi's lips tasted sweet, and he was warm under the brunet. Nipping at the man's bottom lip, Eren let Levi pull him closer before pulling away to kiss and suck at the older man's neck, licking the reddened areas before moving onto the next spot.

Levi shuddered as he felt Eren's fingers against his skin, the pads of his thumbs stroking gently against his face. He pressed back against Eren a little, his grip in the brunet's hair increasing as he felt lips at his neck. For a split second he tilted his head to the side to give Eren greater access to his neck, to give in to the fire rushing through his blood at the contact. But it wasn't that long before he'd reigned himself in. He'd be a pretty pathetic Dom if this was all it took to unwind him.

 

Instead he straightened up, one hand sliding to Eren's shoulder to push him back as he tugged a little bit more harshly at his hair to get him to back off. "No, Puppy. Not just yet." his voice was the same low, rough tone it had been over the phone the previous night as he gave the order. "You made me wait, I make you wait. We should eat first, or I'm going to be so busy devouring you that you won't have time to think about it."

Eren whined but stopped anyways. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked down at the man underneath him and sighed softly. "If you insist..." The brunet wasn't happy to quit, but Levi had a point. Eren chuckled to himself, eyes brightening at the thought of Levi eating his food, and he quickly slid off the other man to go to the kitchen. On his way he grabbed his glass of wine and took a small sip.

Checking the timer on his phone, he nodded, raising his voice a tad to make sure Levi could hear him. "Dinner should be done in about...thirty minutes. Want to watch TV until then?" As he walked back into the living room, he raised his glass, joking. "And I don't know about you, but I could use a little more wine."

Levi smiled to himself as he heard Eren's shout from the kitchen. Thirty minutes wasn't that much time to while away, especially not with Eren at his side. But he wasn't going to risk more wine given that his plans for the night required relative sobriety. "No, I'll be fine." he replied, picking himself up another stick of pocky and then patting his lap to show that if Eren wanted to reclaim his spot there, it was available. "Now get your tight ass on my couch and guess who the killer is with me."

Eren raised an eyebrow and sat next to Levi's lap, back against the couch armrest, butt nestled in the tiny space between it at the other man's thigh. "Suit yourself. More for me, I guess." He leaned over to set his glass down, careful not to spill anything and swung his legs up onto the couch, draped over Levi's own. Reaching down, he grabbed Levi's left hand with his right and intertwined their fingers. The TV was already on, portraying faces Eren was very familiar with. "CSI? I love CSI.."

~

By the time they had finished eating, having moved from couch back to the kitchen, Levi was more than ready to see if Eren could take as much as he seemed okay with. The food had been excellently made and the initial assessment of Eren as the cute little housewife type didn't seem far wrong judging by his cooking skills. It just remained to be seen whether he took to what Levi had in mind for him as well as he had everything else. "Last chance to go back to cuddling on the couch." he offered passively, wanting to give Eren fair chance to back out. "There's no pressure to do anything unless you definitely want to."

Standing from his chair, Eren nodded. He walked up to Levi without hesitation and grabbed his hands, giving him another peck on the side of his mouth. "The safe word it red, right?"

"Red, yes." Levi smiled, turning his attention to clearing away everything that would need washing up later. "Or Amber if you're nervous and just want to pause and talk, but don't necessarily want to stop. I might want to worry you a little but I don't mean to honestly scare you." His need to clean as soon as he was done with something satisfied, Levi slipped his hand into Eren's and lead him out of the kitchen and down the hallway in the direction of the stairs and eventually his room. "As I said, you owe me certain things after making me wait around today." Although he hadn't really had to 'wait', as such. But he needed a reason for the playful punishment about to be given and it was as good as any.

Laughing nervously, Eren shrugged. "Fair is fair." As Levi led him up the stairs, Eren bit the inside of his cheek. The fact that it was his first time was enough to make him a little on edge- all he knew came from reading and watching videos- and from what experience he had with the other man told him it was far from Levi's first rodeo. He knew that the man wouldn't ignore his limits though, so he said nothing.

He had enough experience to know that Eren was still nervous. But why wouldn't he be? Yes, there was what they'd done last night, but that didn't mean that Eren was anywhere settled with the idea of sex and he was about to lose his virginity. Levi could empathize. That didn't mean he was going to be any less strict.

He paused at the door to his room, barring Eren's path inside with his arm across the entrance as he slid his hand under Eren's chin, guiding the younger male's eyes to his own. His expression was everything it normally was when he put himself into a more dominant headspace - purposefully devoid of emotion other than calm despite his grey eyes showing a little of the lust already seeping through his system. "Once you go through that door, Eren, you do what I tell you. Intentional mistakes will incur punishments, but you will find me quite fair as long as you don't push your luck."

Releasing Eren's jaw, he gave him a quick, chaste kiss before lifting his arm, removing the obstacle blocking Eren from entering the room.

As Eren walked past the threshold into Levi's bedroom, he nodded. He didn't trust his own voice not to break, but he'd set his eyes in determination. Levi's kiss had settled his nerves only a little bit, and he did his best to relax, knowing that once they started, he'd loosen up.

The fact that Eren had decided to take him up on this offer meant that he wasn't going to hold back in the slightest. Eren had walked into this with his eyes wide open and his usual rules were in place. The brunet seemed a little more settled, but slight nervousness was more or less to be expected.

"Strip." The order wasn't too harsh, but it was clear from his tone that he was no longer going to allow Eren much leeway. "And don't forget to fold your clothes; you can put them on top of the dresser." Levi turned to close the door while Eren complied, walking over to his nightstand to pull out a pair of thin black leather gloves.

Eren started with his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Folding it neatly, he undid his belt and slid it off. Then he took off his shoes and socks, placing them next to the dresser. Next came is pants, and those were folded too, until he was left only in his underwear. After walking calmly over to Levi, who was now wearing gloves, he noticed, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his jaw. "I'd love it if you helped me with these..."

Levi's expression didn't change as he watched Eren come over, having noticeably not fully obeyed his order given that he was still in his underwear. If it weren't for Eren being completely new to the process it was the kind of thing that would only have gotten him in more trouble.

"Stay there, Puppy."

Shaking his head, he took a step back and turned away. Pulling the navy jacket off his shoulders and carefully hanging it up, he returned to where he had left Eren. "I believe I told you to strip, and that means everything. But I can allow you the free pass this time."

Standing there in his boxers, Eren pouted, pulling the band of underwear down over his hips. It was slow; he was self-conscious without Levi doing it for him. He chewed on his lips, tugging on them gently, blushing. "I-I'll do it..."

Eren's slow pace didn't bother him much, he was perfectly happy to wait if it would help ease Eren's nerves. "Good." His eyes slowly roamed up and down Eren's body, taking in what he had to work with. Selfies could only show so much, after all, and Eren had said that he trusted him. So why not?

Turning his attention back to one of the boxes under his bed, he straightened up with a black leather collar in his hand, steel rings hanging of it on the front and either side. "This is yours for the night, Pup." Walking around to Eren's back, he carefully put the collar on and clipped it into place, taking Eren's hand and guiding him over to the full view mirror so that Eren could see himself with it on, Levi's hands resting on his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

Eren's eyes widened as he looked at the leather around his neck. It was nice against his tan skin, and cool to the touch. He smiled, face lighting up as he looked at himself (and Levi standing behind him if he was honest) in the mirror, and squeezed the other hand. "I love it."

"Perhaps, if it turns out that you like this, I will let you keep it." Levi replied gently, his fingers stroking over Eren's shoulders in an attempt to calm him a little more before stepping back and returning to the box under the bed. A strip of back fabric was in his hands when he came back to Eren's side, and he quietly secured it around Eren's eyes. "Come on, Eren. On the bed for me." He held Eren's hand to help him given that he knew he wouldn't be able to see. "On your knees, and put your hands up here."

Eren's wrists were guided up towards the metal frame across the head of the bed as Levi left his side again, keeping an eye on the brunet as he walked around the bed. Given that he couldn't see he expected the nerves to return a little. That and seeing him squirm because he didn't know what was coming was always a plus.

Closing his eyes under the blindfold, Eren let Levi lead him to the bed and did as he was told. "Like this?" The comforter was surprisingly soft under his knees, and he lifted up his arms, breathing in the scent of...strawberries? Yes, there was no mistaking. Levi's sheets smelled like strawberries. The brunet chuckled under his breath, relaxing from the sweet scent. It worried him a little that he couldn't see, but it also excited him.

"Yes, like that." Levi replied calmly, raising an eyebrow at the fact that Eren was more or less nuzzling his sheets. It didn't take him wall that long to secure Eren's wrists to the metal bar at the headboard with leather cuffs. He'd need something to pull against to keep him still, after all. This was what Levi had been thinking about all day and now he was finally getting it, finally getting Eren spread out on his bed, waiting for him and willing to try.

Although he could just stick to using his belt, he wasn't going to. Eren had asked for a normal scene, and this was part of it. Instead he went back to his box and then kicking it back under the bed once he had what he wanted - a plain black leather flogger. The braids were soft and didn't have that many knots so it wasn't going to hurt as much as it could. It was also mostly why he'd worn the gloves, to protect his skin from any immediate damage. Also because he didn't give his sub the leisure of skin contact until they were no longer being punished.

"In a moment I'm going to ask you for a colour, Pup. Just a forewarning."

Then he twisted his wrist back and brought the leather down sharply against Eren's raised ass, the connection of leather on skin making a snapping sound and leaving a faint flush of colour. It had only been once, but he figured that once was all Eren would need to know whether he was okay with the rest happening or not.

"Colour? If you're comfortable, use green."

Hissing from the contact of leather on his skin, Eren groaned. It hurt, but not too bad, and the cuffs dug into his wrists as he struggled to rub away the remaining sting. When he realized he wasn't going to be free any time soon as long as they were playing, he bit his lip and gripped the headboard in an effort to get used to the pain. After adjusting, he answered the other man's question. "Green, I think... I'm just not used to it."

"You're not going to be used to it, Eren. It's your first time doing anything like this." Levi replied, his expression still neutral even if he felt slight concern as to whether Eren was really okay or whether he was only saying that to make sure the whole encounter continued. "I know it hurts now but it will feel better eventually. Weird, but better." It wasn't like he was going to go as hard with the strikes as he might in the case of someone used to the whole idea anyway.

A slight smirk curved his lips as he started up again, the strikes from the leather a continuous stream of varying intensities this time. Eren would hopefully learn not to make him wait, although this was entirely for play rather than an outright punishment. Twenty should be enough, even if the intensity of the stinging marks might make him cry. The whole point was that Levi could get him that far and then build him back up, after all.

As Levi continued, Eren yelped. It burned, and the buildup of pain was starting to make his knees weak. Around number five it had warped into something a little more pleasurable and a little less painful, but he still found his eyes tearing up. By the twentieth hit, he was panting, trying in vain to keep in his whimpers. When the man stopped, he let out a shaky breath, thankful for a break. "C-corporal?"

The whimpers were exactly what Levi had wanted to hear, in a way, because it meant Eren trusted him enough to let him see this. That and watching him pant and squirm against the bed was hotter than hell, and it showed in the roughness of his voice when he spoke, he knew it did.

"Yes?"

Eren tried to look behind him despite the awkward position and his inability to see. Just thinking that he was looking in the direction of the other man was enough. His voice hitched, as he breathed in deep, trying to steady his voice. "I really am sorry for making you wait..."

"I know you are, Puppy. And your punishment for it is over." he was proud of Eren for not trying to back out halfway through, and it showed in the softness of his touch as his hands ran carefully over the criss-crossing red lines left in Eren's tan skin. "Now I can reward you for being here."

Shivering at Levi's touch, Eren realized just how tense he was. As the other man, touched him, he relaxed onto the bed, biting his bottom lip at how tender and sensitive his skin was. He sighed to himself, eyes fluttering under the blindfold and managed a weak smile. The brunet had no way for sure of knowing if Levi had seen it, but he liked to believe he had.

Eren's relaxation was noticeable and Levi's smirk widened a little at just how responsive his new playmate was. Walking around the side of the bed, he leant over to unclip the cuffs from each other over the metal bar they were attached to, allowing Eren a little freedom of movement.

"Turn over."

Eren's grin widened when he could move. He thought about feeling around for Levi- he wanted nothing more that to touch the man at the moment- but thought better. He didn't think that Levi would go easy on him if he didn't follow his orders again. Turning around and settling on the bed, his eyebrows scrunched together from the pressure of sitting on the tender skin. He couldn't help but curse. "Fuck, that hurts."

Levi chuckled quietly when he saw Eren tense up. This amount of soreness was the least of his worries given what they were about to do.

"It's supposed to. Maybe next time you'll think twice before you make me wait around, hmm?" As soon as Eren was settled on his back, Levi reattached the cuffs to the metal bar, keeping Eren's hands drawn up above his head. "I don't think you'll be sitting comfortably for a day or two after this."

Rolling his head back to where he'd be staring at the ceiling if he could see, he let Levi tie him back up, mentally preparing himself for the worst. He was sure that the other man wasn't going to do more than what he wanted, but he wasn't so naive that he thought he'd get out of this without a scratch. All he could hope for was that Levi would recognize that this was his first time and be patient enough in the morning when he couldn't move. Eren's legs went up, trying to shield himself from view, and his toes curled in anticipation.

The sight of Eren raising his legs brought a slight frown to his face. Given that Eren couldn't see him it didn't matter that much that his carefully constructed mask had slipped as long as it didn't show in his voice.

"Don't hide from me, Eren." the words were more of a request than a command this time, but nevertheless he turned away, going back to the dresser where Eren's clothes had been folded and left in order to strip off himself, the leather gloves left on top of the rest of the pile.

Ears and necking turning a dark shade of red, Eren cautiously lowered his knees, wanting to please Levi more than hide his embarrassment. He sucked on his bottom lip, turning his head to the right and baring his throat. The brunet could hear Levi walking softly and the sound of fabric shifting and sliding, so he assumed Levi was getting undressed, and his eyes glared daggers at the cloth over his eyes. He was angry that he wasn't able to see the sight. He pulled on his restraints with a huff.

Levi was straddling Eren's hips within moments, the pulling against the restraints now making him wonder how much Eren would thrash when his already marked ass was fucked open.

"Something wrong?" his smirk became slightly more vicious as he ran his hands down Eren's tensed, bound arms and then slowly explored the curves and dips of his chest. All of this was his, now. His to touch and tease until Eren didn't even know his name anymore in his desperation, let alone how to finish a sentence. He knew from experience that the fact Eren couldn't return the touch, couldn't see the one thing he wanted most right now, was going to be what had caused sound of dissatisfaction. It only remained to be seen if he would admit to it.

Eren whined, and his back arched as Levi ran his fingers along his skin. His fingertips were soft and Eren's eyes closed behind the blindfold, relishing in the contact. His mind was spinning, only able to focus on Levi and how close he was. "Oh, god." The other man's nails scratched into his chest, and he whimpered, his breath hitching. He could feel his cock growing harder, and he bucked up, trying to find more delicious friction. "Levi..."

"Quiet, Puppy." his voice was a little strained as he felt Eren buck up against him. "Stay still. You don't want me to punish you twice, do you?" Levi asked, the sound of Eren's voice hitching over his name only worsening the lust slowly coiling tight inside him. When he asked, it was right by Eren's ear, and he followed the question up with a slow bite to Eren's neck, sucking a red mark in his wake that was quickly soothed with a swipe of his tongue.

Eren's moans quieted down with Levi's order, and he stopped moving, gripping the headboard tightly to focus on staying that way. The way Levi nipped and sucked at his neck had his mind reeling. After a particularly harsh kiss on his jugular, he ground deeper into the sheets to avoid bucking into the older man. The brunet panted as he struggled with following Levi's orders, small noises escaping despite how hard he tried.

The longer he spent teasing Eren like this, the more he thought that he'd made the right choice in waiting for him and not complying with his initial instinct of dismissing Eren as soon as he didn't turn up. He was trying so hard not to make a sound, after all. And it was both adorable and definitely deserving of a reward.

As soon as he was done leaving a trail of red claiming marks across Eren's collarbones and neck he straightened up, his lips brushing over Eren's teasingly in a quick, chaste kiss. "Good boy, Eren. Want a reward?"

"Yes, please." His voice was small, barely above a whisper. And by the way Levi ground his hips into the brunets, he'd heard.

"Then open your mouth. I'm going to give you what you asked for." Levi's voice was dangerously playful as the pads of his fingertips over Eren's closed lips. It would be interesting to see if Eren still remembered exactly what that was.

His eyebrows knitted in confusion for a second until it dawned on him, and his eyes opened in awe. "L-levi?"

"I thought you were calling me Corporal?" Levi's voice harshened a little as he leant down and closed his teeth around Eren's nipple, a small, wet pop sounding as he pulled off again after giving the reddened peak a playful suck.

"Shit." Eren yelped and unintentionally pulled at his restraints. God that hurt. Scowling, he bit the inside of his cheek to  keep from snapping at the other man. Better be safe than sorry, and he didn't want that to happen again.

Noticing the cute scowl on Eren's face when he pulled back, Levi shuffled a little further up Eren's body till they were face-to-face again. Not that Eren could see him around the blindfold. "I let you get away with it once, Pup. But not twice." he muttered, that being about as close to an apology as Eren was going to get from him while they were like this.

Leaning down, his mouth captured Eren's in a slow, passionate kiss by way of a more meaningful apology for the sharp sting of the bite, wanting to let Eren know that just because he was lightly punishing him for not using his title didn't mean that he didn't care how much enjoyment Eren was getting from this too, besides just paying attention to his own.

He pushed into the kiss as much as he could while tied down, licking at Levi's lips and moaning. All of the hurt from his 'punishment' and frustration at not being able to see or touch the man melted away. As they kissed, Eren realized just how warm Levi was on top of him, and he groaned when he couldn't pull him closer, truly upset for the first time at the handicap. He wanted to wrap his arms around Levi's neck more than he wanted to breathe.

When Levi pulled away, Eren whined, needy and sad. "Please don't stop..." The only thing he could do was savour the feel of his skin sliding against Levi's, praying that the man would take his blindfold off eventually. Not being able to see left him unaware of what Levi was doing and unable to pick up clues from his facial expressions, and it bothered him quite a bit.

"I don't plan on it. You're going to need your freedom for this." The sad tone behind Eren's quiet whine was all he needed to hear to know that Eren was starting to be more outright frustrated than turned on by not being able to see or touch him, and that wasn't what he wanted.

Kissing Eren's cheek, Levi carefully untied the blindfold and removed it from Eren's face, depositing it on the nightstand. The cuffs gave a quiet clink as he unconnected them so that he could restrain Eren's hands behind his back with them instead, still leaving him unable to touch but remaining in almost constant contact with him himself as Eren opened his eyes, his fingers splayed and gently exploring Eren's skin as he stroked the marks he'd left across his neck and collarbones, eyeing them proudly.

Eren smiled up at Levi, relishing in the fact that he was able to see the man's face. He looked happy with himself, staring down at the brunet with a mischievous grin. Eren was glad that he was no longer tied to the bed, content despite the fact that his mobility was still inhibited. His breath hitched as he drank in the sight of the older man on top of him, his cock twitching at the thought of what was fixing to happen.

His slip up with Levi's name had been an honest mistake; he was just taken by surprise at the man's words. He did remember what he'd asked of Levi the previous night, but had absolutely no idea how to respond. Eren blushed, looking up at the man and whispering. "Corporal? Are you- what're you thinking?"

"What do you think I'm thinking, Eren?" Levi replied, distracting him slightly with gentle kisses across his cheeks and to the corner of his mouth before giving him another slow kiss, his fingers trailing down Eren's chest to trail teasing circles just inside his inner thighs. "It was your idea, after all."

Closing his eyes, cheeks flaming red, Eren bit his lips. He looked off to the side, embarrassed, and whimpered. His voice was soft, questioning. "Let me taste you?"

"Classy." Levi teased dryly. "But since you asked so nicely." He helped Eren shuffle off the side of the bed and situate himself between his legs, aware that it would be problematic for him to do it himself given his bound arms.

Eren swallowed, licking his lips as he stared at the erection in front of his face. Being as completely inexperienced as he was, he was really nervous. He wanted Levi to enjoy himself, but he didn't know exactly how to go about it. He couldn't use his hands, which would probably make the experience a lot more difficult.

After placing a close-mouthed kiss to the underside of Levi's cock, he licked the tip, surprised by the taste of salt and soap residue. Nuzzling the man's member, he collected his thoughts, trying to calm his nerves, and then proceeded to wrap his mouth around it, bobbing his head up and down.

Aware that Eren was new to the whole idea he wasn't going to judge his lack of skill, or push him too hard, despite knowing that Eren had more or less invited him to be as harsh as he wanted to. A low, satisfied hum left him as he felt Eren's tongue, carding his hand through Eren's hair in an effort to encourage him to keep going.

Closing his eyes, the brunet hummed around Levi's cock, going down as far as he could. He was determined to take him all in, forcing himself lower and lower, until he gagged around it, eyes watering. When he'd made it as far as he was going to get, he swallowed and swirled his tongue along the shaft, moaning as he tried to please the man. "Mmm..."

The humming made him tense slightly, but Eren had said he wanted to choke. "Tap me if it's too much, Eren." he muttered, his voice low and half wrecked with lust as he increased his grip on the back of Eren's head to force him lower, pairing the movement with a slow thrusts of his hips upward to press himself deeper into the tight warmth of Eren's throat. "Otherwise, as far as I'm concerned you can do what you teased me with yesterday and fucking choke."

Levi thrusting into Eren's mouth drove him crazy. Looking at him through hooded eyes, he pulled off, nipping at the sensitive flesh around the head, coming off with a wet pop. After placing a couple of open mouthed kisses along its sides, he licked his lips. Eren could feel saliva on his chin and precum on his tongue. He grinned at the other man before sucking on the tip.

Eren's tongue felt heavenly around him but he wasn't going to let him get away with stopping. "Just keep your mouth open and try to relax a little." He stroked Eren's jaw a little before pressing Eren back down, his hand firmly across the back of Eren's neck to guide his head instead of allowing him to move independently. The small, choked noises starting to spill from the teen as he found himself unable to pull back anymore were joined with quiet moans from Levi, not planning on trying to hide how good Eren was making him feel.

His erection was starting to be uncomfortably hard, and he whimpered, sound muffled by Levi's cock. He relaxed his throat, taking it in deeper. Eren choked around it, and the other man's fingers were firm against his neck. He shivered, fidgeting under Levi's gaze, hoping that the man wouldn't notice.

Given how close Levi was paying attention to Eren he couldn't really fail to pick up on the fact that Eren was squirming. He wasn't tapping him though, so he clearly wasn't being pushed to a point where he was uncomfortable. Hearing and seeing Eren's muffled voice and deep sucks were making his hips stutter slightly. If the brat kept it up he was going to find himself slipping a little earlier than planned, that was for sure. "Like that, Eren?" he murmured, breath hitching around Eren's name.

"Mmhm." Eren's voice was low and lust fueled, and he closed his eyes, sucking harder. His hips wiggled as he worked, ass up in the air, and his nails cut into the soft flesh of his palms from frustration.

This was the kind of frustration that Levi had wanted to tease out of him, and the sight of Eren all but rutting against the carpet because he couldn't get any relief any other way wasn't helping his already fraying self control. Allowing himself a quiet, breathy moan at the sight, he used the grip in Eren's hair to coax him backward and free up his mouth again. "Alright. I've teased you enough, I think." he murmured, leaning forward to unclip the cuffs from each other and return Eren's ability to touch him.

When Levi uncuffed him, Eren's first reaction was to touch himself. His mouth opened as he whined at the contact, and his head lulled back. Sitting down with a relieved sigh, he pumped his leaking cock, wrist twisting up and down to pleasure himself. "Oh, god, Corporal."

A breathy sigh left him as he watched Eren, leaning forward and leaving a trail of kisses and nips down one side of Eren's neck as he watched Eren stroke himself. "You remembered, this time. Good." he praised quietly, giving a light tug against Eren's shoulder to guide him back up onto the bed. "Come on." After Eren had clambered up onto the bed he straddled him, reaching over to the nightstand to get some lube. "You've waited long enough, Pup."

Eren's eyes met Levi's as the other man straddled his waist again. The brunet ran possessive hands over his skin, fingers stopping to rest on his hips, and thumbs tracing gentle circles. After a moment of looking at the older man, Eren raised his hands above his head, gripping the headboard tightly and baring his throat.

Nudging Eren's legs a little wider, Levi lifted one of them up over his shoulder with a playful grin. "Touch me if you like, Eren. That was the whole point of letting you go." It was adorable that Eren wanted to keep following his previous restrictions, but he was going to more or less let him off now. He tugged the ring on the collar to bring Eren's mouth closer to his own, using the kiss as a distraction before gently brushing a single slicked finger teasingly across Eren's entrance.

Smiling, Eren let his hands move down to touch his cock. He frowned, upset that Levi was out of reach, and curled his legs to wrap and pull him closer. He gasped at the feeling of Levi's fingers pushing against his entrance, and cried out at the feeling of something inside him. "Oh, god. Oh my god."

"Relax, Eren." the words were murmured against Eren's lips before Levi went back to kissing him, the gasp used as an opportunity to lick his way into Eren's mouth. His grip on the ring of Eren's collar didn't slacken, Levi's tongue curling against the teen's. "If you're this wound up now..." Levi trailed off, laughing quietly.

"Mmmm..." Groaning into the kiss, Eren pulled him down for only a second before letting him go back to what he was doing. It stung, but the small amount of pain wasn't bad. He wanted to mark the older man more than he thought he would, and sucked on his lips to keep from whining, watching him work methodically.

Levi went through the slow, careful process of easing a second and third finger inside him, his fingers curling within the tight, warm sheath of the teen's body to brush up against his prostate. "Tell me what you want, Eren, and I'll give it to you." the command was murmured into Eren's ear as he nipped the shell of it softly.

"More." He replied, starting to pant. Eren's back arched when Levi touched his prostate, and he gasped, legs locking around the other man. "I-I want you..." The brunet blushed, covering his face with his hand. "... in me."

His previous playful smirk melted to a warm smile as he saw Eren attempt to cover his blush, gently pulling his hand down from his face so that he could kiss the redness from his flushed cheeks. "Don't hide from me, Eren." he murmured, nuzzling Eren's neck. He had been strict earlier, that was true, but Eren was just as perfect as he'd envisioned spread out for him like this and that deserved honouring with close care and affection. "But I don't see why not."

Eren shook his head, but he let his hands be moved, instead clawing at the sheets under him. His breath came out in harsh pants, making it hard for him to do more than relish in the older man's touch, and he shivered in anticipation. He trusted Levi to do what he needed and not hurt him unnecessarily, and he closed his eyes again to show it, stating the man's title fondly. "Corporal."

After kissing Eren's forehead there was only a short pause as Levi busied himself with making sure he had a condom on before lining himself up and pressing inside the teen slow inch by slow inch until he had bottomed out. It took everything he had to only give slight, shallow twitches of his hips while he allowed Eren to acclimatize himself to this kind of stretch, a hissed curse passing his lips as his fingers wound tight into the sheets either side of Eren's shoulders. "E-Eren, fuck...”

Eyes widening, Eren hissed at the pain of being filled. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to keep in the curses on his lips, and his grip on the sheets under him tightened until his knuckles where white. He knew Levi was holding back, and he was grateful that the older man let him get used to the feeling. After a couple more thrusts, he was starting to do just that, and bit his lip. "Y-you can move-ah...more."

"I hope you're okay with being sore tomorrow." he replied, voice husky and the only thing that revealed how utterly wrecked he was in the wake of the lust coiling tight inside his gut aside from the fact that his eyes were nothing more than a ring of silver around a tide pool of black pupil in his arousal. Turning his head a little he kissed Eren just below the knee still resting up over his shoulder. After the heated red marks he'd left behind on Eren's ass he knew this was still going to hurt a little, but for all intents and purposes it was a good hurt. And he was going to fuck Eren into oblivion anyway, so what did it matter? "I'll take care of you, Eren."

Then he moved, hips surging forward as he tilted them slightly, the angle ensuring that he would brush up against Eren's prostate continuously providing that the teen didn't squirm too much.

Parting his lips, Eren groaned as Levi starting moving, panting in time with his thrusts. His did his best not to move too much, not wanting to ruin Levi's pace, and he moaned, wanting to get closer. It was awkward, but after wiggling his leg out of Levi's grasp and sliding it off his shoulder; he managed to raise himself just enough to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling himself up to meet Levi in a kiss.

After biting Levi's bottom lip, Eren moved down to his jaw, trailing kisses along the exposed flesh and sucking on the sensitive skin where it met his neck. When Levi's hit his prostate again, he screamed, nails digging into the other man's back as he continued to be fucked. Upset about unintentionally clawing the man's back, he whimpered kissed him sweetly on the mouth, tongue swiping against his lips in apology.

Levi shuddered as he felt Eren's teeth in his skin, the contact doing wonders to push him further over the edge of self control than he already was. The scream was yet more fuel on the fire and he didn't mind at all when he felt Eren's nails rake his back, the sting just the right side of painful.

"I can handle it, Eren. I wouldn't have... put you through something.. I h-hadn't felt myself." It took all his concentration to keep the sentence relatively straightforward. But he supposed the thought of himself in Eren's position wouldn't exactly help the brunet retain his sanity.

Just to reassure him, Levi kept up the deep, slow kisses as he continued to thrust into him, his pace increasing a little in an effort to make Eren scream again.

Eren was lost in the sensation, and he let his head roll back, baring his throat to the older man. Levi's words calmed him, but he could also feel jealousy bubbling under the surface, and he frowned. Eren knew that the other man had experience, but he didn't like the thought of Levi being with anyone other than him. What was worse was the fact that he had no right to feel that way.

The brunet was starting to find his rhythm, no longer letting Levi do all the work. He lifted his hips up and let them fall, bouncing greedily on the man's cock. Moaning and crying out Levi's name, Eren felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Ah-don't. Stop. Please."

It seemed like he didn't even have to tease Eren that much to get him to beg him not to stop, the slight tears soon kissed away before Levi took Eren's bared neck as exactly the invitation that it was, biting down hard as the pace of his hips became almost punishing, pressing Eren's hips against the mattress as he reamed his ass, exactly as promised the night before. "Scream for me, Eren."

Eren cried out as he came, voice dripping with lust, as the older man's words pushed him over the edge. "Levi-ah."

Levi half swallowed Eren's cry with his own mouth as he pulled him closer with one hand clutching the ring in Eren's collar and the other around the back of his neck, the tightness of Eren's muscles squeezing around him and causing his back to arch. He hit his own climax with all the suddenness of a head on collision, stars popping behind his closed eyes as their kiss became more of a heated clash of tongues and teeth and then slowed down to a more languid pace as they shakily came down from their highs together. Grinning tiredly, he pulled back from the kiss to hold Eren's gaze. "Still want to just leave it at kisses after that, brat?"

Eyes heavy, Eren smiled into the older man, nuzzling into Levi's shoulder. He was on the brink of falling asleep, and wanted nothing more than to cuddle with the man until he did. It showed in the tender way he ran his fingertips along Levi's skin, and he murmured, words slurred, into the other man's ear. "Mmm...Next time...want...to...dessert..."

"Want to... Dessert?" The words barely made any sense to Levi's tired mind, and he quickly brushed them off, putting them down to Eren being equally sleepy. "Sleep, you big dork, I'll help you with the soreness in the morning." he muttered, ruffling Eren's hair and pulling the covers up around them, having an extra light switch next to the nightstand to easily turn the main lights off once he got comfy. With Eren's warmth tucked so close to him it wasn't hard to fall asleep.

 


	4. Casual Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is a must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song is Panic! At the Disco's Casual Affair. And fluff makes my life worth living.

Eren was disoriented when he woke up snuggled into Levi's chest, their legs tangled together. The man was warm with his arms around the brunet, and he could hear him snoring softly. Panicking, having never been in a situation like that before, Eren tried to pull back, but Levi's arms only tightened around him. After struggling to break free for a solid five minutes, he gave up, sighing and burying back into his neck. It was still dark in the room, no light shining though the curtains, and Levi's breathing lulled the younger man back to sleep. The last thing Eren remembered before passing out again was how vulnerable the other man looked.

~

Levi woke to find Eren still curled up next to him, which he took as a good sign. He was going to hurt like hell when he woke up, Levi knew, and as far as he was concerned Eren wasn't doing anything too strenuous today even if he wanted to. His shoulder felt a little achy and their collective first destination was definitely the shower. Breakfast could come after.

Normally the idea of eating in bed was instantly blacklisted, but these sheets would have to be washed anyway. Eren looked peaceful right now, but as much as he would like to go back to sleep he was the kind of person who didn't have that luxury. Once he was up, he was up. Sighing as it hit him that all of this had been the product of a technicality, he stroked Eren's cheek lightly. He was hardly a believer in one night stands but this had been a rebound, and he knew it… he just wasn't sure that Eren saw it that way.

~

When Eren woke up for the second time, he found out that Levi wasn't there. It took him a moment to sit up, his muscles sore from their activities the night before, and he cursed as a stab of pain shot through his hips. " _Fuck_." After trying to get up to look for the other man- keyword trying- he huffed and sat back down, calling out to him instead. He felt dirty, having realized that he'd fallen asleep without cleaning up, and he grimaced. "Levi? Are you here? I really want to clean up..."

Levi poked his head in from the bathroom and smiled as he saw that Eren was awake, walking over and putting his hands on his shoulders to get him to lie back down. "Stay there, Eren. Today is all about making you feel better because I know you must be hurting after last night." He had a dampened washcloth with him that was used to carefully clean Eren up, kissing his forehead. "You did well."

"Hmmm," The brunet hummed as Levi washed him and smiling softly. He was still groggy, the pain wearing him out. It was a strange feeling considering he'd slept fairly well. "Thanks..." When Levi kissed his forehead, his eyes closed and he shivered.  Levi looked nice, wearing a soft looking black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. It reminded him that he was still naked. "Can I go get my clothes from downstairs? I brought some from home."

"No, you stay here. No walking for you just yet." Besides that, there were other things he planned on doing with Eren. Giving him aftercare was just as vital as talking to him about the rules he had, after all. "Do you have anywhere to be?" he asked, resting on the end of the bed as he stroked his fingers through Eren's hair. "Because if you don't, I'd very much like it if you let me take care of you for the day."

Eren shook his head, enjoying the feel of the Levi's fingers in his hair. "I have a paper I need to write for psychology, but that was all I was planning for the weekend." His voice grew soft, eyebrows knitting together as he thought about burdening the older man. He didn't know what to think about giving in to the offer. On one hand, he was tired and sore and didn't want to move, let alone try and get home, but on the other he felt guilty about interfering with the other man's life. "But are you sure? I could get a ride home. It wouldn't be that hard..."

"I'm sure, Eren. It's important. I wasn't exactly gentle with you last night." From the small frown on Eren's face it looked like he felt that he was imposing. The expression was adorable, but there was no need for it to be there. "If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't ask. So don't worry." He'd been able to get himself a shower while Eren was asleep and had meant to be back before the brunet woke up alone, but it appeared that hadn't quite worked out. "Do you like French toast?"

At the thought of food, Eren perked up. He realized just how hungry he was when his stomach growled, and he blushed, embarrassed. "I love French toast. It's the best smothered in syrup and berries." His mouth watered at the thought, and he tried his best not to make a face. The sweet dish was his favorite breakfast actually, but Levi didn't need to know that. He chuckled to himself, thinking about all the mornings spent cooking with Mikasa. "My sister always made whipped cream too, for herself."

Eren's growling stomach brought a quiet smile to his face, and he nodded. A small part of him thought maybe it would be a mistake to let this kid walk away - there hadn't been anyone else he'd just been able to be himself around so easily. The small part of him was quickly shouted down by the rest of his rational mind. Eren was a lot younger than him, their lifestyles were probably vastly different and no doubt, as adorable as he was, he had a lot of other prospects. He wouldn't miss him. His encounter with Levi would become another funny college story.

Levi didn't know whether he was okay with that or not, but he had no choice about it either way, so why worry? All he could do was make sure Eren was looked after and hope he remembered him kindly, if at all. "French toast it is, then. But before that, I ran you a bath to ease some of that soreness. You'd better come enjoy it before the water starts cooling off."

" _Yes."_ The brunet let out something close to a moan as he imagined sitting in the hot water. "You're the _best_." He breathed in deeply and tried to stand, grimacing when the ache in his muscles and the pain in his hips hit him again. His knees felt weak and he grabbed onto Levi, attempting to steady himself. "Fuck."

Predicting that Eren was going to need the help, Levi was way ahead of him, his hands wrapping protectively around Eren's back as the brunet reached out for him, catching him before he could fall backward. "Careful, Pup."

He caught the nickname this time and made a mental note not to let himself use it again. He was going to get too attached if he didn't maintain the distance a little more. Using Eren's slightly dipped position as an excuse, he leant down brushed their lips together in a quick, chaste kiss before helping him the short distance into the bathroom. The tub had enough room in it for him to spread out and was already filled with steaming water, the calming scent of lavender and lemongrass flooding the room from a few purple candles dotted here and there across the cream tile surfaces. There was a dock in one corner, his black iPod already in it because he'd been in the room earlier, quietly playing ocean wave sounds, all designed to help Eren relax.

"Come on. This always helps me wind down, and it should work for you too."

Eren's eyes widened when he stepped into the bathroom. The scent was calming, and the sounds of the ocean were calming to say the least. With Levi's help, he made his way into the bath, sinking down into the water with a hiss and a sigh. It burned a bit against his skin, but it was a good kind of burn, and he could feel his muscles relaxing. The tub was larger than he was used to, and the brunet found himself holding his breath and slipping under the water.

He stayed down as long as he could, only coming back up for air. After wiping his dripping hair from his face, he looked over to see Levi watching him, his lips turned up in a smirk. "I'd ask you to join me, but I hurt too much to even try."

"I already showered, Eren. It's all for you, so enjoy it." The bath wasn't that high that it would be a problem for him to reach in over the sides while kneeling up, having been built a little way into the floor, and he did, crossing his legs under him. "And somehow I don't think you'll be doing too much of that nature for a while. Turn around a little for me?" Levi patted the side of the tub closest to him, trying to get Eren into a position that gave him access to his back and shoulders as he scooped a small bottle up from where he'd left it on the floor tucked against the side of the bath.

Doing what Levi had asked, Eren turned around as much as he could, pulling up his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, resting his chin on top. He resisted the urge to go back underwater, settling against the side of the tub. "That's not what I meant..." The brunet pouted, mumbling into his legs, face hidden from the older man's eyes.

After a short bout of quiet laughter Levi leant slightly more forwards and kissed the back of Eren's neck, rolling his shirt sleeves up and then working some of the lavender oil from the small bottle into Eren's shoulders with his fingers, moving in small, slow circles outward from his spine to work out the knots in the muscle. "So did you enjoy last night?"

Eren blushed when he felt Levi's lips on his neck, and the feeling of his hands rubbing circles on his back made him shiver. It felt like magic. The knots rolling under his skin felt great, and he leaned back into the pressure before answering. "I did. I was better than I thought it'd be..." Startled by how true the words rang, the teen groaned, glad that Levi couldn't see his face. He couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"Good. I'm glad you did." Levi replied, the sound of Eren's groan making him smile a little as he kept up the touches, adding a little more or less pressure as was necessary as he worked across Eren's shoulders and up his neck before turning his attention to the rest of his back. "Sometimes I worry I go too hard, and I know it was your first time. So...” he trailed off, blushing slightly and thankful that Eren was facing the other way.

"It was that obvious?" Laughing, Eren moved his hand from its position on his knees to let his fingers skim the water beside him. The brunet closed his eyes, biting on his lip as Levi hands glided across his skin. He thought as much; he really did. His friends had always teased him about having a 'blushing virgin' vibe going on whenever sex was mentioned, and Levi could probably tell immediately. "You know what? I'm not even surprised."

"Well, let’s just say the only people who ask for a kiss in a situation like that are either hopeless romantics or total virgins." Levi replied, shrugging a little. "And you seemed like both, if I'm honest. Not that there is anything wrong with it. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself." Because it was probably realistic to think that the two of them wouldn't find themselves in this scenario again after today.

"Mmmm." Yep, he was definitely both. Romance was his biggest weakness if he was honest with himself. Even at a young age, his mother always joked that Eren was meant to be someone's wife. His love of cooking and taking care of the people he loved had only grown stronger since her death, to the point that Armin no longer fought him on who made their meals. Eren shrugged, letting his legs spread out under the water, and tilted his head to the side. "So what did you want to do today?"

"Me? I'm going to make you French toast and spoil you rotten. If that means getting back in bed and spending what's left of the morning cuddling then that's fine." Once he was finished with Eren's skin he turned his attention to his hair, still damp enough from him ducking under the water, hunting out his usual strawberry scented shampoo and working some in, his fingers gently rubbing Eren's scalp. "But if you feel up to going somewhere later before I take you home, that's fine too. You said something about dessert last night before you fell asleep."

"I did?" As Levi worked the shampoo onto Eren's scalp, the brunet thought back to the night before. He faintly remembered thinking to himself that it'd be nice to make Levi dessert, but he didn't think he'd said it out loud. "Never mind..." Apparently he was tired enough to run his mouth and he prayed that he hadn't aid anything too embarrassing (or at least the older man didn't remember if he'd said anything like that). "And just hanging around the house sounds good to me. Can we watch movies or something? I can make snacks?"

It seemed that Eren just didn't know how to not be a housewife. "We can if you like. If that's something you'll enjoy doing." If Eren was going to have more fun that way then it was fine by him, as long as it meant that the brunet kept relaxing. It was a few more minutes of getting through using conditioner as well and rinsing Eren off before Levi leant back, fingers gently tracing Eren's jaw line. "Do you always spend your time cooking for people?"

Levi's question had Eren laughing like an idiot, enough that he barely acknowledged that the man was done. "Of course not. Mikasa would kill me if I took care of her and my roommate usually eats out with his boyfriend... I do love cooking though." He looked down at his hands. "I-I had a great teacher..." Eren smiled sadly at his hands before looking back at Levi. "The best teacher anyone could ask for."

With a determined nod, his voice brightened, trying to lighten his mood. "So do I get a towel or am I just going to walk around your house naked?"

The sudden cloudiness that seemed to cross Eren's expression made him frown slightly, as it was the opposite of what he'd wanted. Just another reminder that he didn't know Eren well enough to stay away from the things that made him sad. Another reminder that he didn't know Eren _at all_ , really, with how little time they had spent with each other so far.

Eren's abrupt return to cheeriness soon made him push the thought away, though. A playful smirk crossed his face as he slowly looked Eren up and down. "I certainly wouldn't complain at getting to see that." He murmured the words invitingly against Eren's lips before giving him a quick peck and pulling back. "But I suppose I'd better go grab your clothes."

"Thanks, Levi." He stood up as Levi stepped away from him, water rushing around his sides. He noticed a towel next to the tub, and grabbed it, assuming it was for him. It was surprisingly soft- nothing like the ones he and Armin kept i their dorm- and he gently dried himself off, making sure he got every bit of moisture he could.  Eren rustled it in his hair, squeezing the excess water out of it and then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into Levi's bedroom and sat on the bed. "He could hear the other man walking back up the stairs, and smiled when he saw him with his bag. “I'm glad I packed something comfortable..."

Levi merely smiled in response, turning the sounds coming from the iPod off and going around blowing the candles out before leaving Eren to it. When he came back into the room he left the bag tucked over his shoulder at the end of the bed, trying not to focus too much on Eren in just a towel. "Better get comfy, brat. I still owe you French toast." he replied fondly, turning and heading back out of the door so he could get back to his kitchen.

Eren's grinned widened with the mention of French toast, and he bounced a little on the bed, ignoring the ache of his hips. After his excitement died down a bit, and Levi had left the room, he slipped of the bed and grabbed his bag, unzipping it and pulling out his clothes. He'd packed his favorite pair of pajama pants and a loose band shirt along with his jeans and a pair of boxers, and he hummed to himself as he pulled on his underwear and the flannel bottoms. Tugging on the shirt next, he then pulled out his laptop and charger and searched around the bed for the nearest outlet.

 

Luckily for him, the side he'd slept on the night before had one behind its nightstand, and he plugged everything in with sparkle in his eyes. Eren climbed into the bed when he was set and turn on the computer; he could faintly hear Levi working downstairs. "Might as well start on that paper..."

Levi eventually came back up with a tray that ended up being set on top of his dresser, two plates of French toast drizzled with maple syrup and topped with raspberries and blueberries and two glasses of orange juice contained on it, along with a small dish that he held up in Eren's direction, a teaspoon balanced between his fingers. "Want it with whipped cream on it?" he asked, helping himself to some for his own plate's worth of breakfast. "You said your sister used to make it like that so I figured you might."

"Yes, please. On the side?" Eren's eyes widened as Levi spooned the fluffy substance onto his plate and handed it to him. It looked delicious and his mouth started watering as he took his first bite. He moaned when the syrup hit his tongue, savoring the sweetness and then took a bite of bread. There was the perfect amount of cinnamon, and he could taste a little nutmeg mixed in there as well. "This is really good..." After he'd swallowed his bit, he stabbed a raspberry with his fork and swiped it through the cream, getting a generous heap. He bit his bottom lip before tasting it, memories flooding back into his head. It was creamy and just sweet enough to balance out the sourness from the berry.

Levi ate leant against his dresser, one thin eyebrow curving up a little at Eren's moan. He didn't think his cooking was quite _that_ good. But he wasn't going to complain at hearing Eren moan again, even if it was over food. "Thanks. Maybe I should cook for people more often."

That was an utter joke. He barely allowed people in his house, let alone cooked for them, and was not bitter about the lack of guests in the slightest.

Sensing the sarcasm, the brunet rolled his eyes. "Don't judge me. I haven't had this in years. And it's my fa-." Stopping himself midword, he shook his head, focusing instead on finishing his food. It didn't take that long to since he was so hungry, and after eating everything on his plate, he all but chugged his glass of orange juice. While drinking the juice, he had notice a TV opposite the bed. Eren noticed that Levi still had some of his French toast left, and raised an eyebrow at the other man. "When you're done you should come here. I wanna _snuggle_." He drew out the word as a joke, patting his eyelashes like an idiot.

Levi cocked his head to the side in interest as Eren cut himself off, wondering what he would have said were he going to finish the sentence. Levi ate a low slower, smirking as he watched Eren tuck into his food.

"You want to snuggle." the older man deadpanned. "Jesus Christ, brat, did someone dip you in frosting as a kid?" Nonetheless, it was obvious from the slight blush dusting his pale cheeks that he was thoroughly onboard with the idea, quickly tidying their respective plates and glasses away and huddling back under the covers with Eren, tucking himself into his side and nuzzling the brunet's neck.

" _Much better_." Eren made sure to make his tone light and sing-songy, as much as he could anyway, and pulled Levi as close as physical possible, wrapping his arms and legs around the other man. His hands wandered down to Levi's waist, thumbs rubbed circles on the man's hipbones and up under his shirt to brush along his spine. His hands stopped where they were, voice lowering as he whispered in Levi's ear. "What are we going to watch?"

Levi shivered at the feeling of Eren's hands dipping beneath the confines of his shirt, hand fisting in the fabric over the teen's chest as he shut his eyes and tried to forcefully keep his breathing even despite the fact it had already hitched, traitorous as it was. "Eren if you keep doing that the only thing you're going to watch is me get sexually frustrated." he replied, not in the least bit sorry for how breathless he sounded.

Pouting, Eren slipped his hands to the front, gliding them over Levi's stomach, still under the fabric of his shirt. "I'll stop, but I think it'd be nicer if I could feel your skin..." He smiled, pulling at the hem, and kissed the man's forehead. "Please, Levi."

Levi hissed out the breath he'd been holding as his abdominals twitched at the contact with Eren's hand. This little shit was going to be the end of him, he was sure. Especially when he sounded like that. Well, he had said he'd go along with what Eren wanted today...

"Fine." He told himself he definitely wasn't biting his lip as he undid the buttons down the front of his shirt and pulled it off, quickly folding it and leaving it on his nightstand before returning to his initial position in Eren's hold, pale skin bared for the younger male to do what he liked with. "That better?"

More than happy to get his way, Eren nodded and guided Levi into a soft kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. "Yes." He pulled away after a moment and buried himself deeper into the covers, switching positions so that he could nuzzle Levi without their height difference getting in the way. "You choose the movie first?"

Letting out a quiet, appreciative sigh as he felt Eren kiss him, he tightened his grip on the brunet. "If I didn't know you were still sore I'd be tempted to collar you again." Not that a few teasing touches were enough to wind him up that badly, but it would be fun to see how Eren reacted to the idea. "But okay. Hope you don't mind horror films." Levi hadn't ever really been one for romcoms or comedies, and he was very much in a Constantine mood right now.

"Well at least if I get scared I have someone to hide behind..." Eren's tone was teasing, but he was actually pretty serious. Horror was his second favorite genre, but he was startled easily, usually accompanied by a scream and him knocking over the nearest container of liquid. It was bad enough that his friends had made a rule about not watching jump scares as a group.

If Eren got scared, he'd probably laugh, at least a little. He'd been a fan of the horror genre for a long time and jump scares didn't really get him anymore. The thought of Eren clinging to him was a lot more interesting.

"Well, you can pick the next one. Just don't make me sit through some sappy love story and I won't have to distract myself." he teased, tilting up Eren's jaw and tracing his tongue deliberately slowly over the seam of the brunet's closed lips before giving him a quick kiss, eyes sliding shut for a few moments.

Closing his eyes for the brief time Levi's lips touched his, Eren chuckled at Levi's 'threat'. "Hmmm." The brunet entwined their hands together, leaning against Levi as the man turned on Netflix.


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up from his nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song from me: What Have You Done by Within Temptation ft. Keith Caputo  
> Chapter song from Myst (cause I made her choose one...): Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee

Two and a half films later, Eren was so deeply cuddled within the boundaries of Levi's bed that it almost seemed like a crime to want to move. He hadn't heard anything from him for a while, though.

"Eren?" The question went unanswered, and Levi wiggled a little so that he could look down at Eren's face, tilting it up slightly. "Eren? You sleeping, Puppy?" A quiet murmur was all the response that he got, and he smiled, kissing Eren's forehead and nuzzling him a little before carefully unwinding from him, leaving him wrapped up in the sheets and warm. Bereft of his cuddle-buddy, Eren curled over on his side, rubbing his cheek against the pillow with a sleepy little frown as though the left over body heat where Levi had been would help ease him again, and then fell still.

Levi went hunting and pulled out Eren's phone, having gotten the code from him earlier in case he fell asleep and Armin called. As it turned out, the opposite was happening, and half an hour later he met the blond at his front door. Eren and his bag were carefully deposited in the back seat wrapped in a blanket, and Levi ruffled his hair one last time, ignoring the clenching in his heart. They never would have worked out, even if he'd tried. Maybe if he repeated it to himself, he'd believe it. The fact that he'd deleted his number from Eren's phone would hopefully help the adorable little shit to move on. The fact that Levi hadn't yet deleted Eren's number from his own probably spoke volumes (that he was firmly ignoring) about how much he didn't want him to. "Take him home and make sure he goes to bed." he instructed the blond. "And tell him not to come back here. It was one night, that's all."

Frowning, Armin nodded before bidding Levi goodnight, knowing Eren wasn't necessarily likely to actually _listen_ to that at all but honouring the request to tell him in the morning anyway.

When Levi returned to the bed, it was still warm, lavender clinging to his sheets in Eren's wake. He ignored it as best he could but didn't get much sleep that night, too used to Eren being in his bed already.

~

Eren frowned in his sleep, brushing his arm outwards to try and figure out why he was cold. He found that he was alone in the bed, but he wasn't too worried. Levi had probably gone to the bathroom or something. Maybe he was getting something to drink.  Eyes still closed, he drowsily called out for the man, snuggling deeper into the blanket around his body. "Levi?" When he heard the door open, he smiled. "I guess I fell asleep..."

He was blissfully unaware of what had happened until he heard the sad whisper from his friend. "I'm so sorry, Eren."

~

Levi woke up to find his bed empty and another half an hour on the clock before his alarm was due. Sighing, he rolled over, buried his face back into the pillow, and felt something ache deep in his chest when he smelled lavender again.

But he wasn't going to look at his phone. He _wasn't_.

Eren was gone and he wasn't coming back. Eren had been a rebound and a stupid mistake, just the product of a lost text message. To think anything else was foolish, especially when he had work to do. Regardless, he made himself fruit and cereal that morning and gave French toast a wide birth, shutting himself up in his office with his phone left upstairs so that if anyone tried to call him, he wouldn't be there to pick up. From this distance he could barely hear the front door either, the room a perfect escape from the world.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t a perfect escape from his thoughts.

~

Armin had taken the time to tell Eren Levi's message and then pick him back up when the brunet fell to pieces. There was a lot of hugs and holding, and when Jean stopped by to pick them up for their date, Armin had shaken his head no with a promise to make it up later. There was a debate on whether to call Mikasa, but Eren had been adamant to keep her out of it until he was done crying. He knew in his head that despite Levi being sweet, it was most likely not going to go anywhere but he was still hurt that the man hadn't even said goodbye.

He found out later, while Armin was in the kitchen making something for them to eat that Levi had deleted his phone number and their conversation as well. "Asshole." He grumbled under his breath, his eyes puffed and red from crying. The brunet had calmed down around six, and was mad he couldn't call to yell at the older man. He'd also found out that Levi had forgotten to take back his blanket and was trying to decide whether to even _try_ and give it back. "I guess I know where he lives if anything."

Sighing, he called to his friend. "Armin, can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't want to be by myself again..."

~

Levi had been more or less steadfastly avoiding the kitchen all day, the room seeming far too quiet when his mind’s eye could still see Eren bustling about in it from the day before. Instead he kept to his study. Ordered takeout. Worked on reports and spreadsheets until his eyes were too tired to look at the monitor any more but his mind was still restless.

So then he went upstairs. Checked his phone. No calls, no messages. Eren hadn't tried to remember his number, it seemed. Which was for the best. Not that he had expected him to, really.

This time his bath was with strawberry scented candles dotted around, heavy rain and distant thunderstorm sounds playing over his dock as he closed his eyes and sank back into the water. It didn't work, and within minutes he was huddling in on himself amid the humid liquid. His whole damn house was full of Eren's ghost and it's what ifs. The more he thought about it the more he convinced himself it had been a mistake. He'd taken the kid's virginity for a rebound, for Christ’s sake. Then sent him home without so much as a goodbye while he was asleep like a goddamn coward trying to avoid the consequences before they started to hit home. He wasn't even worth Eren's attention for that alone.

Yet again, his bed smelled like lavender and sleep didn't come easily, his mind uneasy and full of green eyes and soft chocolate brown hair. He was going to have to go out somewhere tomorrow, give himself something else to do.

~

Eren fell asleep curled next to Armin. The blond boy did everything he could to make his best friend forget about the incident, and it worked for the most part. The brunet hadn't cried again after that first time, and he'd fallen asleep almost immediately, wrapped up tightly in a blanket Mikasa had bought his last Christmas. After staring at Levi's blanket for the longest time, Eren had thrown it in the back of his closet, saying something about throwing it out later.

Armin could hear Eren breathing softly next to him, but he didn't dare move even though he wasn't tired. He would never forgive himself if Eren woke up when he wasn't there. And he was actually really angry that Levi had. Not that he was going to confront him. He'd leave that to Mikasa if she ever found out.

"M'you're warm..." He knew Eren talked in his sleep, but he hadn't heard it in years. Not since they'd last slept in the same bed. Sighing, he frowned when the brunet's grip tightened on his shirt. "Levi...so warm..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Myst... and before you all ask, we should be updating soon hopefully. I upload the second we get done and we've started the chapter already.


	6. F-C-K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin can be sneaky when he wants to be, and Eren's emotions are all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: F-C-K by Goldhouse
> 
> First of all, thanks to everyone who has read/kudos'd/subscribed/commented this work. It still blows us away that anyone is giving this fic attention. I wanna say that for people who like to know what's coming up and how fast we're working, it's good to comment and read other people's comments, because we drop hints a lot. If you have any questions for one of the boys specifically, Myst is Levi and I'm (Mastia) is Eren.

It got halfway through the morning the next day when Levi pushed back from his chair. It was a Sunday and he needed coffee and a pastry. And to explain himself to Eren, or at least give himself the opportunity. Maybe then he could stop feeling so guilty about the little shit. Once Eren knew everything, he could move on.

So he hunted out the number on his phone and resent him the address of the cafe, knowing that it would have been deleted last time when he cleared the messages from him off. _'I owe you an explanation. If you're not too busy and you would like to hear it, I'll be at the cafe till it closes. If not, then it was nice meeting you, Puppy. ~Levi.'_

Maybe using the nickname was a just shy of tantamount to blackmail, he didn't know. But if it meant Eren showed up and he was able to get the whole thing over with he didn't care. After that it was only a short trip to the cafe before he was set up with a hot drink and a slice of cake in one corner where he had a view of the door. It remained to be seen whether Eren would turn up or not. Really, he wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

~

It was around noon when Eren's phone ding'd. He was in the bathroom taking a shower, so like usual, Armin grabbed it to check if it was anything important. He'd started doing it after Eren's mom died, when the brunet had refused to check them, and it'd become a habit. He unlocked the phone, and read over the message carefully thinking Eren would choose not to go. He had a streak of holding grudges when people hurt him. And Levi had made him _cry_.

He heard the water stop, and he glanced up, setting the device back where it had been before he made up his mind and followed his friend back to his room. Eren raised a brow, but didn't mind. Armin’s voice was firm when he spoke. "Wear something nice. I'm taking you out for lunch."

~

Not optimistic one way or the other, Levi spent his time waiting carrying on what he would have been doing at home - crosschecking some reports that had been turned over to him before they were sent on further up the chain of command past him. Proofreading wasn’t exactly fun but it was something to do.

After the initial coffee he had swopped to black tea, as he usually did, glancing at the doors every so often before becoming immersed in his work again to the point where he barely noticed his surroundings at all unless someone came too close to him, pausing only to sip his tea every so often.

~

Eren dressed quickly, confused at what came over the blond. It wasn't like Armin to spontaneously decide to go somewhere, especially when they both had homework to do. He didn't mind though; it was a great distraction. While he was looking for something to wear, Armin went back out to the living room and quickly typed a response, careful to not let Eren see. _'I'll be there in thirty.'_

After jumping in the car, Armin insisting he drive, they made it to the cafe. It didn't take too long, traffic was surprisingly light, and the brunet shook his head when he saw that they weren't at the usual place. "We aren't eating at Maria's? Did you hear about this place from Jean or something?"

"Hmmm." Armin just hummed, not wanting to flat out lie to Eren, but not wanting to tip him off either, "Someone mentioned it. I’m not too sure about the food…"

"Okay." The brunet rolled his eyes, opening the door to the car and sliding out. "Well, if the food sucks we can always grab something on the way home." Eren didn't really feel up to cooking, and he wasn't sure when he would be.

~

Levi missed the reply he'd been sent, his phone beeping at the response barely on the periphery of his concentration as he worked. Partially it was because it was one way to get rid of his nerves, really. Mind numbing reports and black tea were his norm, his baseline when things were tugging at his mind that shouldn't be.

He set his empty teacup down with a clatter and sighed when he realized he was out, glaring down at the offending china as if it had done him great personal insult before shrugging and turning back to tapping away on his tablet. There would be someone whipping past to fill it up again soon enough.

~

Eren went in ahead of Armin, telling the blond that he would get them a table. It was fairly busy, servers bringing out plates of food and drinks to the customers and seating new ones. He stood at the front, waiting for his turn, tapping his foot along with the soft music playing from the speakers.

When the waitress stopped by he told her party for two and then asked for a booth. She smiled and nodded, leading him to an open table and asking him what he'd like to drink. He thought he saw Levi in the corner, but shook his head and sighed. It was probably just his imagination. "I'll have a Dr. Pepper, please," When he saw Armin, he waved the blond over, "And a root beer."

~

He was just finished getting a refill when he looked up to see Eren and his blond friend enter the cafe. He shrugged to himself when they didn’t come over, figuring they hadn't seen him. They would soon enough. Either that or Eren had turned up here by coincidence or just to see if he had, with no intention of talking.

That was... well, not fine. But understandable.

An email with a suspiciously familiar sender caught his eye, and he frowned, skim reading it. Erwin didn't usually send him any correspondence that wasn't entirely work based, now. The key word being "usually".

~

When Armin saw Eren sitting alone he frowned and sat across from him, nodding as the waitress walked past him. He’d expected Eren to find Levi and confront him in some manner. "I got you your usual." Eren smiled, the faintest bit of uncertainty lacing his tone. "If you didn't want that, I can ask for something else?"

"What?" Armin shook his head and grinned, still trying to scan the crowd for Levi. "Oh? No that was what I want." He could be sneaky when he wanted to be, but now he was more concerned with getting the two other males together.

"Are you sure? You look upset? Did you forget your wallet or something? I can pay your share."

"Uh..." Out of the corner of his eyes, he finally saw him, typing away at his computer. His eyes quickly shot back to Eren, voice going quiet and lacing with pity. Well, this was one way to spring it on his friend. Eren hadn’t even glanced at his phone all morning. "I think you should check your messages..."

"What? Okay...but I don't see how that has-" Eren's eyes went wide as he stared at the screen. "Armin. What is-?" The blond cut him off, eyes looking down at his lap. He felt guilty for manipulating the brunet, but it was necessary. "You need to see him. And before you get mad, you know I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think you needed it." The brunet's hands balled into fist as he fought the urge to scream, his voice rising and shaky. "That was not your call, Armin."

"Just...just go talk to him for a little bit. Settle things." He looked back up, voice going firm. "He's waiting for you right over there."

~

Levi glanced up when he heard Eren's voice get louder, a look of slight amusement crossing his face before he glanced back at his tablet. He didn't want to have this conversation with Armin around, not really. He appreciated the blond bringing Eren here, he supposed. But if Eren wasn't here of his own accord then didn't that mean he didn't really want to know?

It all depended on whether Eren actually came over to him. He didn't so much mind the lack of getting his blanket back. He had plenty of others. Really he just hoped that Eren didn't read too seriously into how accommodating he'd been while he was giving him all the aftercare. He would have felt guilty if he hadn't done that, and really he did it for everyone he put a collar on. Although admittedly that was next to no one. Eren was certainly the first person who he'd wanted to keep a collar on, that was for sure.

And it had scared him, far too much. Becoming so attached to someone so quickly just wasn't something Levi was used to, and it wasn't something he intended to have to get used to either. Not right now.

~

Eren frowned, unclenching his fists and closing his eyes in defeat. He turned quickly, catching a glimpse of where Levi was sitting in the corner. Chewing on his lips, he sighed as he grumbled under his breath before walking over. "Fine."

~

When he slid in across from the older man, he looked up from his work and their gazes met, Eren's hard despite how much he hurt, and Levi's indifferent. There was a moment of silence, them just sizing each other up, before Eren shook his head and spoke up. "Armin took the chance to surprise me so I don't have your blanket..." His voice softened, eyes looking down sadly at his hands in his lap. He wasn’t used to being anything but angry when he was hurt, and it confused him. Especially when he barely knew the other person. Eren didn’t know how Levi thought, and it upset him more than he thought it would. "I can mail it to you though? If you'd prefer that to me dropping it off?"

Levi glanced up thoughtfully at Eren, his expression somewhat blank by normal standards, he was aware, but not unkind. Pushing his tablet to one side, he made a mental note to go and get Eren a drink at some point, when they weren't talking.  Maybe a peace offering if not an outright apology.

"I don't need it back, Eren." he replied quietly, glancing down at his steaming cup of tea, his reflection in the dark liquid looking less tired than he felt internally. "I have plenty. Keep it if you want to, or throw it. Whatever pleases you."

"Hmmm...okay then." Eren couldn't meet the Levi's eyes, instead staring off to the side at his shoulder. He didn't fully trust himself to not make a scene in front of the other man, and he already felt pathetic enough. He didn't need to make it worse. "Um, you said you wanted to explain?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I did." He took a long moment to help himself to a drink of his tea before settling it back down with a quiet clatter. "I'm sorry if you read into things more than I intended you to." he began. "I'm just... on the rebound. And not the best choice of person for a relationship, as you probably now see. I'm sure you have other people interested in you anyway, so you won't miss me."

Surprised by Levi's straight forward remark, Eren couldn't help but laugh. The other patrons didn't pay it any mind though, except maybe for Armin, and he shook his head, trying to regain his composure. He could feel the anxiety of not knowing how Levi would react melting away, and he raised an eyebrow. Eren was upset, sure, but he wasn't a child. He could discuss things like any other adult.

"I understand that you don't want to date me, but I wish you would’ve at least let me say goodbye or thanks or something..." Frowning, he continued. "Waking up like that was _awful_. Oh, and really fucking embarrassing."

Levi raised an eyebrow slightly at his laughter, waiting to hear him get his response out in full because he got the feeling that that wasn't the end of it. "I'm not sure I'm...” he paused, frowning as he tried to think of some way to put everything into words that wasn’t going to make it sound like an insult. “It's not that I don't want it. Or... want to at least _try_. None of it is reflection on you."

 He was really trying to avoid the 'it's not you it's me' cliché but that was honestly how he had felt while thinking it over. Could he justify doing this when it had started off completely on the wrong footing? "I just thought it would be easier on both of us to not have to do the 'that was nice but now it’s over' conversation in the morning and make everything awkward after we had a decent night with each other."

"Well, you were wrong." Eren's voice turned cold for only a second, before going back to normal, albeit a tad sassier than usual. "At least for me. I am a _hopeless_ romantic after all." He bit back the need to explain his issue with being left alone. Levi didn't need to know, especially if they weren't going to see each other again, and it was a touchy subject for him.  He closed his eyes for a moment, "But what's done is done, I guess."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Eren. I didn't expect it to." The cold tone Eren's voice took on made his frown deepen slightly. He had thought Eren was like most other teenagers and had no problem with having one night and calling it all off, but perhaps he could have gone about it a lot better. It wasn't like he'd have done the same thing twice if he could have known the hurt it would cause, visible on the teen's face as far as he was concerned. "But you're right, it's done. I can't change it now. I can only offer you my apology." And he knew he'd promised an explanation, but he was thinking how best to word it. "I suppose you only came here to hear why, though."

He could be an ass and make a big deal of it, but by this point, Eren was just tired and didn't want to discuss the past anymore. Levi knew that he'd hurt him, to at least some extent, so he sucked it up and smiled, joking playfully. "Apology accepted if you by me a milkshake. And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not gonna force you or anything." He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious, but he wasn't going to push something the older man was clearly not comfortable with.

"I can do that." Levi replied, his expression going from decidedly unhappy to a small smirk. "Unless you'd rather have a smoothie. Give you something to suck while you wait." He couldn't help that, chuckling a little as he shook his head at himself. Even in these kinds of situations his humour never failed to be slightly inappropriate. "Not that my sob story is a particularly long one. What flavour did you want?"

"Oh my, god Levi." Eren groaned at the joke. "There are _children_ here." He rolled his eyes and chuckled, grinning to himself as he thought. "Orange, please. Mmm and is there any way you might be able to take me home after? I'd feel better if Armin didn't have to be here..."

"Orange it is." Levi replied, shuffling himself out from under the table to go order. "And yes, I can take you home. If you'll let me. I assume you don't want your friend waiting around." he leant on the back of the chair as he glanced over at Armin. He did appreciate the blond bringing him over, having realized that it obviously wasn’t Eren who had replied to the text as he originally thought, having expected it to be just him who turned up.

By the time he came back he'd already let Armin know that he'd be giving Eren a ride back when he wanted it, telling him he could go home. The orange milkshake followed not soon after alone with a tuna panini for Levi, who was starting to get a little peckish. "So, do you want the long version or the short version? Short version being I'm an asshole and a social recluse." He joked, seating himself back down.

Shrugging, the brunet took a long sip of his shake before answering, "The long version, I guess." He watched as Levi started on his sandwich, playing with the straw in his mouth by chewing and spinning it around with his tongue. Armin always teased him about needing to mess with things in his mouth, but it was never enough to get him to stop. He barely even noticed he did it by now.

"I just got out of a relationship with a coworker. It was an amicable split. But that kind of thing is hard to get over when it's been going on for a long time." Levi replied, suddenly interested in his panini. "So, like I said... this was a rebound. I was actually sending the selfie that started the whole damn thing to the guy to annoy him. We were always good friends before we gave a relationship a go so we went back to that... and I'm still not over it, I guess. That doesn't make it okay to upset you, it's just what it is."

Eren frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that, Levi. And you don't need to worry; I get it. You just wanted to have some fun, no strings attached. The only thing that really made me mad was the leaving without a word thing. And you already apologized so I can't really say anything..." He had a feeling something like that had happened. It was pretty obvious it had been a wrong number, actually. Levi didn't really seem like the type of person to try and start random things of phone sex with strangers after all.

After a moment of thinking, he spoke. There was a nagging feeling that just didn't want to let the older man leave for good, even though he’d been expecting to since the beginning or their little fling. "I can't help you with your friend, but if you ever need to hang out or anything, you can always text me. I'm not going to force you into a relationship, but having a friend to do stuff with can't hurt."

"I pretty much used you, and all you're mad at me for is that I left?" Levi asked, eyebrows rose in slight surprise before he shrugged. Eren was almost too nice, the little shit. "If you really want a relationship I don't see why we can't try. It just... It depends whether you think it's worth it." He had no problem with Eren, after all, having just assumed that Eren wouldn't be interested in him. He was cute and affectionate and not in the least bit boring. Neither was there much chance he would suddenly blossom into a workaholic, it seemed. "I'm hardly an ideal candidate for your romanticism."

It just remained to be seen whether they could build a relationship out of where they were now.

Eren's eyebrows knitted together, and he chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm not sure if I want to jump back into things without getting to know you better? We moved really fast the first time, and while I don't regret it, I think a few dates might be in order. So we can get to know each other."

He took another sip of his milkshake. "And I used you just as much, Levi." He chuckled to himself. Levi seemed to think he’d manipulated him into sex or something, but Eren was well aware of the situation when he’d come over. He’d actually been surprised Levi hadn’t kicked him out right after. That was how his friends did one night stands, after all.

"You used me?!" Levi laughed outright at that. "Well well, Eren. You're not quite so innocent as those puppy dog eyes make you look, are you?" They had moved fast, but Levi didn't mind that in the slightest. He wasn't exactly the slow get to know you type. If it worked, it worked, and there was no reason to hold back. If it didn't work, you stopped seeing each other. "How about you come over and make that dessert with me?" he asked, smirking slightly behind his cup of tea.

Embarrassed that Levi remembered his ramblings, Eren laid his head on the table, trying to hide. "It's not even two..." It's not like he was against the idea though, and he looked up with a smile. "But okay. Do we need to go to the store? I'm in the mood for tiramisu..." He'd only made it a few times before but the recipe was actually really easy to remember. "I don't think you have most of the ingredients. Hmmm and actually it takes a while to make. Are you willing to deal with me for e few hours?"

"Eren, your concern is adorable, but if I wasn't willing to deal with you for a few hours we wouldn't be having this conversation." he replied, his smirk widening as he ruffled Eren's hair, perking up at the sound of tiramisu. Put coffee in anything and he'd eat it, even if he preferred to drink black tea almost religiously. "We can quite easily go the store."

When he felt Levi's fingers in his hair, he leaned into the touch. Yes, he thought, he was definitely going to be a touchy feely partner. Hopefully the other man didn't mind. "If I remember correctly, we need ladyfingers, some mascarpone, instant espresso and some coffee liqueur. I'm assuming you have cocoa powder..." He was finished with his milkshake and grabbed the straw, gnawing on the end.

Levi's previous smirk faded into a small smile as he felt Eren lean into his touch, inwardly glad that their discussion had ended the way it had. He didn't want Eren to be mad at him, and although he got the feeling that they hadn't talked it out all the way, at least they had agreed to try it. They'd get to that bridge when they came to it, in the end. It wasn't like Erwin was completely out of his life, after all.

"Not that long a shopping trip, then. The only things I don't have are the ladyfingers and the mascarpone." He replied thoughtfully, his fingers still running through Eren's hair since he hadn't refused the touch. "I cook too, remember?"

Chuckling to himself, Eren stuck out his tongue playfully. "I'm used the being the only one, okay. Armin lets me do all the cooking..." He was tempted to reach over to grab the other man's hand, but wasn’t quite ready to initiate affection. "If I remember correctly, it was my turn to pick out the movie."

"It was. And that fact still remains." he replied, his panini done with in another few quick bites and his tea long since finished. "Not going to make me suffer through Marley and Me or something, are you?" He shuddered at the thought. Hanji making him sit through that soppy drivel once was one time too many.

~

All paid up, it didn't take them that long to get back to Levi's car and get from the cafe to the local supermarket, Levi happy to follow Eren in, having fallen silent and thoughtful during the course of the drive.

The drive to the store was quiet, but Eren didn't really mind. It was nice to have a chance to collect himself and think about the discussions he'd made during their talk at the cafe. While he had decided to ultimately forgive Levi and restart, he was still somewhat hurt. And to be honest, if he didn't know that Levi had meant well with what he'd done, the other man would have gotten a milkshake on his head and a kick in the balls.

They were walking through the aisles when he felt Levi's fingers brush his. He jumped, not expecting the sudden contact. After the slightest hesitation, he obliged, however, calmly asking if Levi wanted him to make anything else.

Given that he'd made his mind up that they were actually trying this now and not just messing around, Levi didn't mind being a little more sociable. It was a while before he felt okay with the idea of just trying holding Eren's hand, their fingers gently glanced past each other and he felt Eren jump and hesitate, almost regretting trying, and then their fingers interlaced and he felt calm settle over him again, turning his attention to their shopping. "So is Armin a bad cook, or do you just not let him for a sentimental reason?"

Eren chuckled under his breath, squeezing Levi's hand gently. "No, Armin cooks just fine. He makes the best pancakes in the world, actually." He shook his head, joking. "But being the housewife is my job. Can't let him beat me in that." As they walked, he kept his eyes out for the ingredients. "In exchange he doesn't let me do the dishes."

"That's fair enough. I won't get in your way if you want to be my housewife," Levi teased gently, "you looked like you were having fun in my kitchen." He wouldn't be alone in using losing yourself amid the methodical process of cooking something to help get away from problems. Levi did it too. "Only if you want to, of course. No rush, right?" Rushing to assumptions was what had caused their problems in the first place.

Freezing, Eren tensed up before turning to look at the shelves, pretending to be engrossed in a particular item and praying that he wasn't too obvious. His hand was still held in Levi's, and he brushed his thumb over the man's skin to calm himself down. "I dunno. Armin would make a great husband..." He held back a laugh, remembering how his friend had drunkenly proposed one night after having a fight with Jean. "And he's already asked once."

"Why didn't you try things with him then?" Levi asked, more curious than touchy about the subject. He didn't understand why Eren would pass up a relationship with someone more likely to share his interests and priorities than someone like him. Then again, that might become more obvious once they knew each other better. Maybe Eren was one of those 'age is just a number' people. "Or is it one of those you love him like a sibling things?"

"Hmmm. Nope. We actually tried to date when we were younger.  The...um... _physical_ ... part didn't work out too well. And then he found Horseface and now they're living happily ever after." Eren shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the package he'd been looking at to read the nutrition label. "I love the little mushroom, but we aren't really each other's type."

"Mushroom. Heh, I can see that." Levi chuckled, brows raising a little at the idea that it hadn’t worked out. At least they had managed to stay friends, which was the important thing. It hadn’t been one of those situations where the failed relationship ended the friendship too. "The _sex_ , Eren. Call it what it is." he teased.

The brunet blushed, putting down the package of coffee he was holding. "We didn't get that far. Not even close, actually. Couldn't even kiss each other." He chewed on his bottom lip, mumbling under his breath as he pulled the other man slightly towards him. "You were my first kiss, idiot."

Levi wasn't in the least bit chastised by the knowledge, quite happy that he would get to be Eren's first for more things just yet. "That's not the only thing I'll be your first for, brat." he teased, the hand not interlaced with Eren's lifting his chin slightly as his tongue swept out and brushed against Eren's lip where he was chewing on it. Despite the miscommunication he wanted to show Eren he was serious and that meant maintaining his usual level of physical affection around people he was actually invested in dating.

"We're in public, Levi." The brunet whined into the kiss, letting it happen despite his protest. The more it happened, the less it affected him negatively. He gripped the older man's forearms and pushed into his lips a little before pulling away completely and continuing shopping. "We can do that at home."

"I know we are. I don't mind being seen with you, you're adorable." Levi replied, letting Eren go and allowing him to move away to carry on. The sooner they finished up here the sooner he could get Eren back in his kitchen and watch him potter around and look happy with himself.

"Mhm." Eren nodded as they finished up, grabbing the few things they had left to get. It didn't take long and soon the duo was standing in line. The brunet placed a quick peck on Levi's cheek, making sure to interlace their fingers as they waited for the people ahead of them to finish. "I think I want to watch another horror movie..."

"Another horror movie? Hm. Okay. We can do that." Levi replied, happy with whatever Eren wanted to do. When it wasn't work or something he felt strongly about, he was usually quite passive, and was happy to let Eren decide things and merely follow him along for the ride and enjoy his excitement from a safe distance. He paid for the shopping wondering whether Eren wanted to see a film or just have another excuse to hide behind him. "Come on, let's head back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's all over the place with his emotions, and I apologize if it was hard to read OTL Also, sorry for the late chapter. Myst and I are getting really busy and it's hard to respond more than one paragraph a day (if that), cause our time zones don't match up, but we're doing our best. She's also elbow deep in other RPs and my mother just had major surgery so I'm having to take care of her hand and manage our visiting relatives.


	7. Mighty Long Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get home, and Eren plans payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Mighty Long Fall by ONE OK ROCK
> 
> A&E apparently is the British term for Emergency room? It stands for accident and emergency. As far as the actually chapter goes, this was going to be a part of the next one (which we're writing now), but I thought I'd treat you all XD I'm really happy writing Eren's little get back at Levi haha.

They were sitting on Levi's couch, Eren leaning against the older man, having already started the tiramisu. "So it's not technically a horror movie, but I love it..." The brunet shrugged, using the remote to search for and play the title. He knew he could've chosen something scary, but he wasn't really in the mood to have a heart attack and the movie was just creepy enough to give him goose bumps. "Have you seen _Coraline_?"

"I've seen most horror films, kid." Levi replied, smirking a little as he allowed Eren to wiggle a little closer into his side. "The good ones, anyway, not the cheap gimmicky trash Hollywood keeps throwing out lately." He'd enjoyed _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ more, but he wasn't going to complain. Eren had obviously picked the film because he liked it.

As the movie started, Eren grew more entranced by the screen, barely recognizing that Levi was even there. He didn't jump or gasp- he had seen the film too many times to be surprised at all- but he tensed at its climax, shivering. "God, the Other Mother creeps me out so much. Needles are _horrible_. How could anyone let them near their _eyes_?"

"I think that's kind of the point." Levi muttered, chuckling as he reached up to ruffle Eren's hair. "The button eyes thing is a little creepy, I suppose." He wasn't surprised that Eren was all but ignoring him for the film, happy to let him get engrossed in it. His reactions were more fun to watch than the film, in a way.

The film was almost over by the time Eren needed to move. "I've gotta go to the bathroom, be right back." He slid off of the couch and made his way upstairs, not bothering to ask if there was one on the first floor. As he practically ran up the stairs, he called down to the other man. "Go ahead and pick out your movie." He remembered where he need to go and turned right, through Levi's bedroom, wondering briefly what the other rooms were. The older man sure did have a large house for being there alone.

Levi queued up _The Dark Knight_ to watch next while he waited. The whole film was carried by the Joker as far as he was concerned, not really buying into the 'gritty reimagining' hype. Perhaps Eren was more of an Avengers type of person but they could always watch that next while they waited on the tiramisu. Given that he had a quick gap between films, he pulled his tablet into his lap, pointedly ignoring the little (1) next to his email icon. He had yet to read the email from Erwin earlier, still having to build himself up to these things even if it was purely work related. Except given the subject title it hadn't looked work related at all.

~

The faint smell of lavender hung in the air, and Eren guessed that there was still oil somewhere in the tub. He frowned, the scent stirring up memories of the previous day, and he shook his head. He really should tell Levi why he'd overreacted. But that was a personal talk he wasn't quite ready to have.

When he finished, he washed his hands thoroughly and shut the bathroom door behind him, lost in thought. Eren thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and stopped in his tracks. The movie was probably getting to him, but he had _definitively_ heard _something._ "Levi? Is that you?"

"Wha-ah!" The silver ball of fluff jumping out at him had him yelping and falling to the side, grabbing at the bookshelf beside him for balance. Unfortunately, instead of steadying him, he ended up pulling it on top of him as he crashed to the ground. The sound of shattering glass as the small trinkets hit the floor had him flinching, more so than when the many books smacked into him, and he cursed under his breath. "Shit." They hadn't been dating a day and he'd already fucked up.

~

Levi steadfastly ignored the email staring at him from one corner of his iPad screen, staring up at his ceiling, and wondering what was taking Eren so long. It might be, of course, that his cat had finally decided to stroll back in after a few days of being out and around. Much like him the silver tabby was highly independent and only really explicitly sought him out when she was feeling cuddly. The rest of the time she came back for food and then hid away again.

The loud crash from upstairs caught his attention almost immediately, the iPad thrown to the side on the couch as he shot to his feet and padded up the stairs to find Eren underneath his knocked-over bookcase, which must have been what the sound was. A quiet, offended meow sounded and his cat jumped down from his bed and wound between his ankles as if she hadn't caused the disturbance, mewling at him for attention.

Sighing, he scooped her up and then carried her out of the room, dropping her gently back down in the hallway and then closing the door while he sorted out getting Eren back from under the books he'd buried himself in. He knew he'd heard glass smash and remembered that he had a picture frame on one of the shelves, which was probably what it was. "Eren, are you okay?"

Still slightly in shock at his mistake, Eren nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He set his hand down onto the floor, pushing down to pick himself up, murmuring a soft 'sorry' as he did so. When his palm hit something sharp, he hissed and looked down, finally noticing the shattered picture frame beside him. A couple of shards of glass were stuck in his hand, and he grimaced as the wound bled onto the floor. His eyes widened as he pulled it back, trying his best to not get any on the nearby books out of habit. "Fuck. Did any get on the pages?"

"No, they're fine. I'm more concerned about you." Levi straightened the bookcase up and then quickly turned his attention to Eren's hand when he heard the hiss, gently helping Eren to his feet and then guiding him into the bathroom. He had a first aid kit under the sink and it wouldn’t take that long to patch him up. "Want me to sort that for you or take you to A&E? It's going to hurt." he asked gently, turning on the tap and directing Eren's hand under it to wash the blood away as he held him close and kissed him on the forehead.

"You can do it. I should heal up just fine if you're careful pulling out the glass." This wasn't the first injury to his hand, and other than keep him from using it to work for the next few days, it wasn’t anything major. A few cuts shouldn’t lead to permanent damage.

"I heal pretty fast. Don't think I'll be able to finish the dessert though." The brunet pouted, his uninjured hand squeezing Levi's forearm as he readied the supplies. He grit his teeth as the water burned his wound, sighing when he grew used to the sting. "And I was really looking forward to it too..."

"I'll finish it." Levi replied gently. "Then it’s something we've both worked on. You can always do the next one all on your own." Turning the tap off for a moment, he unwrapped some bandages and wound them around his wrist. "Deep breaths, Eren." Then he gently and carefully pulled the glass from his hand, his other one keeping the teen's wrist still so that there was no risk of him trying to instinctually jerk back and hurting himself more. Once the wound was glass free he carefully washed it under the tap again and bound it up, keeping pressure on it to help the bleeding stop.

"Yay." The brunet smiled weakly. His younger years at home had him used to the feeling, but it still had him biting his lip to not let the tears welling up in his eyes fall. Even though it hurt to move it, his fingers wrapped around Levi's tightly, and he leaned forward to place a soft kiss to the other man's cheek. "I didn't know you had a cat."

"She tends to be as much of a recluse as I am." Levi replied, a tad apologetic. "I didn't think you'd get to meet her." Holding Eren's wounded hand up, he kissed the bandage gently before packing the medical kit away and heading back out of the bathroom with a small hand vacuum in hand which had been rescued from the nest of cleaning products also under his sink so that he could be sure he'd got all the glass on the first go. He didn't want to come across any with his bare feet later.

Pouting, Eren followed Levi outside, already planning how he might make up the mess to him. He had an idea but he didn't know if it was one of the older man's kinks. He knew Armin still had the costume from Halloween last year. After Levi had put the shelf back where it belonged, Eren put the books back, careful to avoid the glass Levi was vacuuming up. "What's her name?"

Levi waited until the vacuum was done being noisy and he'd put it back before replying, carefully picking up the photo frame that had shattered and replacing it back in its spot on the bookcase. "Isabel." The name was spoken thoughtfully with a slight French accent, his thoughts mostly on the two people in the photograph, more or less all that remained of what he counted as family but separated from him by an ocean given that they still lived in Paris. "Sorry if she scared you."

"Ah, it's alright. She just startled me since I wasn't expecting it. You didn’t strike me as someone who had pets." He watched the small smile come and leave Levi's face for only a moment, and shook his head. "Isabel is a beautiful name. I'd like to meet her properly next time." The brunet chuckled to himself, picking up the last book left on the floor before adding to his sentence. "I actually wanted to get a cat or dog as soon as I got my own place. The dorms don't allow animals..."

"No, I don't imagine they do." he replied, slightly horrified at the thought of combining pets with messy college students. He had no doubt that the cat would be back again, probably to check out the new person in her space. Isabel was rather selective of who she allowed near Levi when she was actually there to see it. "But I wouldn't worry, I'm sure she'll be back. Shall we get back to the film?"

"Mmhm." Eren murmured, grabbing Levi's hand with his okay one, and pulling him towards the door. He eyed the bed for only a second before deciding that it'd be a wiser choice to stay on the couch. As much as he loved being able to wrap himself around the older man, the bed was going too far. "What'd you choose this time? Oh and the dessert should be ready to put together."

"Hm? Oh, _Dark Knight_. But we can watch something else if you like. I'm easily amused by a little sociopathy is all." he replied, smirking a little as he guided Eren back down the stairs, pausing at the kitchen door. "We can go put it together then, the film can wait for us."

"That's fine... I haven't really... seen it before." The brunet admitted shyly. He didn't know how- especially since his friends were avid fans of the many super heroes- but he'd never seen the movies. "And that'd be great. It takes a while to set afterwards, and I was hoping we could have some before I had to leave."

Levi nodded, tilting his head a little as he sent Eren a thoughtful glance. As far as he was concerned there was very little point making Eren go home. It wasn't like they hadn't already ended an encounter in his bedroom. "Eren, I've already had you naked in my bed. You don't have to go home unless you want to, you're free to sleep next to me tonight." he replied, heading into the kitchen. "That said, don't feel any pressure to do anything you don't want to. I can still take you home."

Eren chewed the inside of his cheek, humming to himself as he thought. He didn't know if he was ready for that step, yet, but the part of him that wasn't terrified of being hurt by other people had him nodding his head regardless. "I'll call Armin to let him know he can go out with Jean. And I'll need to get some clothes and my stuff for class."

Levi's previously serious expression was overtaken by a small smile as he nodded back, happy that Eren wasn't so mad at him that he'd refuse the idea outright. "Then that's something else we can do while the dessert is setting." Although really there wasn't that much left to do except layer it all up and put it in the fridge.

"I'll do that then. I can text with one hand." When they made it downstairs, Eren grabbed his phone off of the coffee table and walked into the kitchen where Levi was already putting together the mixture to soak the lady fingers in. Armin picked up on the second ring, and Eren smiled as he told his friend the plan.

"Have a nice time with Horseface. I'm spending the night again." Pausing to let the blond speak, the brunet shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm picking up my work and some clothes later. Don't worry, I'm a big boy. I can get to class on time without you babying me." Eren rolled his eyes, smiling at Levi. "Yep- love ya too. Bye." Laughing, he hung up and stood up to steal some of the sweet mixture from a nearby bowl.

"Back away from the mascarpone." Levi muttered, not looking up as Eren homed in on the bowl as he sorted out soaking the ladyfingers in a coffee and cognac mixture so that he could start to layer them up. "You can have some when it's done. No licking."

Pouting, Eren pulled his hand away. " _Meanie_." His mood quickly shifted, however, as he eyed the cat in the door. He fought the urge to run over and pet her, instead letting her make her way slowly over to the duo. 

"Yes, I am. I thought you worked that out when I tied you up." Levi teased, glancing down as he felt Isabel head butt his calf, seeking his attention. "Making you wait just means you'll enjoy it more in the long run." His smirk didn't exactly make it clear as to whether he meant that about the sex or the dessert.

"Pssh, nah. That was just teasing. Teasing is fun." He stuck his tongue out at the other man before rolling his eyes, and taking a sip of his water. He wasn't in the mood for tea or milk, and he wanted to steer clear of the alcohol for a while. "The true evil is denying me sweets."

"Just teasing, hmm?" Levi shrugged a little, carrying on layering up the tiramisu dessert into a large bowl so they could put it in the fridge to set. "Well, maybe I'll have to keep that in mind next time I have to punish you for something. No sweets." he joked.

"Satan." Eren laid his head down on the counter, groaning and mumbling to himself. He looked up, his gaze meeting Levi's and he smiled playfully, batting his eyes like an idiot. "Oh, well. Guess I don't get to taste you again, then."

"Depends how well behaved you are, you dork." Levi replied, ruffling Eren's hair as he knocked the fridge door shut with his elbow, having left the dessert in there to set. Besides that, though, he wanted to kiss Eren just because he could, just because he was there. Despite them taking it slower now.

His hands settled on Eren's shoulders and slid slowly down his arms still he took a loose grip on the teen's wrists and pulled him closer. "Come here." he murmured, eye line fixed on Eren’s lips before he leant up slightly to capture them with his own.

Eren laughed when Levi pulled him closer, nibbling on the other man's bottom lip and running his fingers through his hair. Levi's care with his injury had him forgiving him just a bit more, but as they kissed, he thought of a way to get back at the older man. His grin widened, and his hands roamed down towards the other's belt, thumbs rubbing circles into Levi's hipbones. He'd told himself that it would be best to hold off on sex, but pushing it just a little couldn't hurt. Could it? "That wasn't the kind of 'taste' I was talking about, _Corporal_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're excited for what's coming ^^


	8. Brainwash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's plan doesn't go the way he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Brainwash by Simon Curtis

The force of Levi's gaze became more intense and his mood was obviously darkened as his hands looped around the back of Eren's waist, gripping him tight. "Don't do that, Eren." he replied, voice firm. "You've got no excuse now; you know what you're getting into calling me by that name."

Hands sliding under Levi's shirt, Eren licked his lips. "I do." After placing small kisses along the other man's jaw, he bit down on the soft flesh of his neck and let his fingers tug at Levi's buckle, "I just a couple rules before we start..."

Levi shivered as he felt Eren's teeth in his neck, the fingers sliding under his shirt and teasing at his skin more of a distraction than he wanted to let on. "Oh, so now you have rules?" he replied, smirking a little. Of course, he was more than willing to hear them. Eren thinking he had what it took to be the one to take over... well, it was cute. "Come on then."

"First, none of my clothes come off. Just yours. No exceptions." His nails dug a little into the belt in his grasp. "Second, no punishments f I do a horrible job. It's my first time...and I don't want Isabel in the room, either." His grip relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. "Deal?"

"I think you misunderstand, Eren. I would never punish you for something like that." He wanted to get that out of the way even if he was willing to go along with everything, it was important that Eren knew. "Aside from that, deal." Isabel had really only come back for food and that was easily rectified. "Don't go getting too many ideas, though. I'll still put you in your place later if you tease me too much." he joked.

A mischievous flash ghosted over Eren's eyes before he ground into Levi, laughing, "Oh, I wouldn't _dare_. You're going to have to tell me what to do, though, Levi." Biting into the other man's jugular and then licking the reddening mark, he smiled and whispered in his ear. "And show me where we're doing this. The kitchen's being used for something else right now..."

"Tell you what to do? Why would I do that? It's much more entertaining to watch you learn on your own." Levi replied, breathing deliberately paced to stop it hitching too much as Eren ground against him. "Two minutes." He easily extricated himself from Eren and sorted out some cat food and water for Isabel, leaving her munching quite happily as he washed his hands before coming back to Eren, head tilting at the door. "Come on, my study will be fine." he added, leading the way.

When Levi was done washing his hands and walked past Eren, the younger male intertwined their fingers together, giving him a squeeze. "Fancy." He chuckled as the other man pulled him upstairs into one of the rooms, eyes widening at just how large it was. While there wasn't much besides a couple of picture frames on the walls and some large furniture, it still felt more used then the rest of the house Eren had been in. He could imagine Levi spending his time doing work he'd brought home, and he made a mental note to make sure the man got some play in. The brunet was also pretty curious as to what the older man did.

The room was mostly overtaken by his desk, bookcase and the odd cabinets. His study was where he spent almost all of his time when working from home and it was more cluttered than the living room, which made that fact obvious. Sighing, he settled into his desk chair, half tempted to wake up his computer and check up on things as was habitual before reminding himself that now was not the time. "I'm in here more than anywhere else, really. So I wanted it to be comfortable."

Eren noticed the glance at his computer screen and frowned. He was _definitely_ going to make Levi forget work, even if it killed him. Placing one hand on the older man's chest and his other on his thigh, the brunet slid onto his lap, wiggling his hips down as he straddled him. It was awkward, but he pulled himself into Levi to remain steady and kissed him roughly. Looking down, Eren scraped the other man's lip between his teeth. "I'm over here, Corporal."

Levi sighed happily into the kiss as Eren roughly claimed his lips, obviously seeking to monopolize him. He gasped quietly as he felt Eren bite at him, the teen already quickly finding out just how to tease him in ways he couldn’t say no to. "I know where you are, Eren." he replied with a smirk, his arms tightening around Eren's waist to help keep him stable.

Eyes staring down hungrily at the older man, the brunet played with the hem of his shirt only a second before pulling it completely off. "Good." After staring at the man's defined muscles and wiggling deeper into him, he raked his nails along Levi's back and up into his hair, fingers tangling in the black locks to pull them closer together. Levi's lips were soft against his, and he had to control the urge to pull of his own shirt. It would break his own rules and ruin his plan in the process.

Softly tugging on the man's hair with one hand, Eren kissed at Levi's neck and shoulder while the other slid down along his chest to his belt. He tugged at the offending accessory before deciding that he could use both hands, and made quick work of unbuckling it. Moaning into the kiss, he gasped when Levi pushed into him, and his hands stopped to cup the older man's face.

Levi's hands remained on Eren's belt to force himself to play by the rules. He might push his limits a little bit, but only a little. It felt slightly odd to be the one being stripped for a change rather than the one in control of the situation and he couldn't help it when his hips pushed up against Eren's, wanting to relieve a little bit of the tension coiled inside him from the kiss. "Stopping already?" he teased breathlessly, pulling back from the kiss to breathe as his fingers played along the bottom of Eren's shirt, threatening to pull it up. Somehow he didn't quite think Eren had thought this all the way through.

Slapping the older man's hand away, the brunet cocked an eyebrow and pulled Levi back to him to nibble on his lip. "Ah-ah. Not this time, or I might just have to tie _you_ up." He chuckled as he pulled away, tugging Levi's belt off in one swift motion. After undoing the button of his pants the brunet nuzzled the other man and kissed the shell of his ear. "And I don't know about you, but I'd much rather have your fingers in my hair, Corporal..."

"There's nothing in here you could tie me up with, brat." That was a lie, but Eren didn't need to know what he had in his desk drawers. "As little as I would mind seeing you try. So good luck stopping me that way." After pulling away, Levi's hand went straight back to where it had been. He didn't intend to push too far, only teasingly slipping his fingers under the shirt material without actually touching Eren's skin. He'd much rather have his fingers in Eren's hair, too.

Eren laughed, stroking the belt in his hands, but letting Levi have his fun. As long as the shirt didn't actually come off, he didn't really care. "I think you underestimate my tying abilities, but you aren't breaking any rules..." Giving one last peck to the older man's lips, the brunet slid of his lap and onto his knees, rubbing his own erection briefly while he looked Levi in the eyes.

"Well, there'd be no point setting my own rules if I wasn't prepared to do you the courtesy of following yours." Levi replied, watching Eren slid to the floor off his lap as his molten steel eyes flicked downward to keep tabs on the path of his hand. "Having fun down there, Eren?" he teased, biting his lip as he leant one elbow on the chair arm and propped his chin up on his hand, smirking.

"Mhmm." Smiling up at the man, Eren kissed his clothed knee before spreading them wider and situating himself in between. Like he'd mention earlier, he'd never done anything even remotely like this, and he made a silent prayer that he wouldn't fuck up. His plan counted on the fact of Levi enjoying himself. When he got close enough, his hands gripped Levi's hips and he leaned forward to take the man's zipper into his mouth and pull it down, scratching his nails gently in the soft flesh.

Levi wasn't expecting miracles given that this was the first time doing this kind of thing entirely off his own back, where Levi wasn't just keeping him still and using his mouth. A sharp, appreciative hiss left Levi's mouth as he felt Eren's hot breath exhaled over his abs before Eren's teeth pulled tentatively at his zipper. He certainly hadn't been expecting Eren to try that but it was hot as hell and the warm  pink flush to his cheeks and slightly shocked expression gave away exactly how much he was enjoying the sight of Eren on his knees quite nicely.

Licking his lips, he ran his hands down Levi's thighs and then carefully pulled the black fabric of his briefs over his erection. Taking it in his hand, he pumped up and down a few times before gently blowing air on it and licking the tip. "You taste so much better when I can touch you..." Eren moaned when he felt Levi's fingers yank in his hair, and he placed kisses along the side of the other man's cock.

After taking a deep breath, his mouth widened to take the other man's erection into his mouth and he swirled his tongue around the tip before forcing it deeper down his throat. Whatever he couldn't fit down his throat was stroked firmly by his hand, and he hummed as he pulled off with a loud pop. "Much better..."

Levi twitched a little in his seat as his muscles clenched and a shiver ran through him bone deep at the wet heat of Eren's mouth around his sensitive skin. He was pressed back in the seat now, his fingers digging into the plastic arm of the chair as his other hand wound into Eren's hair and tugged to motivate him to keep going. Eren might be new to it but he was enthusiastic enough to more than make up for his lack of experience and Levi was left with very little defense against the feeling as he bit his lip to keep down a quiet, airy moan. "Mmh. God, _E-Eren_...”

The brunet smirked for just a second before going down on Levi again, fist alternating tightness around his member and teeth scraping carefully against skin. The older man's voice sent a shiver down his spine, and he sucked in harshly when Levi's hands pulled at his hair, milking every sound he could out of the other male. Pulling up for air, he nipped and kissed and the soft skin, free hand feeling himself through his jeans and then snaking up to one of the hands in his hair to intertwine their fingers and bring it against his cheek. "You're so warm, Levi."

Levi let out a shaky little sigh when Eren pulled up off him, not surprised that he felt warm given that he felt like Eren was lighting fire under his skin every time he touched him. "Your fault, Eren." he replied, catching his breath god only knew how and smirking a little as he stroked Eren's cheek, the pads of his fingers then tracing over Eren's lips gently. "You and that talented mouth of yours."

Blushing at the compliment, Eren kissed Levi's fingers when they touched his lips and began bobbing his head again. He couldn't let the other man's words affect him too much, but he whimpered as his cock twitched against his pants, aching to be free of its confinements. Eren could feel spit and precum on his chin as he worked with greater enthusiasm, and he held back his gag reflex as he deep throated the older man. Hairs tickled his nose as he choked, but he forced himself to hum around the man's cock and meet his gaze before pulling back to suck on the tip.

He was rapidly reduced to panting for breath as his back arched a little, it taking all his concentration not to buck his hips up into Eren's mouth because from the feel of it he was dead set on bringing Levi to a state of pleasured ruin all by himself. The redoubled effort made him smirk a little. Eren might think he was going to have this all his way but it might not work out quite like that...

One of his hands threaded into Eren's hair, stroking it gently back from his face as Levi watched his progress with half lidded eyes, focused on keeping his voice steady. "You feel good, Eren. You're doing so well for me...”

Eren whimpered around the older man’s cock, muscles shaking. His eyes flashed when he noticed the man leaning closer, heart beating faster with every compliment. Kissing the tip of Levi’s erection, he dug his nails into the male’s shoulders to pull him down to meet him on the floor, foot kicking out to push the chair away from them and uninjured hand gripping his waist tightly to help break the fall.

After crawling on top of the older man, Eren kissed up his stomach, nibbling and licking his way to his neck. Looming over the older man, the brunet shifted his weight onto on had to hold himself up and grabbing the man’s wrist and pulled it to touch his own erection. “Are you not going to touch me?”

Levi was a little surprised to say the least when Eren moved them to the floor but he wasn't going to complain given that the brunet didn't stop. The older man raised an eyebrow playfully, withdrawing his hand to Eren's inner thigh. "I thought you didn't want me to?"

 “I just don’t want the clothes to come off. Thought you could be a bit creative- work for it a little more...” Eren let go of Levi’s wrists so he could cup his face again and lean down to bite his jaw. He was practically lying on top of him by then, grinding down onto the older man’s erection. He bit the inside of his cheek, closing his eyes as he tried to bite back his moans.

It was hard to focus with Eren grinding into him like that, but rules were rules and he was far from stuck for ideas. "That's cute." he replied, turning his head to the side slightly to nip at Eren's fingers in return. "But you're going to make a pretty little mess of your clothes, _Puppy_." If Eren insisted on trying to wind him up by calling him Corporal he saw no reason not to return the favor.

When Levi called him Puppy, he knew his plan was down the drain. There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to not give in and get off. Panting, his hands shook as he gripped Levi’s cock and pumped, and his legs tightening around the other man’s waist. “Fuck, Levi.” With his free hand, he rubbed himself through his clothes, nails scratching at the rough fabric to get as much friction as possible.

Levi's amusement heightened as he grabbed Eren's wrists and pulled them away from both of them, pinning them uselessly to his sides in order to get his attention. As much as he appreciated Eren's touch he would appreciate making a thorough mess out of him a lot more, even if it was on his study floor. "Maybe we will," he replied, leaning over and biting Eren's neck, "if you're good."

The brunet pouted, clenching and unclenching his fists, unable to do what he wanted. He didn’t try to pull away, content with waiting Levi to make another move, and he whined when the older man’s teeth sank into the junction of his shoulder. Huffing to himself, he let out a frustrated growl. “And how exactly am I supposed to do that without my hands?”

"I might give you them back." Levi replied, Eren's frustrated whine making his smirk become a little more devious. "But then again, I might not." He was tempted to push Eren down and lead by example, knowing half Eren's 'problem', as such (really it was more endearing than anything) was his inexperience.

Eren frowned, hips and arms squirming. His determination flared up as he broke free, and he quickly pinned Levi’s wrists to the floor above his head, using his weight to keep them down. He knew the other man wouldn’t let him stay like that for long, but he grinned and bent down to nibble on Levi’s ear.

He hadn't been expecting Eren to break free so quickly, the nibble to his ear making his hips twitch a little. He was still frustrated and he was rapidly toying with the idea of hauling Eren up and bending him over the desk. As soon as Eren wasn't using gravity to keep him pinned, he couldn't do much about that. "Aww, did you get impatient, Puppy?" he mused, knowing how badly it had affected Eren last time.

Biting down hard on Levi’s shoulder, he silently hoped it bruised and moved to stare down at the other male through lidded eyes. “I want you to touch me, Corporal.” Licking his lips, he pushed into Levi, sucking on his bottom lip and then nuzzling his neck. “Now. _I want you, now_.”

Levi couldn't help the quiet moan that slipped past his usual self restraint as he pushed up against Eren's grip on his wrists. "You want me to touch you, you're going to have to let me go, Eren." he replied, a tad breathless and too busy thinking about how good Eren had looked and sounded before, tied to his bed. "And maybe it's not such a good idea... so soon."

Eren cocked his head to the side, letting go of Levi’s hands to rake them along his chest. His voice lowered, a frustrated sigh leaving his mouth. “Don’t make me regret doing that.” He smirked when he noticed his mark on the older man darkening, and rubbed his fingers along it softly. Levi’s skin was hot under his touch, and he wanted nothing more to be pressed up against it as much as possible.

A shiver ran through him as Eren's fingers glanced over the mark he'd left on his skin and he stilled, not wanting Eren to feel frustrated. "Don't plan on it. I just thought you might... maybe not want to rush." He figured Eren would stop him, though, if he wasn't that interested. "Do you enjoy leaving marks in me, Eren?" He was back to his playfulness as he pulled Eren closer, slipping his hand up under his shirt and up his back, nails leaving red lines in his skin as he pressed them in. "Because I like marking you."

Hissing, Eren closed his eyes and hummed, still unused to the pleasure he got from the sting. “Mmhm...” When his eyes opened, their gazes met and Eren shuddered. When he’d said he’d wanted to take it slower, he meant adding more cliché romantic things to the relationship, but he was glad that Levi was taking extra care to not push him into anything. He kissed the older man’s cheek and wrapped his fingers in his hair, smiling gently. “You don’t need to worry. I’ll tell you immediately if I get uncomfortable with anything...”

"Noted." Levi replied, the way Eren shuddered above him holding his attention more than anything else right now. Eren might not want his clothes taking off but that was in no way a barrier. He could even use it to his advantage. Shifting his weight, Levi leant up and forward, reversing their positions so that he was straddling Eren's lap and then backing up off of him, fingers trailing over his belt. "My turn now, I think." he murmured, one hand sliding under Eren's jaw to force him to meet his eyes so that he couldn't look away. "And you're going to be nice and loud for me like a good boy, aren't you, Eren?"

Nodding, the brunet had to bite his cheeks to hold back his whimpers in one last act of defiance and wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist to pull him closer. His fingers tangled in the older man’s hair, scratching at his scalp and pulling his head back to expose his neck. Eren greedily kissed it, licking and sucking harshly to leave as many bruises as he could. His breath hitched against the warm skin as he writhed underneath Levi.

Levi gasped at the sharp tug to his hair and only just prevented himself from squirming against Eren in return like the kind of wanton slut he was aiming to turn the surprisingly resilient kid into, the force of the bites to his neck usually enough to turn him pliant and accommodating.

"Am I going to have to gag you to stop those teeth of yours?" he mused wryly, sliding back away from Eren as far as he could as his hands worked the teen's belt open and gave a sharp tug down, just enough to bare his underwear but not enough to be anywhere near actual removal. "You're bad for my concentration."

Chuckling to himself, face flushed with arousal, Eren's hands roamed down to grab Levi's forgotten erection in a loose grip and pump it slowly. "That's the point, isn't it? You've gotta take a break from work _sometime_." He bit his lip, breathing coming out in harsh pants, and he moaned. "And I have to show them _you're mine_ now."

"Possessive, aren't you?" Levi panted, his voice coloured with appreciation for the idea and for the feeling of Eren's hands against his skin, the slow movements just teasing enough to make a soft moan slip his control as he leant his forehead on Eren's shoulder. Just when he thought he was centered again the little shit kept finding ways to throw him off. He'd be interested to see how far this little possessive streak ran, what it drove Eren to want to do. "If I'm yours, you'd better come remind me of it." he added, stroking Eren in return through the fabric of his underwear, deliberately remaining outside the barrier of the thin material for now.

Back arching a little at Levi's touch, Eren's grip tightened before he let go to pull the older man to as passionate of a kiss as he could. Biting his lips, he moaned into the kiss loudly, no longer holding back any of the sounds that found their way out of his mouth, and he whined when he had to take a breath of air. Brushing his fingers over the bruised mark on Levi's shoulder, he nipped at the man's jaw before kissing him sweetly. "Is that really alright?" He'd made sure not to leave any visible marks where people could see, not knowing if Levi would be upset with the idea or get in trouble at work for the display, but he couldn't help the hopeful tone that laced his words.

The sight and feeling of Eren arching into his touch along with the passionate fire he could sense behind the kiss he was pulled into made the lust creeping through his veins build, tension coiling in his muscles at the stop-start nature of their interaction, which he was fine with. Drawing it out only made the end result more intense, after all. He let out a shaky sigh as the tips of Eren's fingers trailed the angry red mark left in the teen's wake, and he nodded.

 "It's fine. The people I work with don't care what I look like as long as I can do the job, and most of the time I work from home. Do it as much as you want." he replied, leaning forward for a brief moment to catch Eren's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling back and tipping his head a little further to the side in invitation, baring his neck more. He was quite happy to blur the lines, try giving Eren free reign and see where this would go. "Mark me, Eren."

"Fuck." Eyes flashing, the brunet didn't hesitate to muster what little strength he'd gotten back from paying down to push Levi over and switch their positions again. Pupils blown, he greedily bit into the junction of the other man's jaw and neck, and inch under his ear, sucking and licking it afterwards to soothe the sting from his teeth. His hands roamed over Levi, not sure where to linger, only stopping long enough to rub circles in his hipbones or intertwine their fingers for a moment. When Eren felt that the bruise was dark enough, he startled on another, this time on the other side of his neck.

Levi gasped quietly as the breath was knocked out of him, pushed to the floor with Eren's weight pressing into him a little. If Eren wasn't going to try and keep himself quiet then he supposed he wouldn't either, after all, Eren was certainly trying hard enough and deserved to know just how much what he was doing was having an effect on him. Each harsh bite and suck drew a shudder from him as he wrapped his arms across Eren's shoulders. "E-Eren... fuck...”

Taking Levi's shaky words as cue that he was doing alright, he added a couple more hickies before nuzzling the other man and whispering in his ear. "There. All done." His eyes were half lidded as he pushed himself up to stare into Levi's, and grinning like an idiot, he placed a few small pecks at each piece of handiwork coming the older man's  skin. His hands found their way back into his hair, and he tugged, grinding his hips down. The boxers against his erection had him growling in frustration, and he tugged them down a little more with one hand, eyes pleading. "Please, Levi..."

It took a few moments of panting before a smirk slid slowly back onto his face, one hand moving to draw slowly down Eren's chest, fingertips digging into his skin till he was pushing the heel of his palm against the front of Eren's boxers, just enough to motivate him a little, to get more of those effortlessly hot, frustrated sounds from him that Levi enjoyed hearing so much. "Please... what?" he purred. "You're the one making the rules now, Eren. If you want me to do something, tell me to."

Whining, Eren bit his lip and grabbed Levi's wrist to pull it to his mouth to kiss it.  He pouted, fidgeting in anticipation. "I want you to take me to the bed," voice hitching, his already flushed face grew darker from embarrassment, “ _and fuck me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren won't be getting the revenge he was going for OTL Oh well *shrugs* I was going to post all of this as one chapter, but I wasn't expecting it to be this long, and Myst and I haven't been able to respond fast. (This was also just long enough to cut off, so yeah...) AS always, the next chapter will be up as soon as we finish c:
> 
> On another note, Myst and I have also been working on a Mermaid/Mermaid Performer RP for Ereri. We've got the first few chapters done- they just need to be beta'd a little, so keep an eye out for that XD


	9. Last One You Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Last One You Love by GOLDHOUSE

Given that they were already upstairs it didn't take that long to sort their clothes out for a minute and get back to Levi's bedroom, Eren left by the door for a moment or two until Levi reappeared with a familiar item - the collar he'd given Eren the first time. "Want this back on, Eren?" Levi asked, his smile predatory. "Or were you still thinking of being the one in control here?"

 

Eren eyed the collar hungrily, struggling to admit just how much he wanted it back around his neck. He'd already given up completely on trying to be dominate (as long as Levi didn't tease him too much), and while he wasn't going to say that his rule about his clothes was gone, he couldn't care less if Levi chose to break it. The brunet licked his lips, nodding his head slowly as his gaze met the older man's; he prayed that he could see clearly how much of a mess he was. "Yes, please..." 

"Good." It was nice to know that he still had it in him to be able to redirect Eren's attention from teasing him to... well, this, given that the kid looked about ready to drop he was so desperate. It didn't take him all that long to secure the collar in place around Eren's neck and then he motioned for him to stay in place by the door while he stripped down slowly and methodically and put his clothes away before settling onto his bed and inviting Eren over by patting the bed next to him. “Now crawl, brat. Show me how well behaved you are, given that you've spent the last however long being an utter distraction." 

Biting back a retort, the brunet closed his eyes before walking slowly over to the bed. When he reached Levi he opened them, and their eyes met for a second before Eren crawled over to him. Getting close enough, he straddled Levi's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing every visible bruise. "Would you rather I not be, Levi?"

Levi sighed happily as he felt Eren's lips connecting with his skin, going over the marks he'd left behind. "Not If you're so easily distracted yourself." he replied simply as he looked Eren up and down with a slow, hungry gaze. "You're going to have to keep a tighter grip on your self-control if you want to make me lose mine." 

"What can I say? You're unbelievably sexy." The brunet chuckled as he nuzzled the other man's neck. He gave a soft kiss to Levi's lips before swiping his thumb across them and rolling over, pulling the older man on top of him as he went. Pulling him down as close as he could, Eren hummed softly. 

"Eren, I hate to break it to you, but you might be a little biased there." Levi replied, trying to cover the fact he was blushing at the praise. Tugging at the fabric still separating him from Eren, he sent him a lopsided grin. "Going to take these off for me?"

"Oh, but I don’t think I am..." His arms tightened around Levi's neck before he let go to unbuckle his belt and slide it off. His fingers played with the hem of his shirt and his voice lowered. "And only if you'll help me." 

"I'll 'help', sure." Levi teased, his hands dipping below the fabric of Eren's shirt from the bottom up as he ran his nails down Eren's back. It was far too amusing to see how he liked having a little taste of his own medicine. 

Eren's back arched when he felt the nails against his skin. "Fuck that feels goods." He pushed up into Levi, panting. "So, so _good_."

"You really are desperate, aren't you?" Levi mused quietly, watching Eren's skin shift over his muscles as his back arched. "Poor thing."

A whimper escaped his throat, and Eren push at the fabric of his pants with one hand and his shirt with the other. Levi's voice sent a shiver through his spine, making him bite his lip in frustration, and he wiggled his hips into the bed. 

Levi's hands kept up their slow exploration of Eren's skin, moving over his hips and back up his chest as he peeled off his shirt. His mouth soon followed, nipping playfully at Eren's skin wherever took his fancy along the smooth planes of skin on his chest till he reached his neck. 

The brunet gasped when he felt Levi's teeth in his neck, fingers tangling and tugging at his hair. Levi’s fingers were soft against his skin, and he curled his toes, clenching at the sheets underneath them. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. "Fuck, Levi."

"Getting there." Levi replied, a cheeky grin on his face as he wanted Eren shiver against his sheets. "Damn, Eren, you're far too nice to me. I'm glad I didn't fuck this up." He sighed, just holding Eren closer for a moment or two and closing his eyes as he nuzzled against his warm body. "I'm a little too good at fucking up things I actually care about, lately."

Eren was surprised to say the least at the sad undertone in Levi's words, and he frowned, kissing the crown of his head before pulling Levi's chin up to look him in the eyes. After taking a second to kiss him lightly, he smiled playfully, trying to comfort Levi even though he wasn't quite sure how. "Well, all I've got to do is change my cell password and you’ll have no way of doing it again. Even if you want to."

"True." Levi replied, his mind nicely dragged away from his moment of self-doubt by the feeling of Eren's lips on his. "Not that it'd be so easy to get rid of you this time, I think." Eren had made larger inroads into his thoughts than he gave him credit for, really. Putting his thoughts to one side he went to focusing back on Eren, nipping at his shoulder. 

Hoping that he’d helped in some way, the brunet smiled when he felt Levi's teeth on his shoulder, moaning out his reply. "That's good..." His nails dug into the other man's skin, and his breath hitched, mind going blank of every sarcastic or assuring comment he could make. He wanted to make it clear to Levi that he had no intention of letting him leave him again, but the words wouldn't form in his throat, coming out as gasps and pants instead.

Eren's reaction wasn't really helping him stay as removed from the situation as he should be as long as Eren had the collar on, but he didn’t mind it so much. Grin widening, he kissed the mark he'd left in his wake before wrapping his fingers around the metal ring dangling from Eren's neck, tugging just slightly. "So is it as good as you thought, that first night?" he asked, his mind going back to what Eren had sounded like over the phone. "When you were getting off on just my voice and your fingers?" His hand trailed slowly from the collar down Eren's front, over the slight indent of his hipbone and down his inner thigh, avoiding the one place he probably wanted it to be most.

Huffing in frustration, the younger man bit into his bottom lip, groaning as he forced himself to not buck into the friction of Levi's fingers. "B-better..." He managed to get the word out, voice breaking at the beginning and he would've blushed in embarrassment if it wasn’t for the fact that he was so lost in his arousal. Mind flashing back to Levi's throaty commands from that first night, his eyes darkened with want. "B-but I want to hear you m-more. 

Eren seemed to be working himself into even more of a mess and Levi mirrored the gesture unwittingly for a few moments as he watched him bite his lip. "You want to hear me, hm?" he echoed, letting the question remain for a moment or two before he kissed the corner of Eren's mouth gently and leant back again. "You want me to talk you through it again? Or you want to hear me moaning for you as I fuck you breathless?" Or probably both, in that order, knowing his track record with Eren. But it was an interesting thought process to plant in Eren's mind.

Legs wrapping around Levi's hips and waist, the brunet used his position to pull the older man down to whisper in his ear. He wanted to save his voice for the screams he knew would be forced out of him later. "Just fuck me into the bed and don't hold anything back. I want to hear it all."

"Well, given that I missed out on being able to watch you the first time...” Levi's hands slid down Eren's thighs to untwine them from his hips and he shuffled back a little to give Eren the appropriate amount of space. "How about you turn around for me? But don't look, Eren. You wanted to hear it all, after all. “He wasn't going to blindfold Eren this time, but he was going to limit what he could see a little. Just for now. That way Eren could focus on his voice.

Closing his eyes when he felt Levi's hands grip his legs, he sighed and rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto all fours. He couldn't resist wiggling his butt in the air playfully, face dropping down to bury in the soft sheets underneath them. They still smelled like strawberries, and Eren was happy that it hadn't had been a fluke the first time. One hand reached up to try and tug his pants down his hips, and he groaned when it didn't work.

Watching Eren get into an argument with his own clothes was rather amusing, but Levi was quick to help him out in order to strip him completely, wanting them off just as much as Eren did. After a moment or two, he pulled Eren back so that he was knelt up, his back almost pressed to Levi's chest as he rested his weight on his knees. "You really do look good on your knees, you know." he teased, nipping Eren's ear before leaning over to locate some form of lubricant for Eren, the bottle left in the brunet's lap. "Now how about you fuck yourself open for me, nice and slow so I can watch what I missed while you were on the phone. Make me want you, Eren. I want to hear it all from you, too."

Levi's words had Eren's eyes flying open and widening in panic. It wasn't like he didn't want to do it, and it didn't really make him uncomfortable , but the idea of being that vulnerable in front of the man had him worrying about his inexperience again. He sucked in a deep breath before craning his neck to look Levi in the eyes for the little bit of assurance he needed to start.

Noticing Eren tense up, he leant closer to him and ran his hands down his sides, his thumbs rubbing calming circles in the small of Eren’s back as he kissed his shoulder. "It's okay if you can't, Eren. You're not going to disappoint me no matter what you do." he added, the gentle kisses moving up from his shoulder to the back of his neck. "You know what you like physically better than I probably do right now. I'm just trying to make you feel good at your own pace." 

Nodding, the brunet smiled, relaxing into Levi's touch. The tenderness of his words were all he needed to continue, letting him know that even if he fucked up, Levi wouldn't judge him for the mistake. After a second, he grabbed the bottle in his lap and uncapped it, smearing a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He closed it carefully, and handed it back to Levi to set somewhere out of the way and began, propping himself up and closing his eyes to focus on the sounds of his and Levi's breathing mixing together.

It was a little on the cute side that Eren had needed the reassurance but he didn't want him to be worried that he'd let him down if he couldn't do something. Filing the thought away for further consideration later, he leant back a little so he could watch Eren better, his hands moving up to Eren's shoulders now as he kept up the gentle touches in an effort to help the brunet stay relaxed. 

Trying to not let Levi’s touch distract him too much, Eren started moving his fingers, gliding them up his thighs to his butt. He let out a low groan when he felt the first finger push in slowly, not wasting anytime to prep. Hissing at the sting, he slowed down and forced himself to relax. When he was ready, he pushed in the second digit, scissoring himself carefully. Eren’s neck and ears were red from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, and he whined as he started thrusting, panting into the bed. 

Wiggling his ass a little in the air, the brunet let out a frustrated growl, turning his head so his cheek was on the cool sheets instead of his forehead. He wanted to be fuller, more stretched open, and he added the third finger with soft moan. Stopping to push stroke his erection with his free hand, Eren whimpered. "T-tell me what to do, Corporal." 

The vast majority of his brain power was going on keeping still and just watching and listening as Eren toyed with himself. It was certainly better than only being in a position to hear it over a phone, and he noticed Eren's ears had gone a little red as he blushed with a lopsided grin, leaning slightly forward again to nip affectionately at the shell of one. "You're already doing it, Eren." His voice was the low, lust filled purr it had been before as his mouth moved from Eren's ear to the back of his neck, a quick kiss to his nape immediately following the initial nip. "So either you're trying to be exceptionally good for me, or you're too needy to wait. I don't know which one I like more..."

Voice hitching, Eren groaned before spreading his legs more. His own fingers weren't going deep enough, and he chewed on his lips to try and hold back the frustrated whines. Levi's breathe on his skin had his muscles tensing up in anticipation, words making him lose what little bit of patience he had left. He wanted Levi in him, and the fact that it wasn't happening was driving him insane. 

Without thinking, going on nothing but want, the brunet pushed himself onto all fours and turned around, turning to face the older man. He made sure that he could see Levi's eyes before kissing him harshly on the mouth, hoping that when their eyes met, he'd seen just how wrecked Eren was on the inside. Eren let out a loud moan, panting against his lips before reaching out to pull Levi's fingers around his erection. He leaned forward to whisper against the older man's neck before nudging it lovingly. "I was aiming for the first, but let's go with the second option..." 

Levi was almost able to taste Eren’s desperation for more as he watched him work himself back onto his fingers, clearly not enough. He was only too happy to throw himself into the harsh kiss, easily taking control of it for a few long moments as he drowned himself in the heat of Eren’s body and the rush inherent to being the person to reduce Eren to the kind of state he was in now just by being there for him. Damn, this little brat was going to be the end of him, it seemed. Or was trying very hard to be.

“The two don’t have to be mutually exclusive, Eren.” he breathed, following Eren’s movement and giving him a few firm strokes at a leisurely pace just to watch him take in shuddering breaths and hear him moan again, expression suddenly thoughtful as he pondered whether to pin Eren down now or make him wait a little longer. See how far he could test his patience before the brunet snapped and pinned him down. Deciding to be merciful, as Eren looked desperate enough as it was, he pulled him a little closer for another deep kiss as he pressed him back against the mattress with one hand on his chest. The other hitched Eren’s legs up around his waist so that he could easily line himself up and sink inside him, give them both exactly what they wanted after Eren had built them both up so thoroughly.

Closing his eyes as he felt Levi enter him, Eren let out a low whimper. His legs crossed behind the older man, tightening, and he let his fingers wrap around Levi's wrist. When the other man started to thrust into him, his nails dug into his flesh and he raised his hips a little to wiggle closer.

The brunet opened his eyes when he felt Levi's hands roaming along his skin, and he did his best to meet his gaze as he moaned. He bit his bottom lip and raise his arms up to pull Levi closer to him, breath coming in shallow pants. All he could think about was how great it felt to be stretched, and he whined when Levi didn't quicken his pace fast enough.

"Better?" The single teasing word almost breathed against Eren's neck as he was pulled closer to him was all he could really coordinate right now, all his concentration going towards keeping a purposeful slow rhythm that he knew would get Eren whining more. "Or do you want it harder?" No giving Eren a chance to reply, he kissed him again instead to cover the low moan that threatened to slip out, his tongue lapping at the sore spot where Eren had bitten his lip before sliding into his mouth to claim him more thoroughly and swallow up the litany of pleasured sounds coming from him.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to talk and not trusting himself to even if he could, the brunet just scratched at Levi's back for an answer. He knew the older man was enjoyed making a mess out of him, but he swore if Levi didn't move faster in the next second or two he was going to kill him. When Levi pulled back, Eren glared weakly at him, voice low and sarcastic. "Well you obviously think I'm going to break so..."

"Think?" Levi chuckled at that and then picked up speed suddenly, pinning Eren to the mattress and snapping his hips forward so that he was fucking Eren at the brutal pace that he knew the brunet really wanted so badly. "I know you're going to, Eren." he replied, only just managing to keep his voice level. He was going to make sure Eren regretted his sarcasm, that was for certain.

Biting back a challenge, Eren whimpered instead, back arching. Levi felt wonderful inside of him and he made sure to let the older man know it. "F-fuck. Oh my _god_." His voice cracked and he felt like he was on fire, sweat making his hair stick to his neck. The brunet could feel the cool air on his skin and his leaking erection on his stomach, and his head rolled to the side to hide his face as he moaned and begged for more. Eren couldn't keep his mouth closed while Levi pounded him into the bed, unable to do anything but feel the spit run down his chin as he gasped for air, and for a second he actually wondered if Levi would break him.

Eren seemed to react positively enough to the sudden increase in force, and the perfect sight he made all fucked out and completely lost was almost enough to push Levi too far already. It was a fight to keep a smirk on his face now as he concentrated on keeping up the punishing pace he'd set for both of them, knowing it was going to burn him out too, eventually.

From the look of Eren, though, it wouldn't be a problem. One hand gripped just under Eren's jaw, he pulled his face back into his view, not wanting to allow Eren to hide anything from him. "Don't- Ah! Don't h-hide from me, E-Eren." It was obvious from his voice how much seeing the debauched state Eren was in was affecting him too, Levi's breath hitching as his body tensed a little.

His eyes widened a fraction, blush spreading from his ears and neck to tint his cheeks when he heard Levi's voice, and Eren chewed on his lip as he let his hand raise up to cup the other man's face. He smiled sweetly as their gazes met and raked his fingers through his hair lovingly. "I'm gla- _ah_." He practically screamed when his prostate was hit, whatever he was going to say leaving Eren as his toes curled and his nails dug into Levi's jaw. Eren's eyes were watering from pleasure and he was unable to focus on anything, struggling to even breathe.

It was intensely amusing when Eren cut himself off mid-sentence, too overwhelmed to get it all from brain to mouth, giving Levi a sense of pride as well as a new appreciation for how good Eren was to him. They could have never met up again and then he'd never had been given the second chance for the happiness he felt now. "You're going to h-have to speak up a bit, Eren."

Although he sounded a little more under control he was internally cursing the obvious hitching in his voice, not that he could do much about it because he didn't have a hope in hell of stopping himself now, not when Eren looked and sounded so perfect. Now he knew he'd got Eren exactly where he wanted, he slowed down again, each thrust at a teasing pace but nailing his prostate to work him up to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He was already squirming but Levi thought he could get him a little louder and needier with the right persuasion.

Whimpering, the brunet clutched at the sheets below them and arched his back a little more to let Levi go deeper into him. His voice cracked when he tried to respond, frowning a little when his voice came out barely above a whisper. "F-fuck you, Levi..." Eren pouted, doing his best to keep his sanity as he gripped the older man's arms.

"That's not very nice, Eren." Levi replied, picking up the pace of his thrusting into Eren again in order to push them both to their limits now. He was done teasing and really just wanted to watch Eren come undone for him. Not giving him any chance to speak again, he gently brushed his fingers over Eren's cheek and pulled him closer to claim his mouth again in a rough kiss, hiking his legs a little further apart as he took advantage of having found the perfect position to ram himself harder and deeper into Eren. He stopped kissing Eren for only a brief few seconds, his mouth still open and panting against his neck, cheeks as flushed as Eren’s as he stared back at him with pleasure-glassed, half lidded eyes. Just long enough to think through his words as he tried to get them out in one sentence. "Come for me, Eren." It wasn't an order so much as a gently toned request, and almost instantly after he sought to capture his lips again so that he could dampen down his own desperate moans with Eren's mouth and lose himself in the feeling.

The brunet clamped his eyes shut, biting back a loud, strangled moan as he came, fingers digging into Levi's flesh, cum splattering on his stomach and chest. He was panting, and his muscles tensed around the older man, keeping him against Eren until he relaxed. His climax had him gasping for more air, trying to fill his lungs, and he could feel the other man still inside him, thrusting fast and hard for his own release.

With a sloppy grin, Eren ran his fingers gently along the planes of Levi's chest, licking his lips. He pulled the older man's hand up to his mouth to kiss and nibble on the soft flesh. "Your turn..." He could barely hear himself, so he doubted Levi had either, but he was too tired to really care.

Eren looked the perfect flushed, hot mess and Levi didn't have much hope at fighting off the sight of him coupled with the sudden squeezing around him when Eren tensed up. Hearing the brunet moan for him was the final straw, though, would probably always be and he was only vaguely able to make sense of Eren's quiet words before his own climax almost crept up on him and left him a moaning, shuddering mess. He had to take several moments of panting around the spots of colour popping in front of his eyes before easing himself out of Eren and slumping down on the covers next to him, tired out.

"Fucking hell, Eren...” he trailed off, words quiet and euphoric as his whole body tingled with the chemical rush of his release.  "I wasn't expecting that today."

The brunet’s eyes were like lead, and he fought the urge to sleep, nudging Levi after a second of inner conflict. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to the older man and dream, but he felt disgusting now that they were done and knew that he'd regret it in the morning if they didn't shower and change the sheets. "I'm not complaining, but we should probably clean up." His words were mumbled and soft. "I don't think I'll be able to do it in the morning..."

 Eren didn't move though, hand grabbing the older man's. His thumb rubbed in circles lovingly, and he sighed in contentment. "And maybe this time you can join me in the shower?"

Levi yawned widely, feeling slow and ridiculously content as he cuddled up to Eren. It was true that he felt rather gross, especially by his usually rigid standards, but he was so tired, and one look at Eren was enough to know that the brunet was too.

"If I join you in the shower I'll probably spend half my time propping you up, you dork," he teased, fully intending to join him anyway. "But sure, why not."

Chuckling to himself, Eren slid off the mattress, groaning. He ignored Levi, padding to the bathroom to turn on the water and get it up to temperature. Hoping that Levi would remember to grab a couple of towels, the brunet stepped under the spray, moaning softly when his muscles started to relax under the heat. He didn't hear Levi come into the bathroom but smiled when the man stepped in with him, pulling the older man close to lather shampoo in his hair.

Levi left the two black fluffy towels he’d brought with him on the counter next to the sink before hopping into the shower. He took a moment to just breathe in, the heated water-vapor air relaxing him as he got little closer to Eren and then carefully set about working shampoo into the brunet's wet hair, his fingers spread to massage the bubbling liquid against his scalp as he pressed a kiss to his dampened shoulder. "Feeling better now?"

Closing his eyes, Eren chewed on his lip, relaxing into Levi's touch. "Mhm." His own fingers continued to massage Levi's scalp, and he scratched a little before working his way down the older man's neck to massage his shoulders. He opened his eyes for only a moment to figure out exactly where Levi's lips were before he leaned forward to kiss them gently. "Much."

"Good." It helped Levi calm down much more knowing that Eren was relaxing too, it not being long before he stuck his head more fully under the shower spray to wash all the shampoo off and watched Eren do the same after the slow, affectionate kiss came to a temporary halt. Then he was all too quick to seek out the comforting warmth of Eren's lips again, cuddling close to him under the spray while he neglected to do much else but bask in the heat of the water and having his companionship.

When the soap had been washed off of both of them, Eren wrapped his arms around the older man and pushed into him, breaking their kiss only long enough to take another breath. His fingers knotted in his hair, and the brunet nibbled on Levi's bottom lip before sucking on it softly. Levi's skin against his was comforting, especially with how tender his touch was, and Eren shivered. As mochas he wanted to stay against the man, however, he was growing even more tired. His eyes fluttered shut, hands sliding down Levi's neck to cup his face. "Let's continue this on the bed?"

Levi nodded, all too keen to get out from under the water and into bed, although he had to shake himself once or twice to remain awake long enough to hurriedly change the sheets and towel himself dry before promptly nestling himself back under the covers, tucking himself into Eren's side with his head on his shoulder as one hand gently stroked the marks he'd left into the bare skin at his neck. His gaze was open and affectionate, eyes half-lidded with tiredness as he pressed a soft kiss to Eren's cheek. "You're adorable when you're sleepy, Eren."

The brunet hummed, giggling a little when he felt Levi's hands on him again, and he cursed his tired mind for the sound. He pushed his leg in between the other man's, snuggling into his warmth and further into the bed. "M'not." His voice was slurred with the need to sleep, and he intertwined their fingers before kissing Levi on the forehead. "Levi?"

"Mmh?" Levi replied sleepily, allowing his eyes to fall shut as he yawned widely, his fingers spreading while they explored more of Eren's tan skin, trailing down his chest and along the soft ridges and lines of his musculature with a feather light touch. "What is it?"

"You're not gonna leave me again." It was barely above a whisper, and Eren didn't even realize he'd said it until it was too late. He tensed a little, before squeezing Levi's hand. But his mouth was moving and he could stop the words coming out. "Right?"

Levi's hand stilled as Eren's fingers wrapped around it, and he sat up a little, his other cupping Eren's jaw to get the brunet to hold his eyes without looking away. "Never, Eren." he replied, tone gentle but sincere. "Ever. Not unless you tell me to. Not unless it makes you too unhappy for me to stay."

Licking his lips, Eren stared at the other man with a small smile plastered on his face. He was falling asleep, more than pleased with Levi's answer, but he had one more thing to say. It itched at the back of his mind, and he sucked in a breath. "Levi?"

Noting that Eren seemed content with his response, Levi settled back down against him, sighing tiredly but happily as he snuggled close to Eren's chest again. He was pretty sure there was nowhere else he'd rather be than wrapped up and warm beside him right now. "Yeah?"

His eyebrows furrowed, and Eren frowned, practically pouting as he looked into Levi's eyes. He shook his head against the sheets, and ran his free hand along the older man's chest, tracing patterns in his skin. "We didn't get to eat the dessert..."

Levi laughed dryly at that, gently running his fingers through Eren's hair in a petting motion as if to commiserate with his apparently dire lack of pudding-based satisfaction. "It's in the fridge, Eren. The dessert will wait for us. If you want you can even have it for breakfast." he offered, immensely enjoying the reciprocated touches.

Tightening his grip on the older man's hand, the brunet giggled one last time before wiggling his way deeper under the covers and kissing Levi once on the cheek and twice on the mouth. He kept going until he'd slid down enough that Levi could rest his chin on the top of his hair and murmured into his chest. "Promise?"

"Promise," he echoed, smiling widely as he nuzzled against the top of Eren's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, his arms crossing over the tops of Eren's shoulders to keep him close. "Now go to sleep, Pup. I've kept you up long enough." Not to mention that he felt quite tired himself, too, wanting to drift off and then wake up in a warm comfy bed with Eren sprawled at his side.

"M' you too..." He hummed his response before finally letting himself fall asleep, listening to Levi's heartbeat and dreaming of the tiramisu waiting for him in the kitchen. _Love you._

It wasn't more than a few moments after Eren's sleepy reply that Levi settled himself against the brunet and fell asleep, his hold falling a little slack on Eren as his body totally relaxed. He thought he might have heard Eren murmur something but couldn't quite make out what it was exactly. He was sure Eren would reiterate it later if it was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late- Myst has been absolutely swamped with school, and I've been fairly busy myself (though not busy enough, I'm afraid...). :D On a bright note though, I'm proud to say that I was accepted into art school with a 72k scholarship *runs around like an idiot* I'm really, really, happy about it too. The only thing is how expensive it is... That being said, I'm doing art and writing commissions to try and help pay. 
> 
> (And I hope Mysti doesn't mind but I'm throwing this in here too- I'll remove it if she wants ^^) The following link is to a tumblr post breaking down my expenses that I have to come up with by August for school: http://mastia.tumblr.com/post/114022054798/tuition-help It doesn't include commission info- you'll have to contact me directly for that either on here or tumblr c:


	10. Jitter Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month of waiting- here's some smut. Hope ya like it ^^
> 
> Chapter Song: Jitter Doll by Lily

It had been six months, and nothing dramatic had happened to either of them during that time, which was something Levi was glad for. Eren was getting to understand him better, and the same was true the other way around, but there were times when he still thought back to those few words he'd been too sleepy to catch. It hadn't been that long since he started being okay bringing Eren into the office with him, and the rest of the staff seemed to quite enjoy the chipper brunet's company. Eren had been here so often because of Levi's schedule getting hectic that everyone knew his name and no one asked questions anymore if Eren was found randomly hanging around Levi's office like he was right now.

Turning away from his desk, Levi shot a glare at the flashing red light atop his printer. He was going to have to start asking Petra to keep more copier paper handy for him because he was sure he'd topped it up not long ago. "Stay out of trouble, okay? Got to go hunt out paper." He instructed, ruffling Eren's hair as he walked past the sofa that he was sat on, the office door closing with a click in his wake.

~

When his lover let the office, Eren smiled mischievously at the door and slid out of his seat across from Levi's desk. He'd been waiting the longest time to do his little 'prank' and was itching to get started. The brunet was nervous, knowing that Levi would no doubt punish him for the stunt he was about to pull, but was far too excited to not go through with it. Walking quickly over to the closet at the back of the room, he yanked of his shirt and pants as fast as possible.

Eren had been just as surprised when the paper had gone out as the older man, but it didn't take him long to figure out that it was Hanji's doing. The man's coworker had flashed him a wink and a larger grin than usual when she'd seen him earlier that morning, and the fact that they'd been conspiring with each other for months should have tipped him off sooner. He hummed as he pulled on his costume, taking his time to make sure everything was perfect. If he was correct- and he was sure he was- Levi was going to be a while searching.

"I'll need to thank her properly later..." Eren smiled, a light blush sprinkling his cheek when he saw himself in the room's mirror. Levi's going to have a heart attack. He laughed. "If only I had a camera..."

~

It wasn't what he expected, having to go to their reprographics office floors down and across the length of the building from his office just for a sheaf of paper, and by the way that Hanji smirked at him as he went past he had very little doubt that something was afoot and that he'd probably both ran out of paper and was unable to easily get his hands on any very much on purpose and due to some kind of tomfoolery between the bespectacled pain in the ass and Eren.

He was carefully holding the paper sheaf tucked under one arm when he got back in the office, not really paying attention as he kept up a grumbling line of thought entirely to himself, but it didn't take long for him to stop dead, eyes fixed on Eren, the paper abandoned on the desk. "Eren... Are you seriously doing this?!"

The boy nodded, walking to the door and locking it behind him. Luckily for him, Levi's office was one of the few on the floor without windows. If he remembered correctly it was because they'd remodeled it from an old library, but it didn't really matter at that moment. Lace scrunched up in his hands as he bit his lips, eyes looking at anywhere but the man. "You don't like it?" He feigned hurt, pouting.

It had actually been Armin's idea. The idea of dressing up as a French maid for Levi hadn't really crossed the brunet's mind until his friend had said it jokingly last Halloween. Eren didn't really mind, himself. It felt strange- the pantyhose and garter belt clung to his skin in a weird way, but the frills of lace were surprisingly soft. The black Mary Jane heels were a bit uncomfortable, but Hanji had forced him to practice using them so he was steady on his feet.

Levi paused to try to remember how to breathe again, letting out a long, deliberately spaced breath intended to calm himself as he forced himself to keep his hands on the desk for a moment or two. There was any hope of getting his backlog of work cleared - although he supposed he could let the brat off because he'd finished the report he needed for today so technically what Eren was doing wasn't disturbing him too much.

The problem was that seeing Eren dressed up like that, the black and white layers of fabric slightly mussed where Eren had been messing with them in his nervousness, was causing somewhat of a failure when it came to trying to think about anything other than the brunet in front of him. He'd even gone to the length of putting heels on. Eren's hurt little pout made him sigh, not wanting him to feel like the gesture wasn't wanted when the opposite was true. He crossed the room, tilting Eren's face to meet his own with fingers gently framing his jawline, and gave him the kind of deep, slow kiss he knew would make him melt against the door.

"Yes, I like it." he replied, voice warm but rough with a blend of simple affection and sheer lust. "I like it a little too much, and given that we're at work, that might be a problem."

Eren's eyes brightened and he grinned, wrapping his arms around the other man and switching their positions so he could sit on the desk. As much as he like how nice the heels made his legs look, the height difference was awkward, and he knew it'd be better if he was more on his lover's level. He sighed a bit when Levi pulled away, licking his lips. "You finished your report for the day, and I don't think anyone's going to question if the boss wants to take a little break. Besides, I spent so much time testing this out with Hanji..."

The boy's smile wavered for a second as he recalled all of the 'testing' Hanji had put into the plan. The woman had spent a good deal of time banging around and making noise to see if they would be able to be heard when the door was shut, and he was relieved to find out just how hard it was. Eren was only able to hear a thump at best when he didn't have his ear pressed to the wall, and Armin, who'd insisted on tagging along for the endeavor, hadn't even realized was she was doing until he'd walked in on it. Eren nipped at the older man's jaw before nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Your office is almost completely sound proof by the way."

It was hard to pretend that he wasn’t interested, even if he'd had the intention to do so. Which for the record, he hadn't. He just didn't really want to think about Eren and Hanji goading each other through the process of somehow testing how soundproof his office was. The momentary falter to Eren's smile before his face was pressed into his neck and out of sight made Levi mirror the troubled look for a few seconds before he realized that he was trying not to think about it too. Knowing Hanji for the high energy ball of craziness that she was he couldn't really blame the kid for it either. Especially given the importance of right now.

"And how long have you been planning to spring this on me?" Levi asked, the slight tremble to his voice giving away just how much he was having to reel himself in if the tight grip he had on the desk wasn't. "I hope you're ready for the consequences."

His voice was muffled when he spoke, and Eren shivered with Levi's threat. "U-um, we've been planning this for about f-four months now?" It wasn't the full truth, but he wasn't about to embarrass himself by telling the older man that he'd thought about it briefly once before when they'd first started dating. The only difference was that he'd never even dreamed about jumping the man at work. But Hanji and Armin had ignited the need to prank him, and the fact that Levi had been called in to work for an emergency a few weeks earlier on Valentine’s Day had him seeking revenge.

Eren snuggled deeper into Levi's chest to get as close as he could, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist to pull the older man flush against him. Wiggling his hips to balance on the edge of the wooden desk helped, but he huffed in frustration when it didn't work as much as he wanted it to. The brunet licked his lips before attacking his lover's neck, sucking and biting his way up the man's jaw. His hands roamed along Levi's chest, unbuttoning his dress shirt to get access to skin, and he chuckled softly when the other stiffened against him. Eren nipped at the Levi's bottom lip before meeting his eyes and biting his lip playfully. "Are you mad at me, Corporal?"

Four months. The fact that Hanji had managed to keep quiet about this that long on its own was little short of a miracle, but he supposed the scheming brat might have only sought Hanji out at the last second, preventing the likelihood of him finding out earlier simply because of there being less time available for her to let anything slip in her excitement. He could only guess that not being around on Valentines had hit Eren harder than he’d let on at the time - since surely this was revenge for something, and he hadn’t done anything else he could think of that qualified being jumped at work. 

And having Eren on his desk holding him close while showing no small amount of bravery, given how he was dressed, in pinning him there with his legs and then proceeding to test his limits further with his soft touches and the playful nip at his bottom lip was definitely a well thought out form of revenge. Of course he’d have the nerve to ask if Levi was mad at him for it.

Mad that he was being so easily wound up, left shivering and reactive in Eren’s tight hold for a change instead of it being the other way around, perhaps. Mad at him? Never.

“No, I’m not mad. But that doesn’t mean you’re not treading on very thin ice of a particular kind, Pup.” He leant forward, the pet-name a quiet hum against Eren’s mouth before he set about devouring it, intending that the kiss would be deep enough to leave Eren a panting, flushed mess as his hands slid slowly up from the desk and down the brunet’s legs till they were just far enough under the skirt to tease at Eren’s hipbones. When he pulled back, his voice was low and hungry. “Very thin ice indeed.”

Eren whimpered against Levi's mouth, the older man's breath hot against his skin. He shivered with the soft touches of his lover's fingers, and his legs started to tremble as they slid down to rest on the other's hips. The brunet knew that he had crossed a boundary, but he was excited for the outcome, and the erection leaking against his silk panting was a testament to that. "Levi..."

Eren's soft whimper lit fire through his veins like little else could. It was vaguely amusing that he'd had the confidence to do this, but that all it took was a few gentle touches to get him shivering with desire.

"Hm?" Levi prompted, sliding Eren’s skirt further up so he could brush the pads of his fingers playfully over the lace forming a flimsy barrier between his touch and Eren's skin, skimming the brunet's navel at first before tracing slowly further down to close around his erection, giving him a few teasing strokes. "I suppose I should reward you for being so brave, really..." he mused, nuzzling at Eren's neck a little.

The brunet's voice hitched when he felt the other man's teeth on his flesh, and his nails dug harder into Levi's chest. Moaning loudly, one hand snaked its way up to cup his lover's jaw and he closed his eyes. "I-I think I might love you." Eren tightened his embrace, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red at the confession as he hid his face from view. Even thought they'd been together for a while now, he'd never purposefully said the words out loud. He didn't regret it in the least, but a voice in the back of his head scolded him for not making the moment more private.

Eren could have picked a more suitable moment for the confession, the words almost muffled in his shoulder as the brunet hid his flushed face in his shoulder. Levi's motions paused, heat building in his own cheeks as he leant back a little, the tips of his fingers easing under Eren's jaw to tip his head up so that he could meet his eyes.

"Only 'think'?" he asked, frowning a little as a sliver of doubt dug at him. He didn't want Eren to be saying these things because he felt he had to. It had only been a few months, after all. "If you're not sure, you shouldn't pressure yourself to say something you don't mean. Especially if it's just because you think it's what I want to hear from you."

Pulling back with a frown, Eren forced the shakiness from his voice. "No. I'm sure." He shook his head before kissing Levi's jaw, a smile creeping back onto his face as his nipped and whispered into the older man's ear. "I wanted to tell you on Valentine's actually, but somebody left before I got the chance." He chuckled, leaning back to look Levi in the eyes and take in his reaction. " _I love you, Levi_."

Levi's smile softened further, his previous moment of doubt completely banished and the single-minded lust tempered down into fierce affection. Eren wasn't the only one who had noticed his attachment intensify but he was the kind of person who didn't like putting names to these feelings. As soon as he did, the other person tended to disappoint him. Or leave. Or worse still, what they had slowly flickered to nothing but awkwardness and misplaced attempts to recapture a depth of feeling that could no longer be returned to. He didn't want that to happen with Eren.

"Well, somebody will have to make it up to you, won't he?" he replied, resting his forehead against Eren's. "I love you too, Eren."

Eren licked his lips before pressing a hungry kiss to Levi's mouth. His teeth scraped along the other man's bottom lip, and he moaned loudly when Levi returned the intensity of it. The brunet's hips wiggled to the edge, and he slid off, his heel clacking on the wooden floor. Eren growled, harshly pushing Levi's jacket off his shoulders before tangling his fingers in his shirt and dragging him over to the couch on the other side of the room. The brunet had half a mind to pull the man on top of him, but the urge to straddle him took over, and he climbed on top of him the second Levi sat down.

Levi was left with no defense against the speed at which Eren managed to reverse their positions so quickly- not that he was complaining over having Eren in his lap. It didn't mean he was going to let him have this all his own way, though, he'd been lenient for entirely too long.

"Heh, that's cute." He murmured the words against Eren's lips before sinking his teeth into Eren's bottom lip and tugging just enough to make him hiss and squirm. "Are you the one being the boss today?" His hands ran slowly down Eren's arms, curving around his front to slide down to a stop against his thighs, pinning him still as he smirked up the brunet, almost daring him to see what happened if he tried to say yes.

Cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow, Eren rolled his eyes, continuing to unbutton Levi's dress shirt slowly. "Oh, no, Mr. Ackerman. I'd never try to do _that_." When the older man's shirt was completely undone, the brunet took his time kissing up and down his chest before rolling off of his lap completely to walk over to the closet where he had hidden his clothes. Pulling out the Swiffer duster that he used at home, he walked over to the bookshelves and began to clean.

Eren had thought about using an old feather one that Armin had found to complete the look, but he knew how much his lover cared about cleanliness, and thought the older man would appreciate it more if he actually cleaned while he was there. His tone slipped into a casual one as he tried his best to hide just how aroused he was and bent over to dust the bottom books. "You've seemed very stressed out recently, Mr. Ackerman. Has something been on your mind?" He worked his way up the shelves, making sure he got everything thoroughly clean. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Stressed, yes... that's one way of putting it...” Levi trailed off, feeling slightly cold due to the AC given that Eren hadn't exactly tugged his shirt closed when he up and left to a surprisingly up-to-standard job of cleaning his book shelf. And a definitely up-to-standard job of making his throat dry at the eyeful of lace under his skirt that was displayed as he bent over.

Standing, he crossed the room over to his desk, sweeping his fingers across the surface to check for dust he already knew was nowhere on the wood. "You can come over here." He hadn't played with Eren like this, not for a while, and oh had he missed it. "I think my desk is dirtier than those books." Or it was about to be.

"Oh? Alrighty then..." Twirling the duster in between his fingers, Eren made his way over to the desk knowing Levi was lying, but not caring one bit. He liked playing the games with the older man, and while he rarely ever won them, they were well worth it. Stepping in front of his lover, Eren's gaze met Levi's and he smiled teasingly before wiping his finger along the top of the desk. It came out clean-not that he was expecting anything different, really, but he took the chance to push off the business card holder on the edge of it. Gasping dramatically, the brunet bent over the desk to look at the mess he'd made and not so subtly stick his butt in the air. "Oh, no. I guess I'll have to clean that up too."

Levi watched his little attempt at playing up to his role with amusement, not being subtle at all about settling down in his desk chair and then leaning forward to take in the spectacular view that was Eren Jaeger practically on all fours for him.

He wasn't going to give Eren the chance, faking haughtiness. "You're not supposed to be making more of a mess, Jaeger." he replied, motioning for Eren to straighten up again as he eyed every movement. "You can clean that up later, after I'm done with you. Bend over, since you are actually good at that, at least, and put your hands on the desk where they can't cause any more trouble."

Happy that he was finally going to get the attention he wanted, but willing to push his luck, Eren sat in Levi's lap again and hummed. "And what exactly are you going to do to me, Mr. Ackerman?" Following his orders as much as he was going to, the brunet put his hands on the desk, wiggling his him down for more friction. He moaned loudly, attempting to mess with the man under him, and when he felt Levi stiffen, he grinned. "If anything, I think I deserve a reward, sir. I mean, I did come all the way here to help with your stress...”

Levi hadn't been expecting Eren to pull that type of move on him, the utter brat, unable to help himself tensing up as he felt Eren squirm in his lap, pushing back against him and moaning when he knew Levi couldn't get enough of the way he sounded while breathless and turned on. Still, he could get his own revenge.

"Oh, you do, hmm?" He leant up, pushing Eren off his lap so that he was stood up properly while he remained in his comfy office chair, his hands trailing over Eren's thighs in appreciation before gently kneading at his ass through the lacy underwear he'd obviously picked out particularly to drive him mad. "Well, unluckily for you I'd unwind more easily by seeing you squirm than rewarding you, Jaeger. I hope for your sake the walls are soundproof, otherwise everyone outside is going to find out what you sound like when you're too desperate to be fucked to care who hears you begging." The duster Eren had abandoned to flatten his hands against the desk was held up to his mouth in a silent order, then, so that he could grip it between his teeth and bite down if he needed to in order to at least try and keep quiet as Levi eased his underwear down out of the way, his thumbs snapping the elastic against Eren's skin briefly in an effort to tease.

Eyes widening in a mixture of worry and arousal, Eren bit down on the plastic and shivered. The sting from the elastic made him breathe in sharply, and his heart beat faster in anticipation as he looked over his shoulder to meet the other's gaze. Levi had an evil look in his eyes- one Eren only saw when he was about to be turned into a whimpering mess- and the brunet closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax. Tensing up would only make whatever was about to happen worse. The handle in his mouth kept him from his nervous habit of chewing on his lips, and his nails dug into the desk's wood to compensate. A large part of him just wanted to be touched, to feel Levi's skin on his in any way possible, but he forced himself to not thrust backwards.

Able to feel the shiver that ran through Eren as he turned to glance over his shoulder at him, Levi eyed the white-knuckle tension with which Eren gripped at the desk and his smirk curved wider, his gaze something the kind of heated and wicked he usually reserved for his more sadistic nights in with the brunet as he held his wide-eyed stare.

He knew that what Eren wanted more than anything else right now was to feel his hands against his skin, to feel him doing anything at all. His breath fanned out hot against the nape of Eren's neck as he leant over him, deliberately grinding against him where he wanted the contact most as his hand flattened against Eren's hip to ensure that even if he wanted to lean forward to get himself away from the stimulation he had nowhere to go.

"Stay still, Pup. You're going to be good for me, aren't you?" he instructed, mock thoughtfulness in his tone as he couldn't help but slip into his habitual way of referring to Eren when he was laid out for him like this. "Impatient brats don't get what they want, after all."

Nodding quickly, Eren whimpered and finally let himself push back into the other man's warmth. The contact was so worth the annoying itch of the dress on his skin, but he knew it'd be even better when it was off completely so he made the decision to stop with the game and do what Levi wanted. He wasn't completely lying about his little stunt being to help the man's tension after all. It wasn't the entire reason, but Levi hadn't quite been himself recently, and Eren thought that a little fun might help among other things.

Eren let his make shift gag fall onto the desk as he opened his mouth, and his breath hitched as Levi continued to talk. His nickname had him practically melting onto the floor, if Levi's contact hadn't done it enough before, but he somehow managed to keep his groans down and stay standing. Holding onto the desk helped, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay up for long wearing the damned heels. "Whatever you want, Corporal. I'll be good..."

Levi's smile grew a little softer, knowing Eren must be uncomfortable given that the outfit was designed for window-dressing rather than prolonged use, but that didn't stop him methodically replacing Eren's makeshift gag after the brunet let it fall in order to talk to him. Kissing the back of Eren's neck, he tapped his thigh. "Take the heels off. As attractive as they are, we can't have your legs giving out halfway through."

He waited for Eren to comply before his thumbs started to trace tiny circles against his inner thighs, almost at his sit spots where his legs ended and the curve of his butt cheeks began. His favorite places to spank till they were the kind of blotchy red-purple when Eren didn't want to be able to sit without feeling the sting of the marks that had been left in Levi's wake the night before. Although he doubted the brunet would admit it to anyone else he had taken to Levi's particular kinks like a duck to water and was usually a joy to experiment with each and every time.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with what you were doing earlier, Pup." he murmured, surprisingly affectionate to say what he was about to do. Eren would be feeling this for a while. "Making a mess of yourself and my office just to get attention merits a little punishment, don't you think?"

Eren would've been lying through his teeth if he said that being gagged like that didn't frustrate him a little bit, but it had its perks, and he did what he was told with no complaint. He knew Levi was asking him questions knowing he wouldn't be able to respond properly, but he did his best anyways, nodding his head and whimpering softly against his gag. The brunet was grateful when the older man gave him permission to remove the pumps, and he sat down cautiously on Levi's lap, testing the waters. When he wasn't reprimanded or pushed, away, he unfastened the buckles quickly. After he'd finished he stood back up with a sigh and leaned back over the desk, closing his eyes to wait for his punishment.

Levi's mind went to a normally locked drawer of his desk that he had left well alone for a long, long time, but he pushed the thought away again after a few second. He was being a tad hypocritical teasing Eren for jumping him at work when he'd been in Eren's position himself so often while still in his previous relationship - but Eren didn't know much about that. They had talked about it, loosely, but pretty much all Eren knew about Erwin was his name and the fact that it was him who had initially introduced Levi to most of the things they did now.

His soft whimper caught Levi's attention again and he chuckled. He wasn't going to strip Eren off because he rather enjoyed seeing him in the outfit. He could carefully push the layers of skirt out of the way, though, shifting his weight a little to the side of Eren so that when the first of several hard, fast spanks connected with Eren's skin he could put full power behind it. He had no intention of going too hard, though, only wanting to see the tanned expanse flushed a sensitive red before getting up to what else he had planned.

When the first hit connected, the brunet let out a surprised yelp and bit down harder on the duster handle to keep from screaming out at full volume. He knew from his testing with Hanji and Armin that he could make as much noise as he wanted and no one would hear him, but on some level, being gagged made the pain more pleasurable. It was one of the kinks that the older man had introduced him too, and it had come in handy many a time in the months that they'd been dating. He almost wished he'd thought of it before they'd officially started their relationship, because even now, Armin liked to bring up how loud the brunet was their '1st' night together, on the phone.

Each hit stung more than the last, but like always, he wasn't too harsh, and he gave Eren enough time to recover between each one. His eyes watered with the pain, but it wasn't bad enough to use the safe word, and he let out a muffled whine when Levi finally stopped. Not being very patient, Eren spit out the gag for what he hoped was the last time and turned around to wrap his arms around the other man's arms. "I know I'm being punished, but I could really use a few or more kisses right now..."

Eren smiled warmly down at the other man before speaking, licking his lips. "Much. I swear, you spoil me with your kisses..." He eyed the ribbon for a moment, eyebrows furrowing in confusion for only a moment before he disregarded it to cup Levi's jaw. Leaning forward, he captured the older man's mouth with his own, nipping at his bottom lip. His fingers found themselves tangling in Levi's hair, and he moaned against him, closing his eyes to take it all in. Pulling back, he let his lips trail kisses along the man's jaw and down his neck. "But I'm not complaining."

Eren's small look of confusion as he eyed the ribbon spiked no small amount of amusement in him. He'd probably not like it so much when he found out what it was actually for. Levi tilted his head slightly to make more space for Eren as he felt his lips connect against his neck, letting out a low hum of content.

"I should think you know better than to complain by now." he replied softly, fingers pressing against the red handprints decorating the tops of Eren's thighs. Hearing Eren complain was usually something he responded to by teasing him more, not less.

"Pfff," The brunet tried to hold back his laugh, but it didn't work, and he ended up chuckling into the crook of his lover's neck. "That hasn't stopped me before though, has it?" Eren leaned back to look Levi in the eyes before kissing him gently on the side of the mouth and sliding off of his lap. As much as he wanted to take it slow, he knew that if they didn't hurry up, Hanji would get impatient and find some way to ruin the mood. Leaning over the desk, Eren looked over his shoulder and blushed. "Now are you going to fuck me or not?" 

Despite the fact Eren was essentially laughing at him, he couldn't help the small chuckle that came from him as Eren slid out of his lap and laid himself across the desk. A tempting sight if he'd ever seen one.

"If you give me that tone again, I'm going to put leash on you and show you off around the office, stockings and all." he threatened, smirking at the thought even if he wouldn't actually go through with it. They'd probably get as far as the door just to make Eren bite his lip and squirm before he let him off. "I think you could have phrased that question a little better, Pup. Maybe with a please in there somewhere." His ribbon-twined hand pressed in the small of Eren's back anyway, hiking the skirt up out of the way so that he could take in all the red marks he'd left against Eren's skin, the other teasing the soft skin at the top of his inner thighs. He knew they risked things by taking it slow, but he still wanted to play with Eren a little more.

The younger man knew Levi was bluffing about leading him through the office- there was no way he'd risk his job or humiliate Eren in that way as a punishment, but he wasn't going to call him on it. The brunet thought it would be better to just play along, albeit a little daring considering his position. His breath hitched when the ruffles of fabric were removed and the cool air hit his tender skin. Pouting, Eren batted his lashes dramatically and wiggled his hips in the air. He could feel the other man's eyes on him, and he shivered, crossing his legs as much as he could standing. " _Please_ , Levi?"

"Better." It didn't take all that long to nudge Eren's legs apart with one of his feet so that he could get between them, his hips pressing against the back of Eren's to nudge him a little harsher against the desk. The thin layer provided by his underwear all that acted as a barrier between the two of them now, the weight of his hand keeping Eren from straightening up not preventing him from arching as Levi took the opportunity to deliberately grind against him, wanting to hear him say it again just from the teasing before he got him any louder, because once he went from that to fucking Eren in earnest he wasn't going to make him wait all that long before just saying please turned into cries of it.

Groaning from the friction, Eren let his eyes close and rutted back, cursing that the panties were still on him. The pressure from Levi holding him down was nice but not nearly enough contact to do anything but frustrate him further, and as the other man moved against him a low whimper left his throat. It was a pitiful sound, one that darkened his already red cheeks, but Eren was couldn't find it in him to care when all he could think about was the older man fucking him into the desk. "P-please?"

Biting his lip to hold back a groan of his own as Eren bucked back against him, looking just shy of the perfect hot, frustrated mess over his desk, he nodded. The fingers that weren't keeping Eren flat to the desk soon lubricated enough thanks to the spare container in his desk drawer and slowly, playfully circling and pressing against Eren's flushed, twitching hole without quite entering him properly, both their respective sets of underwear pushed down out of the way to facilitate the movement. "Well, aren't you polite." he murmured, tone lusty and mock-thoughtful as he pressed one finger inside him slowly. "Then again, you know how to be good when you want something, don't you?"

He could feel as Levi's finger entered him, and the brunet hissed through clenched teeth at the pleasurable sting. The older man was taking his sweet time toying with him, and he knew it, but Eren was having none of it now that he was so close to getting what he had been wanting for months. He pushed back harshly to get them deeper into him, and chewing on his lips, he forced down whatever sarcastic comeback was clawing its way up his throat. "I'm not going to break, Corporal." Well, at least he tried to keep them down.

"I know." Levi replied, quite happy to watch Eren squirm against the desk as a second finger joined the first and then they both curled together and pressed up, going for where he remembered the brunet's prostate to be and teasing against the spot mercilessly when he found it. "Not unless I want you to."

" _F-Fuck_." Panting, Eren's eyes went wide as the other man brushed his prostate, and he let out a surprised scream. The older man seemed to always know where it was, never failing to find it almost immediately and drive him insane. His backed tried to arch, but Levi was still holding him down, and no matter how hard he struggled, his lover kept a firm grasp. The brunet's cock twitched when Levi continued talking, and his hand snuck down under the frills to release some of its tension as he moaned. "O-oh my, _god_."

Levi let out a quiet inhale, Eren's pleasured sounds coiling him tight with sheer lust and half reducing him to breathy panting too as he watched the brunet come apart on his fingers. Releasing his grip on Eren's back, he tutted as he noticed Eren trying to get some form of release by rutting into his own hand under the skirt.

"I don't think so, Eren." His voice was rich and low as he pulled Eren's hand away. Now he'd find out what the ribbon was for, the fingers working him to his breaking point receding and leaving him empty so that Levi could secure the ribbon around the base of his cock, tight enough to prevent him from coming till Levi wanted him to. "You get to work for it a little first."

He was expecting Levi to keep him from touching himself, but the ribbon tied around him was a whole other thing, and Eren's eyes flew open when he felt it being tied around his cock. The brunet wanted to cry out in disagreement, and he did, tears threatening to flow and eyes burning. He kept them at bay, though, knowing that if he really wasn't comfortable, Levi wouldn't push the issue. Eren knew that he'd get his release _eventually_. "More..."

"Hm? Say it a little louder, Pup." Levi teased, having made sure that Eren was ready for any level of escalation before he got to this point, kissing Eren's neck as he repeated the earlier motion of grinding against him teasingly without actually entering him. "I don't think I heard you..."

"Levi, you're more of a little shit than me, I swear to God." Eren groaned, grinding back into the other man's hips. He was panting, breath hitching when Levi's mouth pressed against his skin, "Fuck. P-please..."

Levi chuckled, biting down on the spot he'd kissed as he lined himself up and stopped teasing, not stopping the slow push forward of his hips until he was deep enough inside Eren to feel every minute little shiver, hissing against his shoulder at the tight heat enveloping him but wanting to let Eren adjust. "There... better, Pup?" he asked, his voice husky and hitching over the nickname.

Eyes widening, Eren's grip on the desk tightened as Levi entered him, and he let out a hiss with the friction. When he'd adjusted enough, he rocked his hips to let the other man know that it was okay for him to move and sighed when the pain became more bearable. "Mmm... you can move now." The brunet could feel his lover pick up the pace and closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of being filled.

"Can I? Oh good." Levi drawled, nailing Eren hard and fast as he kept him pressed against the desk, leaning a little to nuzzle against him.

Eren sighed, content to let the older man have his way, so long as his lover kept up moving, and he let out a loud moan when Levi finally hit his prostate. The ribbon around his cock was driving him crazy, and if he thought he could get away with it, it would've been off him in a second and thrown as far away as possible. He was trying to wrap his head around how he could convince Levi to release him from it when the man slid his hands onto his hips and he lost whatever had been forming in his head.

Hearing Eren panting and moaning, clearly getting somewhat close to completely debauched wasn't exactly making it easy for him to keep himself under control. He kept a grip on Eren's hip so that he didn't have to slow his thrusts down before moving his other hand, fingers teasing at the bow on the ribbon as if he was considering taking it off. "Do you think you deserve it yet, Eren? Maybe if you persuade me I'll take it off."

He couldn't help it. A pathetic whimper found its way out of his throat, and before he even realized what he was doing, the brunet sucked in a breath and let out a shaky whine. "P-please, Corporal. I'll do a-anything." Eren didn't know how else to persuade Levi in his position, and quite frankly, he didn't even want to try and think up a plan. He was too caught up in the pleasure.

Knowing from the shaking quality to Eren's voice that he wasn't going to get the poor kid much more desperate than this, Levi made a soft murmur of agreement amid his own quiet, half-stifled moans.

"I'll hold you to that later." he promised, fingertips tugging at the ribbon to remove it all in one go at the same time as rapidly increasing his pace, making sure to maintain the angle of his thrusts so that he was still brushing Eren's prostate, the desk rattling a little underneath them with the force of Eren's movement.

Mouth dropping open, Eren couldn't help but buck his hips when he felt Levi's fingers brushed lightly against his aching erection as he pulled off the ribbon. It fluttered to the floor, but Eren was too preoccupied to give a damn, knowing that he'd find it later. When the other man quickened his pace, the brunet's legs started to shake, and he dug his nails deeper into the wood as he tried to keep himself standing, grateful that Levi was helping. Eren was close, they both knew it, and his breathing became more erratic when he finally came, groaning when it splattered onto the frills pooled in front of him.

Eren tensing up and shuddering against the desk as he came was just enough to tip Levi past the edge of his self-control too, Eren's name a quiet, languid moan as he kept up the movements of his hips until they were both fully spent. It wasn't more than a few moments after collecting himself against the urge to just go lax against Eren long enough to ease out of him and set about cleaning them both up before he nudged Eren into turning over, humming contentedly against his lips as they kissed, just enjoying the quiet afterglow moment. "You're getting far too good at riling me up, Eren." he murmured, leaning back a little to hold the brunet's eyes in an affectionate stare.

Letting out a tired giggle, the brunet leaned forward to place a tender peck on his lover’s cheek before getting on his knees to clean up the fallen cards. He let out a low groan at the ache that shot through his hips, but it was bearable. He'd had worse, and Eren was determined to not let it be obvious of what they were doing behind closed doors. "I see no downside to that."

When he finished up picking up the mess on the floor, he walked over to the closet and grabbed his bag, stripping out of the soiled dress and panties to put on something more appropriate. The clean jeans and t-shirt were way more comfortable than the costume he'd been wearing prior, and now that the brunet was able to keep his thoughts on one track, the nagging at the back of his head that had been ignored previously was finding its way back. He knew he should probably wait to bring it up, but Eren was never one to hold back his thoughts. A weariness he hadn't felt since they'd first started dating laced his tone. "So...um...was I that obvious?"

Once Eren moved away Levi rapidly set about getting himself back to a more presentable state too, carefully rearranging anything that had been disturbed on his desk back to its proper place. Eren's sudden change of tone made him look up, raising one eyebrow a little. "That you were going to try something at work, you mean?"

Biting his lip, Eren nodded, sliding onto the couch with a plop. "Mhm. I mean you had the stuff already at your desk and everything. I'd be lying if I said it took me a little off guard. I thought I had been pretty sneaky about it too..."

"No, Eren, I didn't know." he replied, smiling a little as he left his desk and crossed to sit next to Eren on the couch. "So thank you for the surprise. It was a very good one."

It was more of a request for attention than just a surprise, he supposed, but he thoroughly enjoyed giving Eren attention when he got the chance, so either way of looking at it didn't hurt.

Rolling his eyes, Eren leaned on and closed his eyes. He was a lot more worn out than he had thought, and the older man was warm and comforting next to him. A nap sounded just about perfect. "Mmm..." The brunet snuggled up next to Levi with a content sigh. "Are you feeling a little better then?"

Levi sunk down a little more into the couch, a quiet chuckle leaving him as his arm wrapped across Eren's shoulders and pulled him closer, holding him securely. "Yes. Tired, but better." he replied softly. "How about you? Did you enjoy getting one over on me?"

"I'll have to come up with something better next time. It was nice while it lasted though." Eren laughed. "I think you were shocked for like two seconds." He opened his eyes to look up at the older man. "Either that or you're like a god at hiding it."

The sound of Eren's laughter made Levi's smile widen, gently winding his fingers through Eren's hair in a bid to smooth it down a little. Even though it never worked.

"Oh, I was shocked, certainly." He was still going to be chuckling to himself about it for days, marveling at his brat planning something like this and then keeping up the nerve to go through with it, given that it must have been no small feat. "But you wanted to play, and I'm quite good at compartmentalizing things when it's necessary."

Sticking out his tongue, Eren grabbed Levi's free hand to intertwine their fingers and nuzzled his neck affectionately. "I have a proposal, Mr. Ackerman..." His voice was low, barely above a whisper.

A low hum of content sounded in the back of his throat as Eren nuzzled against him, Levi pushing the thought that eventually he'd have to get back to work away in favor of staying right where he was with Eren virtually in his lap. "You do, hmm... and what is it?"

Thumb rubbing circles along the back of the other's hand, Eren nibbled at Levi's jaw. "I think it would be in your best interest to take the rest of the day off and spend it with me at home." His eyes shut, and he practically purred at how nice Levi's fingers felt in his hair. He'd always been a sucker for the man playing with his hair. "They've pulled you away from me enough these past few weeks. I think they can handle an afternoon without you."

Levi shivered, still feeling a little over-sensitized from their previous activities as he tipped his head slightly away, allowing Eren more access to his neck. Everything Eren had said was true enough, he had been prioritizing his work life before his home life the last few weeks... perhaps they could survive without him... shit, Eren really had got him wrapped around his little finger. He vaguely wondered if the brunet had even noticed just how much.

"Well... maybe I could...” he replied, smirking a little.

Victory flashed in Eren's eyes, and he pressed a passionate kiss to Levi's lips, smiling against him as it deepened. His hands found their way up to cup his jaw, and he moaned softly before forcing himself to pull away, pouting at the loss of contact even though he was the one responsible for it. "I'll go say bye to Hanji while you pack up then. God knows she'll make a scene if I don't tell her the plan worked..." He shook his head, slowly standing up to walk over to the door and unlocking it.

His eyes widened when he came face to face with someone on the other side who wasn't the curious brunette. The man standing in front of him was tall and blonde, and Eren's smile wavered as he eyed him. The other man put off an air of importance, and a knowing glint in his gaze set Eren on edge. Praying that the man wasn't Levi's boss and that his boyfriend wasn't fixing to get in trouble for what they'd been doing in his office, he gave a small nod and hurried off to find Hanji.

~

Levi tensed almost as soon as he looked up and found that it was Erwin at the door, his mind going back to the email he'd received months ago. About people that he'd had to put behind him, once, in order to move on. Erwin was still keeping an eye on them, it seemed, and they were back now.

Had been back. Levi had been avoiding thinking about it for so long that he didn't want to start today. Not when he was going to go home and spend the afternoon with Eren, especially not when Eren paid close enough attention to him to know that something was wrong when he couldn't tell him what it was.

"Is this a social call?" Levi asked flatly. "Because you know how I feel about those."

"Yes, I understand you want to keep things strictly business." Erwin's eyes flickered over his recently re-ordered desk with a familiar look of amusement, and Levi shivered, trying to push away the memories of the times he'd been in Eren's position and Erwin had been in his. They couldn't exactly use Erwin's office in the rare event that they felt the need; after all, it was too frequently disturbed. "I can't blame you, if _that_ was Eren. He certainly looks like a good match."

"Yes, that was Eren." Levi replied stiffly, quickly tapping out an email to Hanji and then one to HR to say he was finishing up at home and to contact him there in the event of an emergency. "What did you want? I know you didn't come here for idle chitchat."

Erwin chuckled and nodded before a more somber look crossed his face. "I certainly didn't come to disturb your alone time, if that's what it was. But... about that email... they've moved again, Levi. They're coming back, and they're making noise, trying to find you. What do you want to do about it?"

"I...” Levi lowered his eyes, dragging his hands over his face and through his hair as he sighed, sounding tired beyond his years. "I don't know yet. I'll think about it...”

He hated the sympathy he found in Erwin's gaze, never having wanted anyone's pity or charity even when he had no choice but to receive it. He was strong enough to stand on his own two feet.

"Alright, Levi. It's your call how you want to deal with this, just... don't think you have to isolate yourself just because what we had is over. I'm still your friend, first and foremost."

"Thanks." 

~ 

Eren found Hanji quickly enough, and after making the brunet promise that he'd call her later with details, she let him return to Levi's office without any issue. He was worried that Levi was in trouble, and had to keep himself from running back to him to find out what the blond had wanted. Thankfully enough, he had managed to not run into the man on his way back.

Slipping through the office door and shutting it gently behind him, Eren frowned when he found Levi sitting at his desk with a grim expression plastered on his face. The man was tense, and it seemed like whatever amount of stress he had managed to help rid him of had come back in full force. Clearing his throat, the brunet walked up to stand in front of him. The only thing he could think of was that the blond had said or done something to upset the older man, and he could feel anger and a strange protectiveness wash over him. "Are you alright?"

Levi's mind was still spinning as he waited for a notification message from HR, one hand tight in his hair. Erwin had left again after making him promise to be a little more sociable than he had these last few months, and he did feel guilty - the blond was right, just because their otherwise successful relationship had run its course didn’t mean he deserved to be effectively cut out of Levi's life. He owed the man a lot, after all. Certainly his current livelihood, perhaps a lot more than that.

He blinked and then glanced up at Eren, his mind still clearly somewhere else. "Yeah...” he paused, gaze sharpening as he cleared his throat. The tension remained in his shoulders, even while he tried to pass the moment off as nothing. "Yeah, I'm alright. You ready?" 

Levi's words didn't convince him in the slightest, but he let it go, deciding that if Levi wanted him to know he would tell him. Still, as he nodded and smiled softly down at the man in front of him, he decided that an afternoon cuddling up in bed and a back rub after dinner was just what the doctor ordered. Maybe he'd even make one of the older man's favorite strawberry desserts. If Eren had taken anything out of their months of dating about the man's food preferences, it was that he never said no to anything strawberry, especially his strawberry cheesecake. His voice took on a teasing tone, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "I'm ready when you are, _honeybun_.”

Levi shot Eren an incredulous look at the teasing nickname, the email he was waiting for dinging and leaving them free to go home at the earliest available opportunity. He pushed up from the desk, slipping on his coat and grabbing his briefcase before coming over to kiss Eren's cheek, his unoccupied fingers twining around Eren's and pulling him in the direction of the door. "Alright, _sugar_." he drawled, Hanji's nickname for him slipping through. "Let’s go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the actual plot starts... until now we've been winging it haha XD Next chapter is fluffs. I'm also posting our Mermaid RP after this so feel free to check that shit out. And my lil Eren finally confessed- took like six/seven months but he did.


	11. My Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: My Demons by Starset (funny enough Mysti recommended this one and it's been on my 'to be used' list for like 3-4 months XD)
> 
> I'd also like to 'warn' everyone. Mysti and I've been winging this fic up until now, and now that we're actually delving into plot, there might be tags added for triggers and such. Since I don't want to spoil anything, they'll be changed as they become prevalent in the fic, but I wanted to let you know.

When the two finally arrived at their house, Eren stubbornly told Levi to go ahead and change into something more comfortable and that he'd join him in the bedroom as soon as he had made them some tea. It was clear that Levi needed to relax, and he was going to help them unwind if it killed him. Setting the kettle on the stove, the brunet cut them up some apples while he waited for the water to boil. He was never much of a tea drinker until he'd met Levi- hell, even now he wasn't- but he chose a nice black tea that the older man liked and prayed that it would pair well with the snack.

~

Levi had only agreed halfheartedly, wandering upstairs with his brain almost on autopilot. Hearing him moving, a quiet mewl came from the bedroom and he frown as he saw Isabel curled up on his pillow, the cat knowing full well that she wasn't supposed to be on his bed. He didn't have the energy to scold her right now, though.

Instead he hunted out clothes, throwing on an oversized, dark green knitted sweater that was actually one of Eren's, the sleeves so long that they overlapped his knuckles, lithe fingers all that poked out of the sleeve ends, the neckline almost wide enough to turn it into a one-shoulder top on him even if it fit Eren fine. He kind of wanted to surprise Eren himself, though, throwing the black slacks he'd had on in his laundry basket and pulling on some thick black thigh-highs instead. They were warm enough for just lounging around the house in.

"Hello, Chéri. I'm back."

Sighing, he curled up on the mattress next to Isabel, reaching out to stroke her as she padded closer and cuddled up next to him, warm and fluffy against his chest through the sweater.

~

When the tea was finished, Eren put everything he had made on a tray and carefully walked up the stairs, to the bedroom. Levi had been nice enough to leave the door open so he didn't need to do a balancing act, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest when he saw the older man lying on the bed with Isabel. A warm hum escaped his lips when he realized what Levi was wearing. He didn't say anything though, just setting the tray on the night table and walking over quietly to rummage through the dresser for his pajama pants.

After putting his clothes in the hamper and slipping on his pjs, Eren climbed onto the bed next to Levi. Isabel was snuggled up into the man's chest, and the brunet was careful to not disturb her as much as possible. His hand rested on Levi's waist, leg pushing between his legs for the simple comfort of being close, and the purring feline rested in between them. Unable to help himself, Eren brushed the fringe that had fallen into Levi's face away and gently kisses his forehead.

Levi had allowed his eyes to flutter closed when Isabel started purring at him, nuzzling him gently in the way she usually did when she was glad of the company, and he didn't open them again or look up as he heard Eren enter the room. He felt mentally tired as well as physically, his thoughts whirring and leaving him unable to switch off properly despite him relaxing a little as he felt the soft touch of Eren's lips against his forehead, the pads of the brunet's fingers against his face pushing back his fringe as he murmured a sleepy greeting and tried to wiggle closer to Eren's heat. Evidently not keen on getting trapped between them, Isabel mewled and clambered over Levi's side, curling up back on the pillow closer to the back of Levi's head, now.

"Mmh... sorry, Eren... I was going to come back...”

Chuckling softly, the brunet let his fingers play with Levi's hair. Now that Isabel was no longer an obstacle, Eren could snuggle up to the other man without restraint, but he chose not to knowing that if he did, he would never leave. "Shh- it's alright. You need the rest." He wasn't in any rush to make Levi get up, but after a moment, he pulled away.

"You're tea is going to get cold if you leave for too long though." Rolling off of the bed, Eren walked over to the TV and grabbed the remote before turning it on and sitting on the edge by Levi's feet. "Would you kill me if I put on a rom com?"

Levi sighed quietly as Eren left his side, his empty fingers curling into the comforter as the brunet got up. Tea sounded good, the quiet chatter of the TV soothing as it gave him something other than his uneasiness from his earlier conversation with Erwin to concentrate on.

He felt the bed dip and curled his knees under him, in the mood to be comfy now he'd gotten to this point. Getting up on all fours he wandered down the bed until he was knelt up at Eren's back with his knees curling just around his sides, his arms sliding over Eren's shoulders to support himself. He hummed as Eren mentioned putting on a rom com and then shrugged, his breath coming out warm across the back of Eren's neck as he leant down to reply quietly just by his ear.

"I'll let you off, this time." Then he nuzzled against the nape of Eren's neck, nipping gently at the weak spot to make Eren shiver in reward for being thoughtful enough to bring him some black tea.

The shiver that came over Eren made him close his eyes for a second, and he turned around a little to look at the man messing with him. He grinned, kissing Levi on the mouth before focusing back on the TV. He knew that Levi wasn't a huge fan of the cheesy flicks, but they were special to him. As strange as it was, romantic comedies were one of the things his mother and he bonded over when he was little, and they never failed to bring a smile to his face. "Hmm...How about _The Wedding Planner_?"

"Whatever works for you, Eren." he replied, smiling as the brunet's attention returned to the TV as he unwrapped himself from Eren and went to grab the cup of tea he'd been eyeing up, cradling it between his fingers of both hands instead of holding it around the rim like he usually did and relishing the heat coming from it before taking a sip. "I wouldn't know the difference between a good one and a bad one, so I'm trusting you on this." he replied, taking a longer drink of his tea and then setting the empty cup back down, returning to his spot on the bed with a quiet yawn.

"It's not the best out there, but it could be a hell of a lot worse." Thinking back on the movie, Eren began to laugh. "That scene with the superglue and the statues is great, though." The brunet started up the movie, crawling over Levi on the bed to get to his own drink and the apples on the night stand. He loved apples, and after downing the hot tea in one gulp, carried to plate over to set next to him on the bed so he could cuddle up more with Levi. Wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders he pulled him closer.

Levi let out a happy sigh, burrowing against Eren's chest, his fingers curling against the material of the sweater sleeves as he nuzzled into Eren's shoulder. One of his arms curled over Eren's front as his legs wrapped around Eren's too, leaving him looking oddly like a koala clinging to a tree. "Things could always be worse." He agreed, although his serious expression made it clear he wasn't really thinking about the movie at the time.

Noticing the change in Levi's demeanor, Eren frowned slightly, hugging the older man tighter. He resisted the urge to pepper him with kisses, choosing instead to just hold him and rub circles into the small of his back, and when Levi had finally relaxed a little, Eren scooted them up closer to the headboard and propped up the pillows for them to cuddle on. He had never thought he was good at handling loved ones upset, but he did his best to show Levi that he was there for him anyways, tangling their limbs together and giving an occasional squeeze when his lover tensed up.

Levi found it surprisingly easy to just nuzzle into Eren's shoulder and watch the film, not really taking it in more than he was concentrating on Eren's slow breaths as his chest rose and fell, the warmth of his body and the strong arms wrapped securely around him. The circles being rubbed into his back was an immensely welcome sensation and he soon found himself sleepy, pressing soft kisses to Eren's neck as his eyes fluttered in his attempts to keep them open and focused on the screen amidst the peaceful warmth surrounding him.

He could tell that Levi was falling asleep, the lazy kisses along his neck making him shiver every once in a while, and despite knowing that Armin would have his head for skipping homework, he decided that when the movie was over he was going to join Levi for a nap before dinner. He pressed a kiss to the top of the other's head, breathing in the faint scent of shampoo, and hummed. Isabel had left the bedroom some time during the beginning of the movie, and he raised an eyebrow when he noticed her walking towards the bed. Levi didn't seem to notice when she jumped up next to him and walked up to curl up by his head, but Eren pulled him in closer to give her a little more room on his pillow.

Levi was far too used to Isabel's habit of curling up on his pillows by now to move when felt her cuddle up next to him again, soon purring softly. At the kiss to his head, Levi let out a sleepy sigh and cuddled closer, nuzzling Eren's neck before giving in to the urge to nap. It seemed like Eren didn't mind, and he had managed to watch most of the film, in his defense, so he didn't feel too guilty about allowing the warmth and security to ease him to sleep. He just hoped he wasn't preventing Eren from doing anything.

By the time the credits were rolling, Levi was fast asleep in Eren's arms. The brunet lay next to him, smiling lovingly at him and Isabel while fighting the urge to join them himself. His eyes were heavy, but he couldn't sleep, still worrying over what had been causing Levi to be so tense.  Surely if he had been the cause, the older man would have told him immediately. Right? He shook his head, sighing. No, as curious as he was, he wasn't going to let himself make any conclusions. Levi would tell him sooner or later and torturing himself wouldn't be good for either of them. Right now, he would just be there to comfort the man whether he wanted it or not.

They had been laying there for who knew how long when Eren decided to start dinner and that cheesecake he knew Levi would love. It had grown dark outside so he knew it was fairly late, and so he chose to make something simple. He wasn't too happy about leaving Levi alone, but they'd both regret it if they didn't eat and so he reluctantly untangled himself from the other man and rolled off the bed to go downstairs.

~

Levi was alone when he woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He felt better for the nap, but he was still warm and didn't want to get up, figuring that Eren would come and find him eventually if he wanted him. Isabel twitched in her sleep as he stroked her, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

'They're coming back.'

The thought dug at him, remembering Erwin's quiet admission, like it was something he didn't want to burden Levi with but felt he had no choice. Even now Erwin was still looking out for him. He sighed, frustrated, and closed his eyes again, willing himself to go back to sleep.

~

Making the strawberry cheesecake took next to no effort, something he could do while on autopilot, and he sighed and set the timer when he put the dish in the oven. It was his mother's recipe, and despite making his own tweaks here and there like she'd always encouraged him to do, pride for his mom swelled in his chest every time he made the sweet treat. It was quiet in the house, so he pulled out his phone and put on Pandora, swaying his hips to the music as he gathered the ingredients for their dinner.

After throwing some baby potatoes into a pot to boil, Eren started on the meat, seasoning it with various spices and condiments. As messy as Salisbury steak was to cook, it was fast to do and delicious. When the patties had bed browned, he started on the gravy, mashing the potatoes with some butter and milk and heating up a can of green beans while it thickened. He didn't want to wake Levi up before he had to so he kept to cooking.

Their plates had been made and the cheesecake was cooling on the counter when Eren finally made his way to drag the other man out of their bedroom. Leaning over him, the brunet shook his shoulder. "Levi, dinner's ready."

Levi didn't wake up initially, which probably seemed odd given that he was quite a light sleeper, instead rolling over and prompting Eren to try again. The second time his name was called, a little louder, he blinked and looked up. After the dream he'd just had, the details of which were quickly gone but left a distinctly sour taste in his mouth, Eren's soft smile was just the thing he needed to see. Reaching up, he cupped Eren's face, the pad of his thumb tracing the brunet's cheekbone. "Thank you, Eren... I think I needed this...”

"Anytime." Eren closed his eyes for a second, placing his hand over Levi's before sighing and pulling it of gently. "Dinner's ready though so I'll meet you downstairs. I made something I think you'll like..." Without another word, the brunet went back to the kitchen to get them drinks, not needing to look back to know that Levi would follow. He'd barely eaten all day, so he must've been starving.

Truthfully, Levi didn't really want to eat... but if Eren had cooked something just for him then he was going to make himself try. It wasn't Eren's fault he was worried, and he shouldn't have to feel like he'd done anything wrong for it.

He followed Eren downstairs after a little time spent yawning and stretching, padding into his bathroom to splash some water on his face in an attempt to banish any residual tiredness before heading down to the kitchen. A smile crossed his face as he spied the dessert on the counter and he sneaked up behind Eren, wrapping his hands around Eren's waist and cuddling into his back. "Is that strawberry cheesecake? You're spoiling me..."

"I also cut some fresh ones up that I found in the fridge. I thought we could put them on top." He turned around to kiss Levi's cheek and walked over to where he'd set up their plate on the dining room table, setting the drinks in his hands in their respective spots. "They're in the freezer to get extra cold."

Levi backed off and sat himself at the table, undisguised affection in his eyes as he watched Eren move around. He was most definitely being spoiled. "I'm not exactly sure what I've done to deserve this kind of special treatment but I'm not going to complain." he replied. "And to think I nearly gave you up...”

Eren raised an eyebrow at the other's words, cocking his head to the side before sitting down with a sigh. "But you couldn't. And Armin's a sneaky little bastard who didn't let me give up either." The brunet chuckled, the frown that had found its way onto his face replaced with a wide grin. "And don't you dare try and say that you don't spoil me just as much."

"No, I couldn't. I was an idiot to try." Levi replied, Eren's wide grin making his own smile more pronounced in response. "It's kind of my unofficial job to spoil you, Eren, given what else I do to you." he reminded him, smirking a little.

Blushing, the brunet shook his head, picking up his knife and fork to start eating. He had had just a little more than Levi that day, about two apples worth, and his stomach was starting to growl at him. He could tell that whatever was on his lover's mind, was messing with the man's appetite, and the fact that he wasn't eating bothered the brunet. It wasn't healthy.

Eren spoke before placing his own forkful of food in his mouth, gaze meeting the older man's, a playful tone lacing his voice. "Then just think of this as my way of making sure you have the energy to do that 'something else'."

"Alright. I suppose if you put it like that I can let you off." Levi replied, turning his attention to his food because he didn't want Eren to worry. He was certainly looking forward to the cheesecake given his thing for strawberries.

When the other man started eating, Eren's face lit up. He didn't like playing mom- it wasn't his place, really- but he'd do it a million times over if it kept Levi healthy. Lord knows Mikasa and Armin had done the same for him at one point in time. He finished his plate before Levi, like usual, and while he was in the kitchen putting it in the sink, he went ahead and cut them each a slice of dessert. Eren made sure to add extra strawberries to Levi's before setting in next to him. "Hope you like it."

Seeing Eren's face light up made it well worth it even if he hadn't initially been feeling that hungry. Levi smiled, spearing a strawberry before nibbling on it as he watched Eren have some of his. "Of course I like it, Eren, you made it for me. Even if you weren't a damn good cook that would be reason enough." he replied simply.

"Awe, you sure know how to flatter a guy." Even though his voice was teasing, he was being sincere and the blush on his cheeks was a testament to that. Getting even the smallest of compliments from the older man never grew old for Eren. He really did love the man.

The light blush that crossed Eren's face at the compliment made Levi chuckle a little. The brunet was still so easy to fluster, even now. And fun to fluster, too. "Credit where it's due is all, Eren." he replied, helping himself to another forkful. "And you get credit for more than just your cooking, of course..."

"Oh my, _god_." He covered his face with his hand, Eren's red cheeks darkening in embarrassment. Swallowing the small amount of cheesecake from his fork, he licked his lips and calmed back down before continuing. "That better not be as dirty as it sounded."

Levi shot him a playful look, there, his smirk widening a little and gaining a by now familiar predatory quality to it. "You're good at cleaning too." he teased, helping himself to another strawberry. "Very good at getting on your knees when you have to."

Letting a small huff, Eren banged his forehead against the table dramatically once before eyeing Levi and pouting. "Only for you..." The brunet closed his eyes and sighed. His words came out a lot more serious than he meant them too, and his scolded himself for messing with the mood just as the older man was starting to relax. Hopefully his change in tone hadn't been that noticeable.

The small huff that sounded from Eren made him chuckle, reaching over with his none-occupied hand to playfully ruffle Eren's hair. "Good. Don't know if you've noticed but I tend to get rather protective of what's mine, Eren."

"Glad to know that I mean that much to you." Eren smiled, pulling Levi's hand down from his hair to kiss his fingers. They were warm, and as he tangled them together with his own to set on his knee, he couldn't help but hum contentedly before focusing back on the task of picking at his cheesecake.

"You mean... a lot to me, Eren. Really." Not exactly the best at putting these things into words, a small frown creased Levi's face as he squeezed Eren's fingers between his own a little for emphasis, his thoughts clearly somewhere else even as he kept eating. It was only since Eren had started regularly being around with his cheerful housewife-like bustling that Levi noticed how empty and lonely his house had been before. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Eren's smile wavered when he heard Levi speak. His words made his heart beat harder, but with the way the older man said it, Eren had the feeling he was speaking from experience. His thumb brushed along the other's hand and he squeezed back. "Nothing will, Levi. You wouldn't let it." The brunet cleared his throat, letting go of Levi's hand to pick up the empty dishes and standing up. "And I'd never let anything ever happen to you either..."

He leaned over to take his lover's plate as well, leaving behind the cheesecake he was still eating, and walked slowly to the kitchen. Eyes glancing over to watch the man still at the table, he turned on the water to wash the dishes that had piled up and load them into the dishwasher. His chest hurt, and he couldn't help but think back to his mother and the day he lost her. The state he'd found her in still gave him nightmares: body bloody and bruised, broken bones piercing through muscle and skin, the few clothes she was still wearing mere rags. Tears prickled at the back of his eyes, and his voice was low like he was talking to himself. "I couldn't lose you too."

Eren feeling upset would always be put before his own problems, and Levi noticed almost instantly that Eren's posture had changed. His frown didn't deepen but refused to vanish entirely as he went after Eren, pulling him into a tight hug that he looked like he needed. "You won't lose me, Eren. I'll protect both of us if I have to."

The brunet's bottom lip quivered, but he refused to cry. Instead, he turned around to hug Levi back, fingers gripping his shirt tightly. "I-I know. I just..." He sucked in a breath, chewing on his lips. Sighing, Eren met his lover's gaze. Seeing the worry in Levi's eyes made him want to do everything for the man, and he kissed him gently on the mouth. When he pulled back, he smiled softly. "I know."

Levi watched as Eren struggled against whatever pain was tearing at him, gently stroking his cheek and then pulling him closer for another kiss, this one deeper, slower, one that he could pour all of his protectiveness into as he held Eren close to him. "Come on. We both need some down time." he said quietly, threading his fingers through Eren's and pulling him away to head back upstairs.

Eren's thoughts lightened as Levi tugged him upstairs. He was contemplating giving the older man his back rub, but when his eyes flickered to the bathroom, he got a better idea. While he wanted to treat him tonight, the brunet was worn out as well, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep himself from holding onto Levi if he even attempted to go through with it. A bubble bath, however, sounded like heaven, and he knew that he could cuddle into the other man as much as he wanted. "Join me for a bath? We still have some of that bubble bath left and we could light some candles..."

Levi nodded a little, smiling. Perhaps warm water and a long soak, some time spent spoiling Eren with affection and surrounding themselves with a relaxing atmosphere was what they both needed. Eren had done more than enough for him today.

It wasn't long before Levi's large bathtub was full of bubbles, lemon-lavender candles dotted around given that he didn't expect to go anywhere but bed after this and they'd always helped him sleep. He shooed Eren in first before climbing in and settling himself more or less in the brunet's lap, the water lapping at Levi's shoulders as he leant back against Eren's chest and sighed, closing his eyes.

Kissing the older man's forehead, the brunet wrapped his arms around him lovingly. He was glad that Levi had said yes, and the hot water coupled with how close he was to the other man made him close his eyes and sigh. The candles flickered and reflected against the bathroom tiles, creating a soft glow in the dark room. Hands rubbing up and down Levi's shoulders, Eren tilted his head to kiss the man's neck, teeth scraping lightly on flesh. After he was satisfied with how red his lover's skin was, he stopped, placing a quick peck to the crown of his head. "You know, I was really hoping you'd face me this time."

A slight quiver ran through Levi despite the heat of the water at Eren's affection, and he smiled, carefully not swishing the water too much as he turned over. Loosely looping his arms around Eren's neck, he tilted his head up to catch the brunet's mouth, his tongue eventually tracing the seam of Eren's closed lips to get him to open them before delving past them so that Levi could take his time exploring Eren's mouth. A happy sigh left him as he pressed himself against Eren's chest, hands working at Eren's shoulders in an effort to undo some of the tension that had gathered in them.

Chuckling, Eren made sure the kiss stayed tenderer than anything, knowing that if either one of them took it too far, he'd be fucked- literally and figuratively. That being said, he couldn't help the low moan he let out as Levi began working at the knots in his back. His fingers brushed along the other's lower back for a moment, before running up his spine to rub at the older man's neck, pushing him closer to deepen the kiss. He pulled away after a second, biting at Levi's lip and then kissing his cheek as he grabbed the body wash and squeezed a handful into his palm.

Levi's soft smile had returned fully as he allowed Eren to pull back from him, turning and leaning forward to sink his head under the water, his hair damp and brushed forward into his face when he surfaced, inhaling deeply but quietly. The water was taking his mind off his worries but that didn't mean he'd stopped thinking about Eren's. "Are you okay? If you're upset about anything you can always talk to me." he said quietly, turning back to Eren and gently kissing his forehead.

"I'm fine. What you said just made me think of Mom for a second." The brunet offered a small smile as he rubbed his hands together, lathering up the soap before working it into Levi's chest. While he hadn't told Levi the full story regarding what had happened, the other man knew the basics: that Eren had come home after a fight to find his mother on the living room floor, clothes torn off and bloody. He hadn't really had a chance to hide it, given that Levi had had to wake him up repeatedly for nightmares from it, and he didn't think he would have even if he'd had the chance.

Levi nodded, remaining still to let Eren move and relaxing into his touch even though his mind was still tracing over memories of Eren waking up crying, clinging to him until the tears were all spent. "I'm sorry, Eren." His own nightmares, on the rare occasion that they happened, were just as bad, except Levi was the opposite - he would rather leave the bed entirely and go and work to drive them away, not wanting anyone to touch him for a while, not even Eren. "I know thinking about her hurts..."

Eren's hands stopped for the briefest of seconds before resuming, and he sighed, smile falling from his face. "I'll be fine." He moved to work on Levi's back, paying close attention to work the tension along his shoulder blades. "But I would like if we could go and find some honeysuckle to put next to her urn this weekend, if that's alright." If Eren could appreciate anything that his father had done after Carla's death, it was the fact that he'd had her cremated. He couldn't even stomach the thought of her being buried with as gruesome as her injuries had been. "Did I ever tell you how much she loved honeysuckle?"

Levi's gaze softened as he shook his head, the touches to his shoulders and the hot water doing a good job of turning him into a pliant mess of a human being if it weren't for the seriousness of the conversation. "You didn't, but of course we can, if that's what you want."

The brunet chuckled under his breath, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Levi's. "She grew them everywhere. Our fences were covered, and she had trellises in the front yard. When they bloomed, she'd keep them in Mason jars in the kitchen and put nectar in her tea... I don't think it's true, but she used to tell me this story when I was really little about how the year I was born, none of the flowers bloomed until the morning after I was brought to the house. She said," Eren leaned back to look Levi in the eyes, "that they were welcoming me home."

Smiling a little, Levi nuzzled closer. "I'm not surprised she's the one you get your romantic tendencies from." He didn't think about his own mother all that much. If he did, he'd feel guilty, or wondered if he might, and that violated his own rules for the new self he'd created after leaving his old life behind with Erwin. No regrets.

"She sounds like a good person to have been close to."

"Yeah, she was." Eren slid back in the tub, causing Levi to slide up him more as he sunk down further under the water. "She would've loved you." After pulling Levi further up his chest, he kissed the man's left collar bone, sucking at nipping at it playfully. "Not as much as I do, but still..." He giggled, eyes lighting up as he stared up at his lover. The light reflecting off of the droplets of water on the older man's skin was tantalizing, and with his hair slicked back, Eren had a hard time keeping calm. Raking his nails along Levi's thighs, Eren licked his lips.

A quiet moan was stifled by bitten lips as Eren's teeth grazed him, Levi left shivering in the wake of the nails digging into his thighs as he watched his tongue flick out to wet his lips. "Eren...” The name was a shaky sigh, making it quite obvious that Levi was having trouble holding himself back.

"Mhm?" Batting his eyes innocently, the brunet went back to work, this time further up onto the crook of Levi's neck. His hands gripped the other man's hips tight enough to bruise, and he watched for any sign that he was uncomfortable with the pressure. "Is there a problem?" He grinned, pulling Levi down into another kiss, moaning.

Levi's fingers were digging into Eren's shoulders now, the grip on his hip keeping him grounded even though the nipping at his neck was severely distracting, the kiss even more so.

"You know what you're doing." he replied, smirking.

"Do I?" Eren chuckled, pressing harder into Levi's mouth. Hands wandering, his fingers brushed along everywhere they could, adding pressure here and there when the brunet felt it was needed. One such place was the outside of Levi's thighs, and he massaged them, moving them slowly to grip his ass. "Do I, really?"

A whole-body shudder went through Levi as he clung to Eren, leaning up a little to allow him a little better access as he put more focus into the kiss, trying to dominate that even if he was allowing Eren to do as he liked otherwise. The teasing tone to the brunet's voice was all he needed to hear by now to know he was being toyed with. "Don't try and play innocent with me, Pup. I'll make sure you pay for it later."

He knew that Levi was letting him have his way at the moment, and it made him happier than he thought possible given how he'd been feeling just minutes prior, but despite his actions he wasn't actually trying to dominate anything. The brunet just wanted to be as close as possible to the older man and their positions made groping his ass the 'easiest' way to accomplish that. Well, it was if he was at least trying to keep things remotely innocent. Smirking, Eren's hand slid around to brush Levi's cock. "Is that a promise?"

Levi's hips twitched minutely at the escalation of their previously (mostly) innocent touches, his eyes catching on Eren's smirk. "If you want it to be." he replied, his kisses moving focus down Eren's neck, following the trails of water down his tan skin till he was nipping at Eren's shoulder. "I've already been harsh enough with you today, though."

One pump up and down, and Eren licked his lips. "A promise for later then..." He shivered when the older man attacked his skin, groaning at the sensation of Levi moving his hips. He hadn't been expecting this turn of events, thinking that they'd just take a quick bath and then watch another movie until going to bed, but he wasn't complaining. Closing his eyes, he thumbed the slit, and sighed. His own member was erect and throbbing.

"One of these days you're going to be the death of me." he muttered the words fondly against Eren's skin, giving himself a steadying breath before he coiled his fingers around Eren's wrist to attempt to still his movements, breath hitching. "We should be relaxing, not being horny teenagers." Not that he minded. "Well... not being horny teenagers again, given earlier..."

"We aren't being horny teenagers." The brunet smiled and gave a quick peck to the other man's jaw. "We're being horny _adults_." Even though Levi kept him from moving his hand the way he wanted, he could still move his fingers, and he brushed them up and down gently. "And I don't see why, if we are two consenting adults, I can't jack you off before we cuddle and watch another cheesy rom com. It's not hurting anyone." Eren stilled his movements, pouting. "Unless you don't want me to..."

"You've done enough for me today, Eren." Levi replied, gently resting their foreheads together for a moment or two as his gaze fixed on the adorable pouting he was currently faced with. "Although... you have a point." Instead of stopping him, now, his hand moved so that when he shifted his hips more purposefully they were grinding against each other, the warm water making it easy enough to steal Eren's idea and effectively jack them both off at once. A shudder ran all the way down his spine at the feeling, moaning Eren's name into his mouth at the friction.

The sudden feeling of Levi moving against him made him cry out, and he groaned into the man's lips, biting them before crushing them with another kiss. Eren panted after a moment, forcing himself to find air, and his breath hitched when the friction became rougher. "Oh god." He moaned loudly, shifting in the water to get Levi closer.   "So good..."

Levi leant back, just enough to see the shifting expressions on Eren's face, his slightly slackened jaw and the blush dusted across his cheeks a lot better sight than the expression he'd been wearing before.

"Not pouting anymore, hmm?" his laughter was a little shaky, breath hitching as he kept up the movement. They'd have to cut the bath a little short but at this point he was quite happy to just curl up in bed with Eren after this.

Eren managed to focus his attention on Levi just long enough to give a lopsided grin and nod his head. Licking his lips, he pushed away the other man's hand to replace it, wrapping his fingers around Levi's cock instead. He pumped a bit slower than Levi, varying pressure. "I have nothing to pout over now."

Levi shuddered, having thought he'd kept Eren distracted but evidently not having kept him distracted enough. "E-Eren, damn…" He bit his lip, eyes clouded as he leant forward again, his hips rocking slightly along with Eren's hand as the waves of pleasure tightening in his core started to build. "You're getting too good... a-at distracting me, you little brat." He paused but his voice cracked anyway, eyes squeezing shut.

Using his free hand, the brunet gripped the back of Levi's neck and pulled him into another kiss, scraping his bottom lip with his teeth and moaning. His other hand stopped, thumb massaging the tip before starting up again with a faster pace. “Come for me, Levi.”

~

It wasn't until they were both more than sated physically and situated back on Levi's bed, curled up watching another rom-com, that he was able to pull himself out of the hazy afterglow feeling enough to actually start thinking about what he could do for Eren in an effort to reciprocate for today. "Do you go out clubbing much, Eren?" He was completely lax against Eren's chest now, all his built up tension ironed out by the hot water and the memory of swallowing Eren's moans amidst his own as they hit their limits. A slow smirk curved his face as an idea came to mind. "If not, would you like to come out with me one night?"

Raising an eyebrow, Eren looked down at the man wrapped up in his arms. It was obvious that he was planning something, but the brunet couldn't quite figure out exactly what. "I don't as much now that we're together, but yeah." He smiled, brushing Levi's bangs to the side. "I'm not saying no, but can I ask why? Clubbing doesn't really seem like something you'd be into- too much sweat and alcohol."

Levi suppressed a chuckle at that, although barely. There was a lot about himself that he took for granted that people like Erwin and Hanji already knew, and most of the time he almost forgot that Eren didn't have a clue about the person he used to be, before Erwin helped him change. Before he became someone he actually liked when he looked in the mirror. "There's a lot about me you don't know, Eren." he replied quietly. "You'd be surprised."

Eren ignored the dark undertone that had worked its way into Levi's words, choosing instead to gently tilt the man's chin up to look him in the eyes. "That might be true, but I'm learning a little more every day. And I don't plan on letting you run off any time soon, so I should have plenty of time to get to know every part of you." He knew that Levi wasn't ready to let him know about certain aspects of his life, and despite feeling a little sad that the man didn't trust him enough yet to tell him, he could understand. Hell, even he had his secrets.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Eren's touch tilt his face up, allowing himself a brief moment to breathe in the  feeling of patience and support he got from the light contact. A light blush bloomed across his face as he nodded, biting his lip for a moment. "Well, you won't have seen this part before." he admitted, bordering on shy for the first time probably since Eren had met him. "I haven't been out in a long time, really, but I think it should be worth it if it's with you."

After a few moments of them just staring at each other, the brunet kissed Levi on the forehead. It was tender and chaste, and he hummed when he pulled back, his grip tightening around the older man. He chuckled when he felt movement on the edge of the bed, shaking his head as Isabel made her way over to them. Eren closed his eyes, content to just be close to the two of them. "It's a date, then."


	12. Getting Away with Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach (aka the song Levi dances to...) 
> 
> Here's another chapter :D I know it's been a long time since we updated but Mysti's been absolutely swamped and I had surgery a week or so ago and am still really out of it. I'm actually headed to emergency room in a couple hours to try and figure out why the pain is still so bad (and yes it's a few hours cause if we go now the wait will be 6+ hours). On a note about the fic, Mysti was determined to try and get me to right top Eren so that's what you're getting XD Levi's totally a power bottom tho let's be honest...
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait and I won't keep you any longer ^^

Levi found that his days with Eren around were actually a lot easier than he'd initially thought they would be. To say he was loud and energetic, the brunet was always thoughtful of the fact that he wasn't generally human without a morning dose of caffeine, and of the fact that his job came first during busy periods. It had been a relatively busy Friday but now it was over for both of them, Levi having swopped his suit for jeans and a soft black turtleneck as soon as he got back in at six. Eren had been preoccupied with classes but they still found time to text occasionally, which was nice.

The fact that it was Friday only really sank in as he curled up on the sofa and realized he wasn't particularly interested in anything on the TV. It had been just the kind of bland day that cried out for something more interesting. A small smile crossed his face as he got up and turned to head upstairs, deciding that browsing the contents of his wardrobe was necessary for the night he had in mind.

~

Classes had been hell, and Eren found himself wanting nothing more than to spend the night lounging around the house in his underwear. Armin had driven him home as usual, and they talked about Eren's upcoming birthday and whether he was going to try and attempt to drag Levi to the party their friends were throwing. When they finally arrived at their destination, the brunet had smiled, thanking his best friend for the ride.

Eren stepped through the threshold quietly, setting his keys on the small table next to the door. He didn't see Levi downstairs, but knew that the man was going to be there ahead of him, so he decided to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and find him. Taking a sip, he wandered up to their bedroom and smiled when he saw that the door was open a crack. "Levi? You home?"

Levi was too preoccupied with what he was doing to hear the front door go, but the sound of the bedroom door opening and Eren's voice filtering through made him pause, stepping back and surfacing from his small collections of club-worthy outfits. It wouldn't do for the surprise to be spoilt.

"Yeah, I'm here." He replied, smirking a little as he wondered what Eren's reaction would be. Good, no doubt. "I was going to say did you want to go out, but you look tired." Classes had no doubt been hell, given the exhaustion in Eren's sagging posture. "Some other time, perhaps."

The brunet pouted, walking over to wrap his hands around his lover's neck. "Hmmm? What'd you have in mind? I'm a little tired, yeah, but I'm sure I can handle going out if it's with you..." Eren sighed, relaxing into Levi and kissing him on the forehead before letting go to hop onto the bed. His arms splayed out on the sheets, and he cocked his head to look at the other man.

The little pout on Eren's face made him smile in response, eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds as Eren kissed his forehead. "I'm not sure about that, Eren. If you're tired now you're going to be dead on your feet later, and you'll want the energy for what I'm planning." Ultimately, though, if Eren pushed it wasn't like he was going to say no. He trusted him to know his own limits.

Wiggling deeper into the bed, Eren stretched and motioned for Levi to join him. " _Oh_?" he had been curious before, but now he had his full attention focused on the man. The brunet could feel the fatigue being pushed out of the way to make room for excitement, and he decided right then and there that he was going to at least figure out what the man had planned for them.

Levi was happy enough to settle himself beside Eren on the bed, reaching into his pocket for his phone. There were still a few photos left behind from the last time he went out of a night, that time with Erwin and Hanji, although Erwin looked rather out of place given that Hanji had dressed him up to make him look the part. All three of them were decked out in chains and leather and ripped black mesh, and he was, for some reason, in a rather eye catching pair of dark red PVC shorts that had probably been hell on earth to wiggle into. "That should give you some idea." He replied, holding the phone up so Eren could see it. They'd clearly been drinking that night although he couldn't really remember it now, Hanji was clinging to him and he'd actually smiled on the photo.

Eren's eyes widened and he cautiously took the phone from Levi. There was so much to take in- the group's clothes, their surroundings, the fact that Levi looked absolutely sinful in those shorts. It was a side of the other man he'd never seen, and he wanted to be a part of it. His heart fluttered as he looked at the large grin stretched across the older man's face, and he set the phone down before sitting up. The brunet licked his lips, reaching out to run his fingers over Levi's chest. "I'll go, but only on one condition..."

Watching Eren's face as he looked over the photo was telling, and Levi glanced down at the hand Eren had placed on his chest before cocking his head to one side, his previous small smile having a definite twist to it now at the surprise and then slight gleam of lust that had bloomed behind Eren's eyes. "And what might that be?"

It was barely above a whisper, but Eren didn't trust himself to speak out at normal volume right then. "You have to wear those shorts," his hand tensed, nails scratching at the other man's skin through his shirt, "and that pair of knee high boots I found in the back of the closet while I was cleaning."

"Oh, I see. So you want me to dress up for you?" he asked, purposefully leaning closer into Eren's space but stopping short of kissing him, amusement clear in his expression. "Well, I guess it’s only fair, you did for me." He shivered slightly as Eren's nails dug into him, the touch making his mind flash forward to what he knew was coming as he wondered how easy Eren was going to find it to deal with the surprise he had coming.

Eren huffed in frustration, pouting when Levi didn't kiss him, but he brightened up at the promise of getting to see the older man in those shorts. To be able to touch him in those shorts. The brunet shivered, arousal coiling in his gut, and he leaned forward to nip at Levi's jaw. "Just don't change until we are fixing to leave unless you want to spend the night in bed."

Levi chuckled, leaning forward to close the gap between them and kiss the pout away. The contact was abruptly broken, however, as he scooted off the bed. "What makes you think you'd get your way so easily?" he drawled. "I agreed to wear the shorts; I didn't say anything about letting you have your way with me in them." Flashing Eren a smirk, he turned away at that, heading back to what he'd been doing, now on a mission to fish the shorts out before he did anything else just to tease Eren with them.

Laughing, the brunet rolled his eyes, sinking back into the bed to watch whatever Levi was doing. "True, but I'm sure I could convince you. You love me too much." He smiled as the other man went through the clothes, eyeing the different fabrics with interest. "And did you have anything specific you wanted me to wear?"

Finally fishing the requested shorts out from his neat stacks of less-used clothes, Levi glanced over his shoulder and paused, thinking it over. "Hm... whatever you’re most comfortable in. As long as you're dressy enough there isn’t really any strict dress code as far as requirements go." Not for the place he had in mind, anyway.

Shrugging a little, he wiggled his jeans off and then turned his attention back to his clothes to pick out the rest of his outfit. He wasn't putting anything on just yet, not while Eren was still here. He was well aware that he had a soft spot for Eren's pouting and no doubt if he actually got dressed up in front of him they really wouldn’t get out of the door in any big hurry.

"Really? Hmm, I'll just wear one of the dress shirts you got me and some black skinny jeans then. That sound okay?" Forcing himself to stand, Eren walked over to the closet to grab what he needed. He paused, biting his lips when he saw the heels to his maid costume before dragging rose out as well. "On a scale of one to ten how much do you like the Mary Janes?"

"Well, they do make your legs look stellar." Levi replied, pausing to give Eren a deliberately slow look over. "If you're comfy in them, wear them. Tonight is mostly for you, after all." He was mostly thinking of it as an early birthday present because it wasn't as if the things he was thinking up were exactly family friendly enough for Eren's actual birthday party, even if he was also attending that. "Now shoo, I need to get ready without you making a distraction of yourself."

"Heels it is." Grabbing his things so he could get dressed in the guest room downstairs after making dinner, Eren kissed Levi quickly on the cheek before leaving. "Have fun."

~

It didn’t actually take him as long as he'd thought to get into the red shorts given that they laced up with black ribbons at the sides, the fit still as good as he remembered. It wasn't too much effort after that to root out a black mesh shirt, putting a leather-button up waistcoat on over the top and then putting fingerless leather gloves on to complete the outfit, a spiked collar around his neck with a metal ring on the front.

The boots Eren had requested were still where he'd left them, and it didn't take him much longer than that to hunt out some black and red striped thigh-highs to wear under them so that his legs didn't get cold. And also to wind Eren up that little bit more, admittedly. To prevent him from seeing everything ahead of time, he pulled on the leather trench coat he usually wore out and fastened the belt at the waist to keep it shut, applying some red eyeliner before he headed downstairs to seek Eren out. "Ready?"

Eren could hear Levi call out and stepped out of the bathroom where he'd been putting on the final touches to his outfit. Besides the pumps and his skinny jeans, he wore a grey dress shirt- wrinkle free thanks to Levi- and countless bracelets and bands on both wrists. He'd managed to do a more than decent job lining his eyes in kohl, and he stood proudly, eyes taking in every inch of the man standing by the stairs. "Yeah, I'm good to go, but I wanted to eat first. I warmed up some leftover soup and some rolls."

"Sure." Levi was mostly quiet as he took his time looking Eren over, following him into the kitchen. "The heels were definitely a good call. No peeking for you, though." Rather than leaving Eren to do it, he sorted out rescuing the warmed up soup and making sure they could both just settle down to eat.

"But _babe_." The brunet joked, taking a bite of bread. He was excited to say the least, and he had to concentrate on not bouncing in his seat in anticipation. "Is there anywhere special we're going?"

Levi raised his eyebrows at Eren for a few moments after hearing him say 'babe' before shrugging it off, chuckling as he chalked it down to Eren being his usual dorky self. "Yeah. Well, kind of. It's somewhere I used to spend a lot of my time at... but I guess that’s the only special thing about it."

Eren nodded. When he was finished, he set his bowl in the sink, deciding that he'd do the dishes later. He didn't want to get any soap or water on his clothes on accident. "Almost done?"

It wasn't really that surprising that Eren finished his food given that he was bouncing around with excitement in his seat. Levi yawned and stretched, pushing his chair back a little as he finished up eating. "Done." he replied, nodding as he got up and carried his own empty bowl over to the sink too. "Let's get going, since obviously you're giddy with excitement."

"Lead the way."

~

Thankfully they got to the club he had in mind relatively early, the line not that long. He didn't recognize the bouncers, for a change, so evidently there had been a few staff alterations since last time he'd been here. Not that it mattered. The place had a definite theme going, most of the clubbers dressed similarly to Levi. Eren didn't stand out too much, though.

Heading over to the bar, it didn't take much conversation to get them one of the smaller VIP rooms, and then he was ordering them some drinks and pulling Eren along behind him.

The room was mostly taken up by plush padded booth seating, black on black, the decor an interesting blend of expensive looking and having a 'distressed', industrial quality. Levi rested on the wall by the door, messing with the speakers so that they could still hear the heavy metal songs being played.

"So... I may have had an ulterior motive for bringing you here." he said, turning to Eren and fixing him with a decidedly predatory look.  They were alone now; it wasn't like it mattered what they did together in here.

Eren raised an eyebrow, biting his bottom lip. "You didn't bring me here to dance?" He slid down into the seat, crossing one leg over the other. He might as well get comfortable, right? Levi still hadn't removed the trench coat, and the brunet wasn't trying to even hide the lust in his eyes, removing every bit of unknown clothing with his mind. "Not that I'm really complaining or anything."

"Oh, I did. Just not yet." Levi replied casually, meeting Eren's stare with a vaguely amused expression as his gloved hands tugged on the belt tying the trench coat shut, not really pulling hard enough to undo it, the movement intended to redirect Eren's attention as he walked a few steps toward him. "I figured you deserved a little... spoiling. Now sit on your hands, Eren."

Licking his lips, the brunet did as he was told, not wanting to get on Levi's bad side when he was so close to getting to see what was under his coat. He wouldn't put it past the older man to tease him even more if he didn't follow directions, and even though he was curious why Levi decide to indulge him, he held back his questions and just watched.

Eren's mind was a warring mess of frustration and excitement, if the look on his face was any indication of what he was feeling, but Levi couldn't help the urge to tease him just that little bit more in the few moments where one song was bleeding to the next.

"You want this off?"

He smirked at Eren as he asked, properly tugging at the bindings on his coat now as he maintained his distance a step or two back from where Eren was sat.

Eren narrowed his eyes a fraction and nodded slowly. "Yes." Levi had obvious been planning this for a while, and the fact that he'd been thinking about him had the brunet's heart fluttering in his chest. It made him want to make Levi just as happy. "Please?"

Eren's slow consideration made Levi's smirk widen a little and then he nodded. "Just stay there, Eren." He replied, tugging the jacket off slowly as the opening guitar riff of the next song caught the air. He was by no means a performer, but he knew how to work Eren well enough for this.

The leather was slowly stripped one shoulder at a time, Levi having turned his back so that Eren didn't get to see everything straight away as he allowed himself to move a little more with the song blasting through the speaker system.

The sleeves slide down his arms and then he wrapped the coat up and threw it onto one of the unoccupied seats, turning to Eren again so that he could see the entirety of the outfit as his fingertips glanced down over the metal ring on the collar around his neck and then loop through it to tug on it. The other hand tracing down the ribbons at the side of his hips keeping his shorts fastened up, Levi's eyes holding Eren's stare with a playful, challenging gleam to them.

The brunet could feel his cock twitch against the rough fabric of his jeans, breath hitching as his eyes roamed over Levi's body. His jaw dropped, and he licked his lips, actively trying to keep himself from reaching out to touch him. Eren didn't recognize the song that was coming through the speakers, but it didn't matter. He was too entranced with the man in front of him and trying to figure out how long it would take to get him out of his clothes once he had permission.

"You look surprised." Levi mused, closing the distance between himself and Eren until he was just in front of him, arms length away. He was dancing for Eren more obviously now, his body undulating along to the pace of the song, hips twisting in a sinful movement that was all too familiar - except it was the type he usually used while teasingly pressed a lot closer to Eren to make it harder for the brunet to refuse him.

Perhaps he was being a little cruel, given that all Eren had to do was reach up and he'd be touching him. But if he did that, Levi would stop, his smirk all Eren needed to see to know that the older man wasn't playing fair at all. It was penance for jumping him at work, as far as Levi was concerned. "Suffering yet?" he teased, not stopping as he brought his gloved hands up to his mouth and used his teeth to strip them off, discarding them. "No touching, remember."

Just in case Eren hadn't yet worked out how far he was going to take this, he decided to go easy on him and get on with stripping the leather waistcoat off, undoing it button by button and then repeating the process of slipping it off slowly from one shoulder and then the other before the garment was dropped to the floor.

" _Fuck me._ " It was more of curse than a demand, but Eren knew that if Levi decided to take it literally, he would have no problem with it. Welcome it even, with open arms. His eyebrows knitted together as he stared at the man dancing in from of him, and his hands slid out from under him. The brunet knew better than to touch Levi, but he saw a loophole, brushing over the tightness in his pants and moaning.

The moan that sounded from Eren had Levi biting his lip, lust coiling tight in him despite his previous level of detachment. Deciding to up the ante a little more, he reached out and batted Eren's hand away from himself and then turned, settling his knees either side of Eren's legs and then getting comfy in the brunet's lap.

His back was a hairs breadth from Eren's chest as he purposefully shifted his weight to grind against him, absentmindedly singing along to the song under his breath. He could touch Eren all he wanted, the brunet just wasn't allowed to reciprocate at all. The back of his head nestled against Eren's neck, he turned a little so that he could talk directly into his ear. "Maybe if you behave I'll fuck you later." he mused, nipping teasingly at his tanned skin just above his jaw line. "Depends how well behaved you are for me."

Levi moving in his lap gave him the delicious friction he needed, and he groaned, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides. His fingers itched to run along the other man's skin, but he fought off the urge, biting his lips instead. He let out a low growl, whimpering when Levi added more pressure. "You're such a tease..."

Levi chuckled at the complaint, entirely pleased with the amount of self-restraint Eren had to put into keeping his hands away. His previously light grinding turned into more thorough pressure, hips moving in tight little circles to grind his latex-clad ass against the erection he could feel Eren rapidly losing any kind of control against.

"I can stop, if you want." he offered, smirking deviously as he pulled away and stood up again, robbing Eren of the small amount of touch he'd been receiving as he went back to dancing, his hands running down his front and slipping teasingly under the hem of the mesh shirt to pull it up and expose more skin.

Eren didn't know whether to cry when Levi stopped or drool. He hated that the older man had moved away from him, but it was worth the frustration when he showed off more skin, and a strangled whine forced itself out of the brunet's throat. "Don't stop." His eyes widened, a pout forming on his lips. "Please, Levi."

The low whine that sounded from Eren shot through his blood like lightning, the small pout making it that much harder for him to stay back now. For the sake of teasing him, though, he could hold off against the pouting for now. The desperation colouring Eren's gaze was what he craved, and he didn't want to give it up so easily.

If he crawled back into Eren's lap, though, he knew for a fact that he'd stay there and not move away from him again until they were both well at truly exhausted, and as he'd said he did bring Eren here to dance.

Leaning over, he took hold of Eren's hands and yanked him to his feet, leading him to the door. "C'mon. I don’t fancy getting exhausted before we've actually danced." he replied, leading Eren over to the throng of people dancing and allowing the two of them to get lost in it, giving Eren all the freedom to touch him he wanted now as he looped his hands around Eren's neck and went back to grinding against him.

Plus he was aware that out on the dance floor, amid the massive crowds, Eren was going to have to be a bit more careful what he did with his hands, an effective way to prolong the brunet's torture a little more until he decided to head back to their more private space.

Eren froze when Levi pulled him off the couch, too shocked with the sudden turn of events to protest as he pulled him out onto the club's dance floor. He was painfully aware of the erection still standing proud and at attention in his pants, and he blushed twenty shades of red when the other man started grinding against him again. Knowing he had to watch what he did in public, he settled for pulling Levi flush against his front to get more friction and hide the erection. "You're Satan." The brunet knew that Levi was well aware of his problem, using it to further tease him, and that if he really had a problem with it, the other man wouldn't force him to remain out on the dance floor.

Eren's words of complaint made him laugh outright, sending the brunet a sultry look that showed how very little he minded being called the devil incarnate - sometimes Eren wasn't exactly wrong in that label. "I am. And you love it."

Leaning close, Levi pressed himself flat against Eren and resumed the small, tight circles against his front, determined to keep the friction up and keep Eren on edge for as long as possible.

Letting out a long breath through his nose, Eren closed his eyes with a frustrated groan. "I do and that makes it worse 'cause I let you get away with it." His hands slid up and down Levi's sides, under his shirt and the brunet reveled in being able to finally touch him. He was starting to not care that they were in public, attacking the older man's shoulder where the fabric had slipped off to expose skin and digging his nails into his hips. It helped him to keep from tearing Levi's clothes of right then and there.

The sting from Eren's grip digging into him made Levi breath out a harsh exhale, a shiver running all the way through him despite the close heat of the dance floor. It wasn't like anyone would give a damn how up close and personal they were getting - lots of other couples dancing together in the crush of people were almost doing worse.

Finally Having Eren's hands on him was heaven, after the anticipation that had been building for him too for making the brunet wait. He gasped and then bit his lip to keep down the quiet moan that was making a bid to be heard, tilting his head to the side to give Eren more access to his neck after the bite to his shoulder.

Levi's reaction made the brunet chuckle softly, and he nipped and sucked everywhere he could. He no longer cared that they were in public, and his hand roamed to 'accidentally' brush the older man's crotch. The arousal coiling in his gut made the heat from the club even more intense, and Eren panted against the other's ear as he ground against him.

While all the attention he was getting from Eren was enough to make him all but cling to the brunet, his breath catching as he felt Eren nip at him. "You little shit." he murmured, appreciative nonetheless as Eren's hands roamed down his body. "We're not going to run out of time, you know. You don't have to rush." Which was a joke, really, because he could feel just how much Eren wouldn't mind rushing right through their skintight clothes as their hips pressed together.

"You know that's a lie." The brunet whispered harshly against Levi's ear, fingers playing with the ribbons that held together his shorts. "This isn't the time to go slow." As much as he enjoyed the sensual part of sex, right now all he wanted was something hard and fast. Eren needed for Levi to not hold back, to not tease him. "Fuck, Levi..."

"We will. Later." Levi replied, smirking as he turned his head slightly to catch Eren's eyes and hold them, the look promising the world. "Right now I'm quite enjoying watching you squirm." He knew exactly what Eren wanted, and exactly how not to give it to him, his hips winding sensually under Eren's fingers and making him have to grip to keep them in place.

Closing his eyes, Eren licked his lips, attempting to not give in to the desire burning through his veins. His hands pulled at the ribbons impatiently, and he moaned loudly, nails digging into the exposed flesh on Levi's outer thighs. "It won't be 'later' if you keep teasing me. I've never had your control..."

Levi's chuckle was lost to the undertow of the music, turning a little more to nip at Eren's neck just to see how far he could push him as they continued to dance. "Then now would be a good time to learn, wouldn't it?"

Eyes lighting up in determination, the brunet's hand grabbed onto the older man's hips and he pulled, trying to make Levi turn around. "Don't say I didn't warn you when we get kicked out of here for indecent exposure..." When Levi was finally facing him, he smiled and continued playing with the ribbons holding his shorts together.

"I don't think you'll get that far." Levi replied, carefully detaching Eren's fingers from the ribbons binding his shorts together. As much as he was enjoying teasing him he really didn't want to suddenly find himself lacking the bottom half of his clothing when Eren pulled too hard. "Besides, if you get us kicked out, you'll have to deal with the consequences."

Eren bit his lips as his hands were moved, pouting. He looked down at Levi with a frown, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes at the rejection. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Levi replied casually, leaning forward slightly so that his heated breath tickled the brunet's ear. The little pout was adorable. "But those ribbons are very easily undone." He leant back again at that, his playful smirk stretching a little wider as he let Eren's mind run with that little tidbit of information.

The brunet's breath hitched and he reached out to pull Levi closer to him again, nuzzling his neck and whining. Those shorts were messing with him far more than he'd like to admit, and it didn't help that Levi was the one wearing them. "Am I really going to have to beg?"

"Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt." The fact that he could get this level of reaction out of Eren was good enough for him, really, but it would be interesting to see if he could get him to go that far. He was going to have to wear these shorts again because no matter how awkward they were to get into; if they got this much of a rise out of Eren they were well worth it. "You won't really have time later, I don't think."

Thinking that his actions would get a reaction from Levi, Eren grinned mischievously when the idea came to him. Without a second thought- he didn't think he'd be able to go through with it if he thought about it- the brunet dropped to his knees in front of the other man, looking up with as innocent of an expression as he could manage. He nervously licked his lips, as his hands ran along Levi's thighs and hummed. "Pretty please, Levi."

Deciding that either Eren had forgotten where they were or he knew exactly what he was doing (probably the latter) Levi couldn't help but have to swallow around a dry throat at the sight of Eren on his knees for him. Levi's patience, already tested, snapped with all the finesse of a dry twig and he yanked Eren up. It was a sight he wanted to jealously keep to himself, and hauling the brunet back to the VIP room they'd been in was the best way to ensure that.

"Okay, you got my attention...” he murmured, chuckling wryly as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing Eren back to his knees.”Keep talking and I might let you have what you want quicker."

As he was pulled off the dance floor, Eren sucked in a surprised breath. He smiled triumphantly when he realized that his plan had worked, settling down on the floor in between his legs when they made it back into the room.

The brunet was feeling playful so instead of telling Levi just how much he wanted him, he decided to try and show him. Being careful to not undo them, he tugged on the ribbons of the older man's short and mouthed his growing erection through the fabric. "Please."

While he'd been having fun chipping away at Eren's self control it had been all too easy to maintain his own. Not so much now, the sight of Eren at his knees and the feeling of his mouth through the very thin material almost instantly bringing a heat to Levi's face that had precisely nothing to do with his temperature.

"Shit...” A half aborted groan came from him as his teeth worried at his lower lip, one of his hands winding through Eren's hair and tugging as the other found his shoulder, not getting in the way of the tugging at the ribbons keeping his shorts in place now. "You look too damn good on your knees, Eren."

"Mmm..." Eren continued what he was doing, moaning. He let his teeth scratch gently in between sucks, and one of his hands dropped down to rub himself through his skinny jeans. The brunet closed his eyes after a moment, whimpering when Levi's grip in his hair tightened.

Noticing Eren's hand dropping, Levi tugged a little harder, just enough that he knew it would set Eren on edge without being too painful. "Don't you dare." His tone was more playful than threatening and he didn't really mind it if Eren didn't stop the movement, too preoccupied with what his mouth was doing to care, small tremors running through his hips amidst his effort to keep them still.

Eren stopped what he was doing, both with his hands and mouth, to stand up and pull Levi's shirt off. Arousal lowering his voice, he nipped at the older man's jaw, breathe hot against his bare skin. "Should I ride you on the couch or the floor?"

Placing both hands flat against his shoulders, now, Levi pushed Eren back until his knees hit the edge of the cushioned booth seating, and as soon as he was sat down Levi crawled into his lap. Arms looped around Eren's neck, he tilted his head to one side a little, playful smirk still dominating his expression. "Are you sure you want to be the one doing all the work? This is more or less for your birthday, after all..."

Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, Eren gripped Levi's hips. "Is it? I just thought you were getting bored." He panted when Levi moved, the friction against his erection making him whine.

Eren's whine made him chuckle and he shrugged, purposefully rolling his hips this time to draw more appreciative sounds from the brunet. "If you want it to be. Can't exactly do this at your birthday party, can I? Not sure your friends would appreciate these shorts as much as you do."

Groaning, Eren chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think they'd be too happy if I jumped on your dick during dinner." He closed his eyes to relish in the feeling of Levi on top of him and bucked his hips with a moan.

"I don't think they would either." Levi replied, tugging at Eren's hair to tilt his head and bare his neck so that he could bite down and suck a mark into the column of his throat.

Although, it was a rather amusing thought, the idea that Eren would get that bad no matter who was watching just because of him.

"Tell me what you want, Eren." It wasn't often Levi gave him a free pass, so it would be interesting to see what came of it.

The brunet bit his bottom lip, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck to keep him close.   His imagination ran wild with the possibilities, but one fantasy in particular had found its way to the front of his mind with their current positions. It made Eren nervous, making him tense up as he stared at the man above him.

He hadn't really seen Eren tense up like this for a while and almost instantly it set Levi on his guard, his expression and posture becoming more attentive than teasing as he leant closer and kissed Eren's cheek. "Tell me, Eren. It's not like I'm going to laugh you off. I want to know what you like."

Blushing, Eren looked away, the embarrassment of inexperience coming back for the first time in a while. "I-it's not that. I just- I just don't know what I'd do if you said yes..." The brunet’s breath hitched as he looked away, licking his lips. "I-I want you to r-ride me." The last words were a mumble.

It had been quite a while since Eren's innocence reared its head to this extent, and Levi smiled, watching his awkward inexperience with a patient, understanding mindset. What a coincidence that what they wanted right now pretty much matched perfectly, because he was completely happy with that idea.

"Then you'd better decide what you'd do, Eren, because I'm more than happy to take you up on that offer." he replied, his next kiss landing against Eren's neck just below his jaw line, guiding Eren's hands back to the ribbons keeping his shorts in place. "How about you help me take these off?"

Whimpering, Eren craned his neck further to give Levi more access and ran his fingers gently over the older man's thighs. He tugged at the ribbons to loosen them, pulling down the shorts once he was done, and in the midst of awkward limbs as Levi was undressed, he managed to unbutton his jeans and pull out his own erection. The cool air felt heavenly against the flushed skin, and Eren let out a sigh of relief that he'd decided to not bother with underwear.

As comfy as the red shorts were he was intensely grateful to have them off. He'd made sure they'd have everything they needed in here when he booked the room, as the way Eren had looked at the photo earlier had suggested he only had a strict number of things on his mind at the sight of his club wear.

"Think you can keep your hands to yourself a little bit longer?" he smirked, a bit hypocritical given that his own fingers were rapidly curled around Eren's cock and stroking lightly. Eren's whining was something he'd never get tired of hearing.

"To be honest, I don't think I can." Eren's mind was reeling as he grinned at the older man, happy that clothes were finally being removed. His hands gripped Levi's hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the soft flesh, and his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration when the older man began to touch him.

Levi bit his lip to hold in a quiet, breathy sigh in response to Eren's grip on his hips. Noticing the small dimple in Eren's brow as he frowned, trying to keep his concentration, Levi leant forward and kissed the spot gently.

"I suppose I can forgive you for that. I have made you wait, after all."

Then a little bit of ruffling around in one of the drawers concealed under the booth seating to their immediate left occurred and tossed the resultant small bottle of lubricant onto the seat next to Eren. Clearly they'd thought of everything because there were soft red hand towels and wet wipes too. Definitely still a good idea to be a VIP here, he decided.

He didn't stop his light stroking in the process, aiming to keep Eren on edge now he had him where he wanted him.

"L-levi..." Eren whimpered as his lover continued to touch him. As great as it felt, he needed _more_. More pressure, more friction. The brunet wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, pulling him closer toward him to suck on his jaw and the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah?" Levi deliberately kept his touch too light for Eren to get any real satisfaction from it. He tipped his head a little more to the side, giving Eren more space to get at his neck if he wanted to try and distract himself that way. But it wasn't going to work, not unless Eren went for what he wanted himself. "You want something, Eren?"

The brunet narrowed his eyes, nails scratching harshly at the older man's skin as he moved them down his back to grip his hips. He had no idea how the hell he was going to top Levi, but that wasn't going to stop him from attempting to. He just prayed that he didn't fuck it up. "Talk dirty to me."

"That's your job." Levi replied, a silky smirk crossing his face as he tightened his grip a little in an effort to make Eren’s hips buck back against his hand. "Isn't it? I thought you wanted me to ride you? Going to have to get me a little more interested if you want that..." He was being a tad mean, but it would be worth it to see how Eren reacted.

Eren pouted, leaning up to roughly kiss Levi on the mouth. "But I need it, Corporal." He ran his fingers through his hair tugging on the strands to deepen it. Nipping at the other man's bottom lip, the brunet pulled back for a moment, leaning in to moan against his ear. "I need to be inside you."

Eren's tugging at his hair sent a pronounced shiver through his whole body. The small moan ripped one of his own out in reply before he was able to bite it back. "Oh?" He followed when Eren moved, leaning back to catch Eren's mouth for a deep kiss. It seemed like Eren was too innocent to know what he was doing. "You're cute, you know that?" Kneeling up a little, he slicked his fingers up and then leant back a little so that Eren would get a decent show.

It was a slow process but by the time he had two fingers inside himself, his thighs were shaking, other hand wrapped across the back of Eren's neck pretty much the only thing keeping him balanced aside from Eren's grip on his hips. Fortunately for Eren he knew exactly how best to work himself over and by now he was shaking apart under Eren's grip, back arching up as he worked his fingertips in slow circles over his prostate, soft whines cut off by ragged inhalations every few moments. "H-hey... you w-want in... on t-this... yet? Fuck."

The brunet's eyes widened at the show Levi was putting on in front of him, and he couldn't help but stare hungrily at the fingers moving in and out of the older man's ass, sucking in a deep breath to try and stay in control. He snapped out of his trance when Levi spoke to him, sliding his hand down to rub their erections together.

His breath came out in pants at the delicious friction, and Eren tightened his grip just a little more. He growled, impatiently pulling Levi up further up him and pushing into him with a groan. "Just ride me already, dammit."

Levi's smirk was even more pronounced now as he knelt up properly, biting down the high pitched keen that wanted leave his throat as he lined the tip of Eren's cock up with his entrance without pushing back onto him properly. He wanted it, more than anything, but he wanted to tease Eren more.

"I d-don't think... I h-heard a 'please' anywhere... in that s-sentence, Eren." It was impossible to be as teasing as he wanted to sound, given how desperate he was and that Eren was right there, but he was trying.

"Please." He looked up at the older man with pleading eyes, wiggling his hips to rub his erection in between his cheeks. "P-please, Levi..." His voice cracked, and he closed his eyes, turning his head to the side with an embarrassed blush.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Levi shifted his weight, his lips finding Eren's again - one hand under his jaw to tilt his face back toward him - to ensure that the brunet swallowed his high pitched, satisfied moan as he sank down, taking Eren deep. He had to stop there, for a few moments, allowing Eren to decide when he felt he could cope with Levi moving as he clung to his shoulders with a death grip.

"E-Eren." One of his hands sliding through Eren's hair as their tongues brushed. "C-Come on."

Eren froze, scared to move before the raven haired man had adjusted. His nails dug into Levi's shoulder, digging crescents into the soft skin, and he hissed against Levi's lips as they kissed. The older man's stutter of his name and the fingers brushing his hair set his body into motion though, forcing his hips to thrust up into the tight heat that was Levi. Moaning, he bit at Levi's lips as he continued to buck under him.

Knowing exactly how to angle his hips to get just what he wanted, Levi shuddered and all but melted in Eren’s grip. "Mh... Eren... right there.." he sure hoped that Eren was enjoying the view because he was losing what little of his mind he'd managed to cling to over the course of winding the brunet up. The gentle brush of his fingers through Eren's hair turned into an all out pull, now, as his quivering body arched and tensed over Eren's amid lifting and dropping his hips.

The brunet gasped as Levi rode him, crying out when he felt the sting on his scalp. "Fuck, Levi!" His mouth attacked each and every bit of skin he could find, sucking and biting until it darkened, and he could feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes from the pleasure. The sight of Levi coming undone on top of him made him shiver, tongue licking at the marks he made. "Oh, god."

Broken laughter fell from his lips at Eren's words, Levi forcing himself to slow down so that he got to watch Eren twitching underneath him, muscles squeezing against him every time he pulled himself upward to add more friction, the feeling perfect and making him pant and whine. The bites only made him worse. "Feel good yet?"

Eren gave Levi an exasperated look, moaning profanities as he slowed down. " _Levi._.." He was torn between begging and trying to make Levi go faster, but he knew that either choice led to torment so he just pulled the older man into another lust filled kiss and hoped Levi would take pity on him.

The look of exasperation made him smirk a little wider - he couldn't help but want to tease, want to push Eren's limits. But he knew that wasn't what Eren wanted given by the way he was ravenously attacking his mouth, easily dominating the kiss even if Levi was controlling his own pace despite Eren's grip on his hips. Eren wanted it hard and fast, and that's what he'd get.

Levi was unashamedly whimpering into the kiss as he bucked back against Eren's hips, every muscle in his body tensing and precome-slick cock throbbing for attention while he focused on riding Eren into a hazy, satisfying oblivion. Still, he could feel his own release building, rising in an eddying wave that threatened to swallow him whole. But he was holding on as much as he could, because he wanted to put Eren's pleasure before his own. "W-We should... ah... d-do this more oh o-often, shit...” he murmured, roughly slamming himself down against Eren now as he picked up the pace as much as his shaky leg muscles would allow.

Knowing Levi was just as close as him, Eren grinned, grabbing the other man's cock with a firm tug, effectively jerking him off as he moved up and down. Their kiss was growing sloppier by the second, and the brunet's eyes squeezed shut when the heat pooling in his gut worsened. His tongue ran against Levi's bottom lip, tasting him, and that was enough to send him over the edge. He pulled away to cry out as he came, throwing his head back and panting.

Even without the extra attentions from Eren he was close enough, the strangled cry persuading him to somehow move just that little bit faster although he completely lost his concern for keeping a rhythm, blindly chasing more of the familiar pleasure crackling under his nerves until he came too, swallowing his own shrill, shuddering moan by sinking his teeth into Eren's neck to dampen the sound against his tan skin. He had to stop completely then, his grip on Eren's shoulders all that was stopping him collapsing forward, and even that wasn't a sure thing.

"Damn..." He chuckled shakily, relishing in the ache in his muscles, the bite marks littering his skin in Eren's wake tingling a little. "Can't say I never take you anywhere nice, hm?"

"Hmm." The brunet hummed contentedly, smiling. "Next time let's wait to jump each other until we're home, though. It's a shame that I can't thank you properly until we get back." Eren groaned as he shifted his hips and arms to try and sit up, and when he finally managed to reposition himself, he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. "How're you feeling by the way?"

Levi sighed into the kiss and then winced when he tried to move, thinking better of it. "Achy, Eren, how do you think I feel?" he deadpanned. "These things are tiring." he was smiling, regardless, leaning forward to kiss Eren again.

Eren blushed, shaking his head and running his fingers over the dimples above his lover's butt. He kissed the man's cheek once before burying his head in the crook of Levi's shoulder and mumbling. "Let's get dressed then so we can head home."

"Head home?" Levi shrugged at the idea. If he'd wanted to just bring Eren here for this he could have done that at home. "Aww, did I tire you out? Poor thing." Given fifteen minutes he'd be more active again although he was low on energy now. Tilting his head to the side slightly he was content to rest against Eren for a minute.

Rubbing his head against Levi like a cat, the brunet laughed and leaned back so he could look at the older man in his lap. He'd be lying if he said that their escapade hadn't tuckered him out a bit, but if Levi was still up to being out, he wasn't going to give up the chance. "I'm up for some more fun if you are." Eren hugged Levi closer to him, kissing his forehead. "Have anything in mind?"

Noting the tired nuzzling, Levi smiled, ruffling Eren's hair a little in response. His eyes closed for a few seconds as he felt Eren's lips press softly against his forehead, and he was content to stay put because he felt safe, here, with Eren's arms around him. Safer than perhaps he should.

"We could always go dance some more. Have a few drinks. Y'know... the things we were a little too distracted to consider before."

Eren rolled his eyes and snorted. " _Right_. But can you really blame me?" He bit his bottom lip and sighed, snuggling closer. "At least you were prepared... Don't know what would've happened if you hadn't gotten the room..."

Levi had to laugh at the thought of Eren having to control himself all the way back home. Although the aftermath of that would doubtless not have been as amusing and he'd have been aching just as much. "You'd just have had to suffer for a while, that's what." he purred, a self satisfied smirk on his face. "I've been in too many tight spots in the past not to be prepared, now. Pun intended."

"Ha, ha." He grinned, the sarcasm thick, and even though the thought of having to control himself for that long was awful, the happiness he was feeling didn't leave. "You're such a dork."

"Coming from you, Eren, that doesn’t really count." Levi replied, his tone containing just as much snark. "Might take me a moment or two to shimmy back into all those tight fitting clothes, though." His smirk was hidden as he leant down and nipped gently at Eren's collarbone, mindful of the marks he'd already created and not wanting to aggravate them.

"Are you saying that I'm special?" The brunet joked, thumbs still brushing against Levi's back slowly. He raised an eyebrow when the older man's teeth grazed his skin, but did his best to otherwise ignore it and keep his mind from sliding back down into the gutter.

Given that Eren didn't make a peep either way, Levi moved slightly further up, kissing his neck before biting just hard enough to get more of a reaction. "Special... yeah, that’s one way to say it." he replied, an appreciative shiver running through him at Eren's touch to his back, his entire body still a little sensitive.

Eren yelped when Levi bit him again, jumping a bit at the increased pressure. He groaned, shuffling under the other man with a defeated sigh. "As much as I'd love a round two, I don't think that'd be the best idea." His hands moved up to tangle in Levi's hair and he pulled him to his lips for one last long kiss. "Besides, we can't go get hilariously drunk if you aren't wearing pants."

A quiet chuckle left him at getting a yelp out of Eren, kissing the fresh mark before nodding and being redirected for another kiss, this less frantic than the pleasure-driven ones they'd shared before and more comforting, on the whole. "That's very true. You'll get drunk faster than me, though." he replied, carefully getting up off Eren and giving himself a minute before he started to dress again. Eren might have the height advantage but that didn't mean he could out-drink him.

His eyes sparkled at the challenge, and while Levi started getting dressed, Eren managed to fix his own clothing, bending down to look for wherever his heels had gone. He didn't even remember kicking them off, but after a few seconds of searching he had managed to find both of them and slide them back onto his feet. With a smirk, he watched Levi finish what he was doing. "Ready to watch me make a fool out of myself?"

It took Levi considerably longer to sort himself out, but they were both ready to venture again within a short while. "Don't I do that already?" he joked, smirking. They could always go order drinks and have them back in the room but it seemed a little unnecessary when they were here to exhaust themselves dancing. "Just don't drink so much you black it all out, I don't think we can do this again for a while."

The brunet's jaw dropped and he burst out laughing. "Oh, my god. That was so mean. And I haven't had enough to forget anything since that time you caught me playing naked in the neighbors' sprinklers..." He shivered recalling the memory. "You were so mad when you saw the kitchen."

"Which is why I'm telling you not to do it again. It's a good job there aren’t any fridges to raid." Levi replied, remembering the incident all too well. He saw enough whipped cream around his kitchen that day to last forever. "Or neighbors to scar, come to think. Now come on, shoo, before I think of something else to do that's 'mean'."

Shaking his head, Eren took the hint and stepped out into the hallway, not waiting up for Levi before making his way back to the crowded dance floor.


	13. Updates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates and information about what's happening to the fic in the future (aka now).

Hey all you lovely people! Sorry for the year abscence- Myst and I have had a lot of issues the past year and her Skype gave out so we couldn't really RP.

We got a hold of eachother over Discord though, and we've started on the new chapters! I'm also doing an overhaul of this fic and Requiem to make them easier to read and follow. It might end up splitting POVs and making two seperacte fics from the different perspectives- so be warned. My phone is at 2% so I'll talk to everyone later. Mysti and I can answer any questions through the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> For my first RP, I'm actually quite proud at how it turned out.
> 
> So a headcanon for this is that Eren is secretly a REALLY big fan of The Veronicas, and the reason the guys chose 4Ever for the prank was cause Armin heard Eren singing it in the shower. Chapter Two should be coming as soon if we don't slow down on the RPing. This is un beta'd so if you see any glaring mistakes please let me know ^^


End file.
